L'histoire d'une vie
by TheExpress
Summary: Harry Potter, frère jumeau de William Potter, élevé par Sirius Black, se rend finalement à Poudlard avec un but précis et rien ne pourra le détourner de son chemin. Rien? Vraiment?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni même les lieux qu'il fréquente. Tout appartient à J. .

**Remerciement : **Chapitre corrigé par Mlle Colza et Mai96, merci aux deux pour leurs aides inestimables.

* * *

**Prologue : **

Une nuit d'automne parmi tant d'autres, fraiche et venteuse. Les arbres continuant un à un de perdre leur feuillage d'été. Le silence dans les rues, faiblement éclairées par les lumières extérieures. Puis cette soudaine lumière verte qui illumina deux brefs instants le ciel du petit village de Godric Hollow. Aucune personne ne vit ou ne put imaginer le désastre qui venait de se produire en cette nuit d'Halloween. Aucun résident ne sut avant le lendemain la mort de la famille Potter, laissant ainsi leurs deux enfants comme de simples orphelins.

La silhouette d'un homme apparut dans la pénombre, sillonnant entre les ruines de la maison. L'explication était déjà toute trouvée, explosion de gaz. Comment expliquer aux villageois qu'un maléfique mage noir venait de décimer une famille. Que la mort de cette famille venait de donner au monde magique un espoir d'une vie meilleure dans le futur. Rapidement, le vieil homme trouva les deux garnements, pleurant de tout leur être, sur le sol, aux côtés du corps sans vie de Lily Potter.

" Je suis Albus Dumbledore. " leur murmura-t-il avec une certaine délicatesse et tendresse. " Un vieil ami de vos parents. "

L'un des deux ne put s'empêcher de tirer la longue barbe du sorcier, et de sourire timidement comme demandant l'autorisation de refaire cela.

" Tu dois être le jeune Harry. Téméraire et intrépide comme l'était ton père. " chuchota le sorcier. " Et toi William, calme et réfléchi comme le fut ta mère. "

La tristesse et la mélancolie résonnaient dans ses paroles, sa voix menaçant de s'éteindre sous le coup de l'émotion. Il devisageait avec intérêt les deux enfants. Le choix qu'il devait faire pour le bien des deux petits modifierait à jamais l'avenir.

" Un grand pouvoir sommeille dans l'un d'entre vous. Un pouvoir qui le rendra unique. Qui? " marmonna le vieux sorcier pour lui même. " De qui Lord Voldemort avait-il le plus peur? James Potter? Lily Potter? "

Un plop résonna dans la nuit, rapidement suivi de deux autres. Trois nouvelles silhouettes se détachèrent dans l'obscurité. Fendant avec rapidité la distance qui les séparait, les trois nouveaux arrivants ne purent que constater l'horreur qui les entourait. L'ancienne bâtisse si chaleureuse n'était plus que ruines, souvenir faussé d'un passé radieux.

" Severus. Minerva. Sirius. " salua péniblement le premier venu.

" Est-ce vrai? " ne put s'empêcher de murmurer avec douleur le dernier nommé.

" J'en ai bien peur.. Lord Voldemort a assassiné James et Lily. "

Aussitôt, un râle de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec violence, les larmes perlant le long de ses joues. La seule femme présente, s'adossant avec difficulté contre le mur, regarda avec désarroi son mentor, cherchant toute trace de mensonge ou de mauvaise blague. Et le dernier, lui avançait en direction du corps de la femme, murmurant des paroles que personne ne réussit à entendre.

" Et les enfants? " se ressaisit Minerva en les regardant. " Où vont-ils aller? "

Un sentiment inconnu apparut sur le visage du vieux sorcier, le rendant durant quelques secondes beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne le fut précédemment. Le poids des années se faisant ressentir.

" Ils doivent grandir loin de la cohue du monde sorcier, loin de toutes les rumeurs qui circulerons sur eux... " débuta Dumbledore.

" Albus.. Tu ne penses pas à.. " grogna soudainement Sirius.

" Si aux Dursley. Ils sont la seule famille qui leur reste. "

" Ils détestent la magie ! " intervint Severus.

" Ce sont des monstres ! " s'emporta Minerva.

Albus secoua la tête, refutant les protestations de ses collègues et amis. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Regardant les deux enfants, il constata la blessure sur la main du jeune William, ignorant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du petit Harry.

" Ils n'accepteront pas les deux.. " soupira Minerva. " Ils possèdent déjà un enfant en bas âge. "

Un soupir s'échappa de la gorge de Dumbledore, tandis que cette fois les deux enfants riaient à gorge déployée, jouant avec la barbe du vieux mage.

" Un ira chez les Dursley, le second ira dans un Orphelinat. " eut du mal à dire Albus, se souvenant un instant du visage de Lord Voldemort jeune.

" Je prendrai l'un des deux. " s'insurgea Sirius après un bref instant de silence.

" Ils doivent grandir loin du monde magique c'est une nécessité. Leur célébrité, leur gloire ils ne doivent pas en avoir conscience. Cela pourrait les détruire. " souffla-t-il en réponse, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait subitement Severus.

" Une famille aimante est mieux qu'un orphelinat où il sera traité en paria dés le moment où il utilisera la magie accidentelle. " s'égosilla Sirius.

Avant que Dumbledore n'eut le temps de répondre, un autre _plop_ résonna autour d'eux. Avec perplexité, le quatuor tourna son regard dans la direction de l'apparition. Tous prêts à se saisir de leurs baguettes dans la peur de voir apparaître l'un des fidèles de celui qui se faisait nommer Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais rien de cela, une gigantesque silhouette apparut au sein du faible éclairage des lieux, Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse de Poudlard et fidèle ami d'Albus Dumbledore.

" Les Dursley sont morts.. " fit la voix grave d'un demi-géant.

" Comment? " s'enquit aussitôt le plus âgé.

" Mangemort.. Un désastre.. La rue est totalement détruite.. " déclara entre deux sanglots le Garde chasse.

Un râle de frustration fut la réponse que lui donna Albus, tandis que le visage des trois autres s'éclaira un bref instant. Severus détestait James, mais aimait Lily et il était inconcevable pour lui que l'un des deux jumeaux ne puisse être élevé dans la famille qui avait tant détesté celle qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait encore.

" Bien, je m'occuperai de William. " souffla Dumbledore, prenant de surprise l'ensemble de l'auditoire. " Il est le Survivant. " ajouta-t-il comme seul explication. " Dans ma demeure, personne ne le questionnera. Il grandira dans le monde sorcier et moldu."

" Et Harry? " s'offusqua aussitôt Sirius, connaissant à l'avance la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

"Orphe.. " débuta Albus.

" Non, Dumbledore! " cracha avec véhémence Sirius. " Je refuse. Je suis prêt à quitter le monde magique si cela signifie qu'il aura la chance, lui aussi, d'être heureux. " ajouta-t-il, surprenant l'ensemble des sorciers présents.

" Il ne doit pas être une gêne pour son frère.. " tenta Albus.

" La guerre est finie. Je prendrai Harry avec moi et cela est non discutable Dumbledore. " s'écria Sirius, sa voix résonnant dans l'obscurité croissante.

Le silence s'installa dans les ruines de la maison, chaque personne présente pensant à la suite des événements. Seuls les rires faibles des deux jumeaux venaient casser tout cela.

" Bien, Sirius tu prends Harry et l'emmènes le plus loin possible du monde magique. Je m'occuperai de William. "

Le choix était fait. Le destin des deux Potter était désormais en route, chacun grandirait de son côté, voués à ne se revoir que lors de leur première année à Poudlard. De nombreux plop eurent de nouveaux lieux, laissant cette fois la maison totalement vide. Seuls les corps de James et Lily Potter encore là, souvenir impérissable de la tragédie qui venait d'avoir lieu.

* * *

_Sept ans plus tard : _

Harry Potter avait désormais huit ans, un faible sourire sur le visage en rentrant chez lui. Son père par procuration, Sirius Black, l'attendait devant la table de la cuisine.

Loin de la Grande Bretagne, aux États-Unis et plus précisément dans une petite bourgade aux alentours de Las Vegas. En joueur invétéré, Sirius ne pouvait finir nulle part ailleurs que dans la ville des joueurs.

Durant ses huit années, Harry avait de nombreuses fois fait de la magie accidentelle. Et Sirius avait alors dû lui expliquer qui il était. N'omettant aucun détail sur son passé, sur l'existence d'un frère jumeau.

" Père ! " cria le jeune garçon en entrant dans la maison.

" Chiot. " ricana Sirius, en voyant la moue boudeuse de son interlocuteur.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Harry sortit de son sac à dos son bulletin de note. Il était toujours une surprise pour Sirius de voir à quel point son fils avait hérité des gènes de ses parents concernant les cours. Si bordélique et nonchalant que son père biologique mais possédant la même vivacité d'esprit que sa mère.

" Comptes-tu un jour me ramener un bulletin qui me permettrait d'exercer mon rôle de père en te sermonnant? " soupira Sirius, en voyant une énième fois un bulletin parfait. " Et d'ailleurs comment fais-tu pour obtenir tout cela? "

" Magie? " ricana Harry, faisant sourire Sirius.

" J'espère que tu n'utilises pas la magie pour tricher ! " gronda uniquement pour le style l'héritier des Blacks.

Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, et prenant le dernier toast qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de son père. Ça aussi il en avait hérité de James. Rapide et Vif. Digne d'un attrapeur de renom.

" Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui? " demanda curieusement Harry.

" J'ai un rendez-vous à la banque sorcière, pendant que toi jeune homme tu iras vagabonder à des occupations d'enfants de ton âge. "

" Je refuse de jouer avec les jouets que tu m'as achetés. " grogna de mecontentement Harry.

" Vas faire du sport alors ! " rétorqua Sirius.

" Le baseball est un sport dont je ne comprends pas l'intérêt. " soupira le jeune enfant.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius, qui tout en se levant, ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux noirs de l'enfant. Tout en sortant dehors, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la vie qu'il menait depuis l'entrée du fils de son meilleur ami dans la sienne. Il avait quitté la Grande Bretagne trois ans plus tôt, en voyant quelques irréductibles fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres chercher après les héritiers Potter. Bien entendu, aucun n'était assez fou pour s'attaquer à William, totalement en sécurité avec Dumbledore. Par conséquent leur cible prioritaire n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Fuir aux États-Unis avait été la meilleure option. Désormais garde du corps dans ce pays, il devait admettre que la vie était belle outre-mer. De nouvelles connaissances, et un but rempli. Éduquer Harry le plus loin possible de son frère et des Britanniques qui avaient finalement élevé William au statut de Dieu Vivant malgré la présence d'Albus.

Harry, que pouvait-il dire sur lui? Si incroyable. Doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Intelligent, et à la fois si stupide quand il le décidait. Capable d'apprendre le programme scolaire moldu mais en plus de ça de s'éduquer sur les coutumes sorcières. Coutumes qu'il trouvait majoritairement dénuées de sens. En particulier tout ce qui avait un rapport sur la domination sorcière vis-à-vis des créatures magiques. Aucun doute là-dessus, le garnement s'entendrait superbement bien avec Hagrid.

La banque sorcière se trouvait déjà face à lui. Il soupira en pensant à toute la paperasse qu'il allait devoir remplir, et qui serait aussitôt envoyée à son gestionnaire de compte à Londres.

Son entrevue fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Mais si loin des attentes qu'il avait espérées. Pour signer les documents il avait juste eu besoin de son sang, et d'une plume. Les Gobelins étaient vraiment des créatures étranges qui prenaient un malin plaisir à utiliser le sang des sorciers dans n'importe quel domaine.

" Black. " héla une voix à peine eut-il franchi les portes de sa maison. " Quel plaisir de te revoir. " susurra la voix féminine.

" Lestrange. " grogna-t-il en reconnaissant la silhouette frêle de sa très chère cousine.

" Je serai toi, je garderai ta baguette à distance. " désigne-t-elle, en faisant entrer l'un de ses compères, baguette sous la gorge d'Harry.

" Père. " pleura Harry.

" Chiot.. " murmura Sirius. " Laisse le. " s'emporta-t-il.

" Pourtant nous avons traversé la mer pour lui, cousin. Lui qui a été l'une des causes de la disparition de notre maître. " susurra-t-elle, faisant virevolter sa baguette entre ses doigts. " Il ne fut guère intelligent de ta part d'être pris en photo dans ton nouveau métier. Que penserait ma tante en voyant son héritier et dernier fils cirer les bottes de vulgaires moldus. " demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Sirius ne répondit pas, réfléchissant aussi rapidement que possible aux options qui s'offraient à lui pour sauver la vie d'Harry, et la sienne par la même occasion.

" Avant de venger mon maître, je vengerai la famille Black. " cracha la sorcière. " **Endoloris**. " fit-elle en designant Sirius de sa baguette.

Aussitôt le sort fonctionna, Sirius s'écroula sur le sol et hurla de douleur face au regard impuissant d'Harry, les larmes perlant toujours plus nombreuses de ses yeux rougi. Le processus recommença encore et encore, les cris de douleurs de son père par procuration faiblissant de plus en plus. Dans son esprit, Harry se maudissait, se haïssait de les avoir laissés entrer quand ils se présentèrent comme des anciens amis de Sirius, en vacances aux États-Unis.

" James.. " murmura faiblement Sirius, en croisant le visage d'Harry. " Lily.. " continua-t-il en voyant les yeux émeraude.

Sans savoir comment il réussit à faire cela, Harry laissa échapper de la magie de son corps faisant voler dans les airs les deux sorciers qui les avaient attaqués. Puis courant rapidement vers Sirius il prit son pouls. Pouls qui battait de plus en plus faiblement. Versant toutes les larmes de son corps, hurlant sa douleur et saisissant le corps de son père dans ses bras, il disparut dans un énorme flash lumineux.

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard : _

Un garçon de onze ans marchait dans les rues surpeuplées de Londres. Depuis trois longues années Harry Potter était de retour dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître. Trois ans qu'il était apparu devant des médecins britaniques, le corps inconscient de Sirius dans ses bras. Selon les médecins, son père comme il aimait l'appeler aurait dû se réveiller rapidement. Mais il dormait toujours son visage paisible comme s'il se trouvait dans le pays des rêves. Inconscient de tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Et il s'en était déroulé des choses depuis, trainé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, Harry avait perdu toute stabilité dans sa vie. Sa magie était devenue stable quant à elle avec le temps. Le yoga et la méditation l'avaient énormément aidé, et il était persuadé désormais d'avoir plus de base que l'ensemble des sorciers de son âge. Son rêve était désormais de sauver Sirius, de le forcer à se réveiller. Tout son temps libre il le passait le nez dans des bouquins de médecine moldue et sorcière qu'il pouvait trouver par ci par là.

" Monsieur Potter. " salua tristement une infirmière, en voyant le sorcier rentrer dans l'hôpital magique.

Chaque jour, il venait lui rendre visite comme un rituel qu'il s'était forcé de respecter. Il n'avait jamais loupé une journée en trois ans. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Avec le temps, il n'avait pas oublié la douleur, la tristesse, se renfermant sur lui même et refusant de s'ouvrir aux autres. Devenant une ombre du passé, perdant sa joie de vivre.

Depuis son retour ici, jamais il n'avait eu de nouvelles du grand Dumbledore ou même de son frère. Seuls les journaux lui en donnaient, chaque semaine, la Une du journal magique, la _Gazette du Sorcier_, retraçait la moindre sortie dans le monde magique de William. Le montrant en photo et le vénérant littéralement dans chacun de leurs articles. Au début, Harry en avait été jaloux, désormais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il ne voyait pas en William un frère, juste un inconnu qui possédait une vie idéale. Élevé par le plus grand sorcier du monde, idolâtré par tous, respecté et craint par des actions héroïques qu'il avait exercées du haut de ses un an printemps.

" Bonjour Sirius. " fit machinalement Harry, s'asseyant sur le siège à côté du lit.

Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, il se souvint de la première fois où il eu le courage de rendre visite à la tombe de ses parents biologiques. Éclairé par les nombreuses fleurs que les sorciers du monde entier venait déposer sur leurs tombes. Des mots d'encouragement situés à même la tombe, leur souhaitant une bonne vie dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Morts en martyrs. Voilà à quoi cela faisait penser aux yeux d'Harry.

" J'ai encore eu la note optimale à mon devoir de Math pendant mes cours d'été. " sourit brièvement Harry. " Pourtant, j'ai essayé de le foirer pour que tu puisses me sermonner à ton réveil mais c'était si facile que même avec toute ma volonté je n'y suis pas arrivé. " raconta-t-il. " William et Dumbledore ont encore fait la Une de la _Gazette_. " marmonna-t-il, en dépliant la _Gazette_ du jour.

Ignorant la pointe de tristesse qui s'emparait de son corps, il se contenta de lire l'article à Sirius. Un mince sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à la lettre qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

" Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. " fit-il en la designant. " J'attendais que tu sois là, avec moi. Tu dois être si fier de moi où que tu sois. " fit-il dans un faible murmure. " Ma lettre de Poudlard, celle qui fait officiellement de moi un sorcier. "

Puis il l'ouvrit finalement, sans aucune émotion sur le visage, contrairement aux autres étudiants qui devaient être enthousiastes, excité à l'idée de recevoir la lettre qui signifiait le début réel de leur vie.

_" COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe. "_

Puis il replia finalement la lettre, reposant son regard sur le visage paisible et endormi de Sirius.

" Dumbledore semble vaniteux. " maugrea-t-il. " Quel intérêt de mettre une ribambelle de titre dont tous les étudiants doivent bien se moquer? "

Il se reperdit dans ses pensées, se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était le 30 Juillet et que la rentrée était dans un mois et deux jours. Il avait tardé à ouvrir sa lettre, hésitant jusqu'au dernier moment à rejoindre cette école. Mais Sirius aurait voulu qu'il y aille et cet argument avait finalement marché en sa faveur. Il avait déjà été acheter ses fournitures, se doutant que les commerçants savaient ce qui était nécessaire à un élevé de première année.

" A partir du 1er Septembre je ne pourrais plus venir te voir tout les jours.. J'ai demandé au médecin de me donner de tes nouvelles chaque semaine.. " murmura faiblement Harry.

Une énième fois, les pensées l'envahirent laissant place à cette fameuse répartition et aux différentes maisons. Lire lui avait appris les caractéristiques de chacune d'entre elles. La bravoure pour les Gryffondor comme l'avait été Sirius, et ses parents, l'intelligence pour les Serdaigles, la ruse pour les Serpentard et la loyauté pour les Poufsouffle.

" Je doute que je suive ta voix, père. Gryffondor ne me convient pas. " souffla-t-il, avant de regarder sa montre et de dire : " Il est déjà l'heure que je m'en aille, je ne repasserai pas demain la journée s'annonce longue. Au revoir, père. " murmura-t-il déposant ses lèvres sur son front.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre : **

\- Il s'agit d'une fanfic avec un jumeau qui représente le Garçon qui a survécu. William, sera certes arrogant de par son éducation reçu par le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, mais sera donc loin d'être stupide.

\- Il y aura une romance pour Harry, fin si on peux appeler cela une romance.

\- L'histoire ne sera pas uniquement centré sur le combat contre Lord Voldemort, mais également sur plusieurs histoires dans la trame principale. L'histoire commence réellement aux chapitres suivant, ne vous attendez pas à une dose extrême d'action dans l'immédiat.

Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à l'ensemble des questions que j'aurai éventuellement pu recevoir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni même les lieux dans lequel il évolue. Tout cela appartient à J. .

**Remerciement : **Chapitre corrigé par Mlle Colza et Mai96, merci aux deux pour leurs aides inestimables.

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Être réparti

Le 1er Septembre arriva bien trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Dormir au Chaudron Baveur ne l'avait pas aidé, ce lieu empestait la magie. La magie était partout autour de lui, jusqu'aux draps eux-mêmes. Ne parlons pas du miroir qui, le matin, décidait de donner son avis sur l'allure du locataire. Soupirant, il se redressa tout de même, prenant ses vêtements et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Non sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard à sa montre. Montre qui indiquait 7 h 00. Soit quatre heures avant le départ du Poudlard Express.

Pendant que l'eau coulait sur son visage et sur sa frêle carrure, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Poudlard devait se trouver dans le Nord du Royaume-Uni, plus spécifiquement en Écosse. Les tenues demandées étaient bien trop chaude pour une région du Sud. Il n'avait jamais visité l'Écosse et il devait bien l'admettre : il était curieux de savoir si son raisonnement était exact.

Les quatre heures passèrent relativement rapidement. Entre achever d'emballer ses bagages, vérifier qu'il n'avait oublié ni sa baguette, ni ses grimoires, ni ses tenues, et encore moins sa magnifique Hedwige, chouette qu'il avait pris le temps d'acheter au chemin de Traverse, et le petit-déjeuner que Tom, barman du Chaudron Baveur, lui avait si gentiment amené dans sa chambre, il était déjà l'heure de rejoindre la gare de King Cross.

Le trajet en taxi se passa sans rien de spécial à signaler. Hormis peut-être le regard étrange que lui lançait le chauffeur en voyant le nombre de malle et la chouette dans sa cage. Regard qui disparut aussitôt, en voyant l'argent arrivé dans sa main avide. Le quai fut trouvé tout aussi facilement, il était même étrange qu'aucun moldu ne voit les gens disparaître par magie, derrière un vrai mur de pierre. Peut-être que des gens du ministère de la magie circulaient dans la gare et lançaient des sorts permettant d'effacer la mémoire aux moldus qui s'apercevaient de quelque chose, une explication plausible. S'adossant contre l'un des murs, sa capuche rabattue sur la tête, il laissa ses oreilles écouter les conversations autour de lui.

" William ! " s'exclama une voix.

" Ron ! Ça a été ? " répondit le Potter.

Aussitôt, Harry redressa le visage, déposant son regard sur la carrure développée et bien entretenue de son jumeau. Ses yeux pétillant d'une malice et d'une fierté sans nom. Sa démarche respirant le narcissisme.

" Oui, maman a encore crié parce que je n'étais pas encore prêt. " soupira Ron. " Et Ginny pleurait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas te dire au revoir aujourd'hui. "

" Pourtant elle me l'a déjà dit hier. " fit William dans un soupir qui sonnait affreusement faux. " Bonjour Madame Weasley. " dit-il à la femme qui venait d'arriver.

Le regard d'Harry se déposa aussitôt sur les Weasley, une famille ancienne qui avait perdu de sa gloire au fur et à mesure des générations. Molly Weasley, née Prewett, avait beaucoup perdu lors de ce mariage par amour avec Arthur Weasley, refusant une alliance de marque avec les Londubat. Il était connu qu'Arthur avait un penchant prononcé pour la technologie moldue.

" Où est ton frère ? " demanda une voix féminine au côté de William.

" Pourquoi veux-tu mon frère? Ma présence ne te suffit plus, Bones? " ricana d'un ton hautain le Survivant.

Susan Bones haussa les épaules, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, puis s'approchant du Survivant, elle déposa un baiser sur les joues de ce dernier.

" Toujours un plaisir de te voir, William. " murmura-t-elle.

" Allons-nous asseoir, avant de ne plus avoir de compartiment. " s'égosilla Ron, essayant visiblement de fuir l'étreinte que sa mère lui réservait.

Harry secoua la tête. La différence d'éducation entre son frère et lui était désormais flagrante. Celui qui était appelé le Survivant semblait imbu de sa personne, posséder déjà de nombreux amis, connaissait la moitié du quai de la gare, et avait eu une vie facile jusque-là. Hormis peut-être le décès de ses parents, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

" Qui es-tu? " demanda un blond en face de lui. " Père dit que tu es intéressant. " expliqua le garçon avec franchise.

" Donc puisque ton père pense cela, tu veux devenir mon ami? " rétorqua Harry.

" Exactement. " se contenta de répondre avec simplicité et de façon déconcertante le sorcier.

" Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas de quelle famille tu viens, et à vrai dire, peu m'importe. Je ne suis pas à Poudlard pour avoir des amis. " grogna de mécontentement Harry, tournant aussitôt les talons en direction du train.

" On ne refuse pas l'amitié des Malfoy ! " hurla le Blond, attirant par la même occasion le regard de tout le quai, mais son interlocuteur avait déjà fendu la foule. " Bon. Passons à William Potter. " marmonna le Malfoy pour lui-même.

Harry était déçu, et cela était un euphémisme. Il s'attendait à voir des sorciers puissants, des gens intéressants mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des gens de son âge qui en connaissaient autant que lui, ou des adolescents en pleine crise de puberté qui étaient heureux de revoir leurs amis après deux mois de vacances. Cela lui rappelait l'école primaire aux États-Unis quand il avait le plaisir de revoir ses camarades de classe. Un temps qui semblait si lointain désormais.

Bien entendu, tous les compartiments étaient occupés par au moins une personne, entrer et s'y asseoir signifiait se présenter et parler il n'avait aucune envie de faire la discussion avec quelqu'un. L'ensemble de ses pensées était encore et toujours tourné en direction de Sirius. La veille, il avait reçu un message du médecin, disant que son état s'était aggravé subitement, et que désormais il se trouvait à l'étage des pathologies extrêmes. Rien de réjouissant. Voyant une trappe dans le couloir, il se décida à y monter et prendre ainsi l'air.

S'installant sur le toit du train, il soupira de légèreté en sentant le vent frais heurter son visage avec délicatesse et souplesse. Libre un instant du monde qui l'entourait, son esprit ne pensant qu'à cette brise glaciale qui balayait l'ensemble de son visage. Le trajet ne serait peut-être pas aussi long et désagréable que cela.

" Laisse-moi Malfoy. " piailla la voix d'une jeune fille dans le couloir en-dessous de lui.

Par curiosité Harry déposa son regard dans le couloir, voyant ainsi le même blond qui l'avait abordé sur le quai forcer la main à une énième personne.

" Pourtant Greengrass tu devrais te faire à ma présence à tes côtés, si tu vois de quoi je parle. " répliqua Malfoy, les épaules hautes, le buste droit.

" En attendant, je vais profiter d'autre chose.. " grogna la jeune fille agacée, balançant son pied dans l'entre-jambe du Malfoy.

Un Malfoy qui ne retint pas son gémissement de douleur, et qui sans demander son reste fit demi-tour, laissant la blonde seule dans le couloir, fière de son coup. Du haut de son toit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, avant de se maudire en voyant l'attention de la fille se déposer sur lui.

" Comment as-tu été là-haut? " demanda-t-elle curieusement.

" Magie… " répondit-il d'un ton lointain, repensant à ses petits jeux avec Sirius.

" Réponds ! " supplia-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur le sol masquant l'avidité dans son regard.

" Pourquoi? "

" Pourquoi pas ! " répliqua-t-elle, assez durement.

Harry la regarda un instant, et soupira en pensant d'avance à ce qu'il allait faire, mais après tout, les amitiés inter-maison n'existaient pas à Poudlard. Et il avait juste une chance sur quatre de se retrouver dans la même maison que la blonde. Vingt-cinq pour cent. Suffisant pour prendre le risque.

" Et si tu montais? " lui proposa-t-il.

La jeune fille semblait réfléchir à la proposition sous tous les angles, voir effectivement s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Aussitôt Harry sut qu'elle ne finirait pas à Gryffondor, bien trop réfléchie pour cette maison. Puis finalement, elle monta par l'échelle que lui avait fait descendre Harry.

" Daphné Greengrass. " salua-t-elle en tendant sa main.

" Harry. " répondit-il puis en voyant son regard ajouta : " Juste Harry. "

Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de la jeune fille, visiblement curieuse de savoir le nom de famille de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui refusait même d'enlever la capuche de son visage.

" C'est malpoli. " provoqua-t-elle.

" Essayer de me dévisager l'est également. " rétorqua rapidement et sans sourciller Harry.

" Pourquoi es-tu là ? " décida-t-elle d'attaquer différemment.

" Moins de bruit, plus de solitude. " se contenta-t-il de souligner en fermant les yeux et en se reconcentrant sur le vent qui heurtait son visage.

Pendant un long moment le silence s'installa entre les deux enfants, chacun gardant ses pensées pour lui-même. Puis la blonde coupa court à cet instant de répit.

" Ne me demandes-tu pas pourquoi Malfoy me harcelait? "

" Devrais-je le demander? Après tout cela ne me concerne absolument pas non? " rétorqua le jumeau du Survivant.

" Réponds-tu toujours à une question par une autre question? " s'agaça la fille.

" Possible. " sourit Harry avant d'ajouter : " Que te voulait Malfoy? "

" J'ai reçu une lettre de Gringotts en début d'été annonçant que ma famille était dans un vieux contrat de mariage que je devrais remplir à ma majorité. Et il se trouve que Malfoy remplit les critères. " soupira Daphné.

" Les lois de la magie sont archaïques. " philosopha Harry. " N'existe-t-il pas de moyen de sortir du contrat? "

" Hormis trouver un autre prétendant remplissant les critères ? Aucun. La famille Malfoy refusera de payer pour annuler le contrat, et ma famille n'en a pas les moyens. "

" Si tu n'as pas d'argent pourquoi les Malfoy s'intéresseraient à toi? " demanda Harry, sachant pertinemment la réponse. " Après tout, ne sont-ils pas censés être l'une des familles les plus riches du monde sorcier? "

" Politique. " répondit-elle simplement, avant de se taire puis d'ajouter : " Je vais rejoindre Tracey, mon amie. " fit-elle.

" Tu devrais garder ton contrat pour toi et ne pas le partager avec tout le monde. " suggéra Harry, en voyant la fille descendre dans le couloir.

" Tu es étrange. " marmonna-t-elle, avant de partir en courant dans le couloir.

S'allongeant sur le toit, il ferma les yeux, chassant la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir de sa tête. De toute façon, cela ne changerait décidément rien pour lui. La famille Potter avait été assez intelligente pour mettre aucun de ses héritiers dans un quelconque contrat. Les familles de Sangs-Purs se faisant de plus en plus rare.

Le reste du trajet se passa avec un Harry endormi sur le toit, et la visite d'aucun autre étudiant. Il fut étonné de se réveiller avec en vue la gare de Pré-au-Lard et le magnifique château de Poudlard. Une vue incroyable qui émerveillait déjà Harry. Illuminé de toutes parts, surplombant l'horizon à des lieues à la ronde.

Avec rapidité, il descendit dans les toilettes, enfilant sa robe de sorcier, et remettant la capuche sur son visage. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui, trop occupé à fixer le château, ou à parler du géant qui les avait accueillis sur le quai. Rubeus Hagrid, semblait-il avoir entendu. Montant dans un bateau, il fut surpris de voir qu'aucun des trois autres voyageurs ne lui adressa la parole. Pas que cela ne le dérange en réalité.

Rapidement il se retrouva dans le hall du château, sans qu'aucun élève ne soit tombé dans le lac, et ce malgré la menace de Malfoy d'envoyer l'un de ses compagnons à l'eau s'il ne se taisait pas rapidement. Après tout, ça aurait pu être intéressant de découvrir si, oui ou non, le lac était habité par un calmar géant. Groupés, sans être en rang, les élèves attendaient devant deux grandes portes en bois que le professeur McGonagall vienne les chercher.

" Alors c'est vrai, Potter, ton frère n'était pas dans le train! " grincha Malfoy.

" Tu n'as pas la chance d'être à mes côtés, tu te rabats donc sur mon frère ? " siffla avec animosité William.

Derrière le groupe, et avec discrétion, Harry avait relevé la tête et fixait avec intérêt la discussion entre les deux sorciers. Deux personnes qui visiblement se connaissaient depuis longtemps et ne s'appréciaient pas du tout. Bien entendu, ils se devaient de le mêler à la conversation sans réel motif.

" Toujours aussi imbu de ta personne, Potter. Qui te dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux que toi? " attaqua le blond, faisant souffler et arrêter de respirer l'ensemble des autres nouveaux.

" Il est le Survivant, pas son frère. " rétorqua Weasley.

" La belette reste à ta place. " riposta Malfoy, faisant pouffer de rire quelques personnes du groupe et rougir de colère le Weasley.

D'un geste d'une lenteur incroyable, le roux dégaina sa baguette, faisant reculer tout le monde hormis Malfoy qui continuait de sourire à pleine dent.

" Vas-tu essayer de me changer en jaune comme tu as essayé avec ta chouette? " ricana Malfoy, faisant rire les élèves au courant de l'aventure du Weasley.

" Monsieur Weasley, veuillez ranger votre baguette immédiatement avant de crever l'œil de quelqu'un. " fit une voix sévère devant les portes, voix que tous déduisirent appartenir au professeur McGonagall. " Bienvenue à Poudlard, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être repartis dans différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir que tout au long de l'année cette maison sera comme votre seconde famille... " reprit-elle.

Et Harry cessa d'écouter le discours, il ne comptait pas faire de sa chambre sa seconde famille. Il se moquait de ses camarades, de où lui serait trié, du moment qu'il serait au calme et qu'on lui laisserait son espace de paix. Il ne vit pas le professeur McGonagall repartir sans eux, et ne redescendit sur terre qu'au moment où les fantômes passèrent à côté d'eux. Nombres d'élèves reculèrent de peur ou eurent leur visage perdant de leur couleur. L'un des fantômes avec une tâche de ce qui semblait être du sang s'arrêta néanmoins, ignorant que ses compères essayaient de parler aux nouveaux, fixant avec intérêt le jeune Harry, puis finalement hocha la tête avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

" Allons-y, maintenant ! " dit brusquement le professeur McGonagall apparaissant de nul part.

Instinctivement, les élèves se mirent en rang, suivant le professeur de métamorphose, fixant d'un air ébahi le plafond magique qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux, même si une fille aux cheveux broussailleux expliquait à son voisin comment cela était possible. Sûrement une futur Serdaigle, heureuse de partager ses connaissances.

Minerva les fit s'arrêter devant la table, et avant de déposer le Choixpeau sur le tabouret, elle se dirigea vers la grande table et murmura assez faiblement pour que seul le directeur puisse l'entendre.

" Je n'ai pas vu le jeune Harry… Êtes-vous sûr qu'il soit là? "

Le regard malicieux de Dumbledore ne perdit pas de son éclat derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, son regard fixait le garçon au capuchon par-dessus l'épaule de son professeur, puis murmura :

" Commençons la cérémonie, je suis sûr qu'il est parmi nous. "

Le professeur McGonagall se contenta de tourner les talons, et de reposer le choixpeau sur le tabouret. Choixpeau qui laissa aussitôt une fente apparaître, fente où un son s'échappa :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête, _

_Pour connaitre votre maison. _

Harry devina aussitôt qu'il allait vanter les mérites de chacune des maisons, faisant des rimes de plus en plus comiques, et cessa aussitôt d'écouter, regardant avec désintérêt les différentes tables qui se dressaient autour de lui. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'irait pas à Gryffondor, il ne voulait pas rejoindre son frère, certainement le stéréotype du Gryffondor parfait, forgé durant dix ans par Dumbledore. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le Weasley être étonné de juste devoir mettre un vulgaire chapeau sur sa tête pour être trié. Par Merlin comment avait-il pu juste croire que l'ensemble des premières années aurait à affronter un Troll ? Et il aperçut encore moins quand le Professeur McGonagall commença l'appel.

Il put ainsi voir Hannah Abbot débuter et être rapidement envoyée à Poufsouffle, rapidement imitée par Susan Bones, la jeune fille qui avait trainé avec le Survivant quelques heures plus tôt. Et ainsi de suite, Terry Boot, un garçon apeuré, termina à Serdaigle, Mandy Brocklehurst rejoignit les Poufsouffle, Lavande Brown finissant à Gryffondor tandis que Millicent Bulstrode rejoignit la table ennemie, Serpentard.

Pendant un instant, il cessa d'écouter la répartition. Plongé dans un état de doute en comprenant que le Choixpeau pouvait lire ses secrets les plus profonds, ses désirs, ses rêves et même ses craintes les plus intimes. Secouant la tête juste à temps pour voir la fille aux cheveux broussailleux finir à Gryffondor. Choix assez intriguant pour Harry, en sachant sa connaissance de la magie. Neville Londubat la rejoignit rapidement, le soulagement sur le visage. Ses parents avaient été des amis de Sirius et des siens. Il était heureux au fond de voir qu'il se portait bien, même s'il doutait un jour devoir lui adresser la parole.

Entendre Malfoy être envoyé à Serpentard avec ses deux gorilles et la fille Parkinson ne l'étonna nullement. Il le fut beaucoup plus en voyant la brune Greengrass y finir. Ruse et ambition définissaient cette maison, après tout, cela lui correspondait peut-être. Un bref instant, il la regarda s'installer paisiblement aux côtés d'une autre brune. Certainement Davis, l'amie qu'elle avait mentionnée un peu plus tôt.

" Potter, William " appela McGonagall, et aussitôt Harry redressa le buste et fixa son jumeau tandis que la Grande Salle s'était totalement tue.

Le chapeau magique à peine déposé sur la tête du jumeau hurla:

" **GRYFFONDOR** ! "

Aussitôt la table des rouges et or explosa dans un brouhaha de cri allant du " _Potter avec nous ! _" ou encore du " _Le Survivant à Gryffondor _" ou " _La coupe pour nous pendant sept ans !_ ". Harry secoua la tête, se penchant en avant et retirant sa capuche sachant d'avance quel nom allait désormais être appelé :

" Potter, Harry. "

Une nouvelle fois la salle fut réduite au silence, tous regardaient avec intérêt le jumeau du Survivant s'avançer en direction du chapeau. Beaucoup émirent des ricanements en voyant sa carrure totalement à l'opposé de celle de son frère. En regardant la table des Serpentard, il sourit en voyant la déception dans le regard de Malfoy, et de la compréhension dans celui de Greengrass.

" _Hum, très intéressant._ " marmonna le Chapeau. " _Difficile, très difficile._ "

"_ Je veux être au calme. _" pensa mentalement Harry.

" _Je vois tout cela mon garçon. Mais je vois beaucoup de courage face à l'adversité l'un des traits que Godric affectionnait tant. Une capacité intellectuelle et une envie d'apprendre quel que soit votre cause : Rowena serait fière de vous. _" débita le chapeau. " _Une loyauté envers celui qui vous a élevé qui rendrait Helga aux anges. Oh oui, et cette envie de ne pas être considéré comme l'ombre de votre frère enfouie au plus profond de votre cœur qui exciterait Salazar. Un choix difficile. Vraiment. _"

Harry ne répondit pas se contentant de penser à ce que le chapeau lui avait dit, croisant le regard de son jumeau, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

"_ Pas Gryffondor_. "

" _Es-tu sûr ? Être au côté de ton frère t'aiderait à gagner une famille, à faire le deuil de ton passé. Mais oui tu penses rester son ombre. Des jumeaux si différents, si rares. Tous les deux êtes voués à un grand destin, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais si différent, lui sûr de lui, toi qui veux aider. Hm pas Gryffondor dis-tu? Alors soit, Serpentard t'emmènerait sur le chemin de la grandeur, te ferait accomplir de grandes choses et cette maison te laisserait tranquille._ " murmura le chapeau.

" _Pas avec Malfoy_. " soupira Harry.

" _Oh Malfoy, un garçon endoctriné par les idées de son père. Quel gâchis. Lui aussi pourrait être grand. Mais pas Serpentard, quel dommage. Même si je suis persuadé que tu aurais donné un nouvel élan à cette maison. _" susurra le chapeau.

Dans la Grande Salle, tous regardaient curieusement le tri. Rares, voire inexistants, étaient ceux qui duraient aussi longtemps. Certains se moquaient déjà, insinuant que le jumeau du Survivant était un simple Cracmol vide de toute magie. William avait un sourire sur le visage, son frère finirait à Gryffondor comme lui, comme ses parents, comme Sirius, comme Dumbledore ou cela serait une déception pour lui.

Albus du haut de son siège, regardait avec un certain intérêt le jeune garçon. Il avait appris pour Sirius et avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'il allait le voir chaque jour à l'hôpital, qu'il affrontait famille d'accueil sur famille d'accueil sans broncher. Avec son passé et ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait finir que dans une seule maison.

" _Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Incroyable choix. Rares sont ceux qui m'ont fait hésité avec ses deux maisons. Oh oui, ton envie d'apprendre pour aider Sirius Black ferait de toi le parfait petit Serdaigle. Mais non, tu refuses de montrer tes qualités, tes dons et tes connaissances pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Curieux. Vraiment curieux. Contradictoire aussi. Poufsouffle t'accueillera à bras ouvert, tous essayeront de devenir ton ami mais tu les repousseras. _" souffla le chapeau.

Puis il se tut, disparaissant de l'esprit d'Harry avant de finalement y revenir.

" _J'ai choisi. Mon choix est fait, Harry Potter. Tu devrais faire confiance aux autres et t'y ouvrir sous peine de voir tes recherches mener à la noirceur et à l'obscurité. Certains seront là pour t'aider. Reste un enfant et ne grandis pas plus vite que nécessaire. _"

" _Sirius mourra si je ne fais rien, il est ma seule famille._ " rétorqua Harry.

" _Avec cette loyauté tu confirmes mon choix... _**POUFSOUFFLE** " hurla finalement le choixpeau.

Quelques timides applaudissements accueillirent le jeune Harry, tandis que la déception se lisait sur les visages des autres élèves. Poufsouffle était considéré comme la maison de ceux qui ne correspondaient à aucune des autres. Les statistiques indiquaient même que les trois quarts des Cracmols sortaient de là-bas. Seul Albus Dumbledore fixait avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants le frère de William se faire une place à la table des blaireaux.

* * *

**Notes de fin de Chapitre : **

\- La suite est déjà rédigé et sera publié la semaine prochaine, l'intitulé du chapitre 2 : "_ Trois années de passé _"


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni même les lieux qu'il fréquente. Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 2: Trois années de passé**

Cela faisait désormais trois années qu'Harry Potter avait été réparti à Poufsouffle. Trois années scolaire des plus calme pour lui. Il devait l'admettre au début rien n'avait été simple. Tous chuchotait sur son passage, le comparant à son brillant frère. En quelque sorte sa répartition dans la maison la plus sous-estimé de Poudlard était devenu la rumeur la plus importante de l'école.

Une rumeur qui rentra bientôt dans le rang. Son frère reprenant rapidement le dessus. Plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle, cela fallait réellement la peine d'oublier Harry. Il était toujours seul dans la Salle Commune, dans la Grande Salle et même en salle de classe. Et pourtant le premier soir des garçons nommés Ernie, Justin et des filles appelée Mandy, Hannah et Susan avaient bien tentés de leur offrir leurs amitiés. Amitié qu'il avait aussitôt repoussée.

William quant à lui était toujours suivi de Ron Weasley, et d'une fille appelée Lavande Brown. Être devenu le plus jeune chercheur l'avait remis sous les feux des projecteurs, feux qu'il ne quitta pas de l'année. Notamment en décidant d'aller affronter et battre un Troll des Montagne, près des cachots, et plus spécifiquement dans les toilettes des filles. Choses qui lui avait à la fois fait gagner des points et avait fait passer le trio de Gryffondor à un Quatuor désormais composé d'Hermione Granger, la fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui semblait savoir tout. L'année s'en était découlé ainsi, entre les matchs de Quidditch, les exploits de William, les cours et la solitude d'Harry.

Chose qui ne surpris personne, William fut rapidement hissé à la place numéro 1 de son année. L'éducation que lui avait donné Dumbledore ne devait pas y être étrangère. Harry, se trouvait en milieu d'année dans l'ensemble des matières, hormis en Potions où étrangement il ne cachait pas ses capacités et dominait largement son année à la plus grande surprise de Severus Rogue.

_Une salle de classe sombre, silencieuse, et propre comme aucune autre. L'ensemble des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle de première année se trouvait dans les cachots, attendant avec une certaine crainte leur premier cours de Potions. Severus Rogue était réputé pour son empathie envers l'ensemble des élèves n'ayant pas été trié à Serpentard. _

_" Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. " avait commencé le chef des Serpentard, fixant de son regard dénué d'émotion l'ensemble du cachots. " Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens.. Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller ma grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. "_

_Tel avait été son discours d'entrée en matière, discours qui avait aussitôt attiré la curiosité d'Harry et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître son respect également. _

_" Harry Potter, le frère de notre nouvelle célébrité. " minauda dangereusement le maître des Potions. " Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? " _

_" Un somnifère appelé la Goutte du Mort Vivant, Monsieur. " répondit du tac-o-tac Harry. _

_Arquant un sourcil, Rogue avait repris son interrogatoire: _

_" Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un Bézoard ? " _

_" Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, Monsieur. " répondit Harry, ignorant le dégoût sur le visage de ses camarades. _

_" Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup? "_

_Harry haussa un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire à pleine dent le maître des Potions. _

_" Aucune , Monsieur. Il s'agit de la même plante également connu sous le nom d'aconit. " répondit tout de même Harry._

_" Bien, il se trouve que vous ayez plus de connaissance que votre cher frère, Potter. Et vous autre qu'attendre vous pour prendre des notes. " avait grogné Rogue, son air calculateur scrutant toujours Harry. _

Harry avait su dés la fin du cours, et sa potion permettant à soigner les furoncles parfaitement réussi, qu'il avait au moins gagner l'indifférence voir une certaine dose de respect de la part de son professeur. Étrangement, ce ne fut qu'a Noël que William essaya de lui parler la première fois, tout les deux étant dans l'obligation de rester aux châteaux. Après les événements d'Halloween et la tentative d'ensorcellement du balais, il était de plus en plus dur de passer à côté d'une conversation qui parlait de William Potter.

_" Harry. " s'écria une voix en sortant de la Grande Salle. _

_" William. " se contenta de murmurer Harry, en regardant la personne qui l'avait intercepté. _

_" J'attendais le moment de te rencontrer depuis si longtemps, mon frère. " commença le Survivant et en face au manque de réaction d'Harry continua : " Mais je suis déçu de te savoir dans la maison des lâches. La place d'un Potter est à Gryffondor nul part ailleurs. " _

_" Je reste néanmoins un Potter que cela te plaise ou non. " répondit avec indifférence Harry. _

_" Tu es une honte à notre nom, j'ai dû affronter un Troll pour qu'on cesse de salir le nom des Potter. " _

_" Et cet affrontement ne t'a pas déplu, tu as pu faire étalage de ta puissance, frère. " rétorqua dédaigneusement Harry. _

_" Albus avait raison, te laisser avec Black était une erreur. " cracha avec véhémence William. _

_Un regard assassin traversa les yeux verts émeraudes d'Harry, qui finalement tourna les talons avant de dire à voix haute : _

_" Bon courage pour la suite, apprends à voir au delà des apparences. "_

Pour une première rencontre, cela s'était avéré fort peu concluant. Harry, en avait même était déçu. L'avantage fut qu'après cet entretien, tout le monde le laissa tranquille. Seul dans son coin. Les joutes verbales entre William Potter et Drago Malfoy étaient devenu l'attraction de l'ensemble des premières années. Ne loupant aucun événements, l'épisode de Norbert le dragon fit rapidement le tour. Par le nombre de points perdus par la bande à William pour Gryffondor et ceux perdus par Malfoy pour Serpentard.

Puis la fin d'année arriva rapidement, à la surprise de tous, Gryffondor remporta la coupe des quatre maisons pour des points de dernières minutes accordés à la bande à William. Les rumeurs disaient que William avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, caché à l'arrière de la tête du professeur Quirell et ainsi sauvé la Pierre Philosophale qui se trouvait au sein même de l'établissement scolaire. Mais Harry savait que les choses avaient été différentes.

_Un soir de pleine lune, le sommeil fuyant une fois de plus le jumeau, Harry se baladait paisiblement dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Avec de la pratique, il avait appris à éviter les gardes des Préfets et des Professeurs. Une énième fois, il se dirigeait en direction de la salle qui renfermait le miroir qu'il avait jadis aperçu. _

_" Monsieur Potter. " l'avait convoqué une voix dans la salle. _

_" Professeur Dumbledore. " répondit avec une certaine frustration Harry. _

_" Il semble que vous ayez les même péchés que votre frère pour ce Miroir. Mais comme des centaines de personnes avant vous, vous avez découvert les plaisirs du Miroir du Rised. " avait commencé à éluder le Directeur. _

_" Miroir du Rised ? " demanda Harry, de sa voix basse. _

_" Oui. Pour l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, le Miroir du Rised ne serait qu'un miroir ordinaire. Il n'y verrait rien d'autre que son reflet. Mais pour beaucoup, il nous montre le désir le plus profond, le plus cher que nous avons au fond de notre coeur. Pour toi, comme pour ton frère, il doit te montrer la famille que tu n'as jamais connu. Mais je vais te mettre en garde, Harry, de nombreux hommes avant toi ont dépéri ou sont devenus fou en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient. Demain, le miroir sera déplacé et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Vivre dans ses rêves ne t'apportera rien de bien. " _

_Harry se retourna en direction du miroir, fixant un instant le reflet qui s'y trouvais. Dumbledore avait tord, il ne voyait pas sa famille. Non, il se voyait sauver Sirius, étrangement il sentit quelque chose apparaître dans sa poche. Sans y prêter attention, il se décida finalement à retourner dans sa chambre commune sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore. _

C'est ainsi que lui, Harry reçut la pierre philosophale dans sa poche. Tant de pouvoir, entre ses mains. Par réflexe, il avait tailladé la pierre en gardant un unique morceau et avait le soir même mis une copie dans le Miroir. Envoyant l'original par courrier au Flamel.

L'année scolaire s'était ainsi terminé, avec un William surdoué en tête dans la quasi-totalité des matières, un Harry refusant l'aide que tous lui avait tendu, plus que jamais seul face au but qu'il s'était proclamé. Sa seule avancée était désormais de posséder une partie de l'élixir de vie qui sans aucun doute l'aiderait à avancer dans ses recherches.

La deuxième année à Poudlard fut marqué par la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Une nouvelle fois un soir d'Halloween glaciale. La chatte de Rusard ayant été pétrifié sans remords. La peur était désormais dans la couloirs de Poudlard, la paranoïa a son paroxysme. Chacun craignait que son voisin ne soit le fameux héritier de Serpentard. La maison des verts et argents étant la plus souvent pointés du doigt par William en personne pour le plus grand désarroi d'Harry.

Les cours jusque là était inintéressant entre un professeur de Défense qui passait le plus clair de son temps à examiner son reflet dans un miroir, et les cours d'histoire de la Magie toujours aussi somnolent. Harry ne montrait son réel intérêt qu'en potion, et il prenait le silence de Rogue comme un point positif sur ses capacités.

Puis les choses s'était accéléré lors du club de duel organisé conjointement par Gilderoy Lockhart et Severus Rogue. Bien entendu, Malfoy et William avait été appelé sur l'estrade pour servir de démonstration. Voulant faire le malin, le Serpentard invoqua un Serpent, qui força William a révéler sa capacité de fourchelang et ainsi devenir aux yeux de tous l'héritier de Serpentard.

_" Harry, aide moi. " l'avait supplié William, dans un corridor désert du château. _

_" En quoi? " avait répondu Harry, haussant un sourcil de surprise. " Je pensais être la tare de la famille. " _

_" C'était sous le coup de la colère. " murmura William._

_" Et tes amis ne peuvent-ils pas t'aider ? " _

_" C'est l'idée d'Hermione. Elle pense que vu qu'on a le même sang tu es capable de parler aux Serpents aussi, et qu'ainsi on pourrait dire que cela est dans nos gènes.. " _

_" Et tout le monde verrait que le frère du Survivant est l'héritier. Jaloux de la gloire de son frère ? " coupa Harry. _

_William bougea inconfortablement, visiblement déçu d'avoir été mis à jour aussi rapidement par un simple Poufsouffle. _

_" Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne possède pas cette capacité. " mentit sans hésitation Harry, tournant les talons._

Il était loin d'être stupide pour avouer entendre les sifflements chaque fois qu'une personne était pétrifié. L'ensemble du château semblait désormais ignorer sa présence entre ses murs et cela lui convenait. Il était hors de question pour lui de défendre son frère et de se retrouver au centre des projecteurs et ainsi perdre du temps pour ses recherches. Justin avait été pétrifié chez les Poufsouffle et cela lui aurait valu de se retrouver la victime désigné de sa maison. Puis ce fut au tour de Colin d'être pétrifié après le fameux accident du Cognard fou entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

_"... Hermione. Tu connais mes capacités en Potions, comment veux tu que j'arrive à en préparer une pendant ton absence. Tu es la meilleure de la classe en Potions. " supplia presque la voix de William. _

_" Je ne suis pas en tête de classe.. " fit avec frustration la brune. _

_" Ah oui? " s'étonna la voix du Weasley numéro six comme aimé l'appeler Harry. _

_" Ton frère William est la tête de notre année.. "_

_" Ne me parle pas de ce traître qui refuse de m'aider. " souffla avec virulence William. _

_Puis le silence s'installa au sein du trio, Lavande ne semblait pas se trouver là. _

_" Il est réservé, voir fantomatique. Dans la salle commune, on a le sentiment qu'il n'existe pas et il nous arrive même de l'oublier. " jugea bon de préciser Susan. _

_" La question n'est pas de savoir ce que fait mon frère. " grogna le Survivant. " Il faut que tu restes là Hermione, le Polynectar sera prêt et nous avons besoin de toi pour accéder à la salle commune des Serpentard. Malfoy sera obligé de reconnaître être l'héritier et ainsi tous oublierons les rumeurs malsaine à mon sujet. " _

Harry avait ricané sur le chemins du retour. D'une part parce que son frère pensait que Malfoy était l'héritier, et d'une seconde part parce que tous enfreignait le règlement en concoctant une potion dangereuse si mal utilisé. Puis il avait finalement oublié ce détail, la rumeur Malfoy héritier de Serpentard ne circulant pas, il se doutait que le plan de son frère avait dû échouer. Il avais même ri en apprenant que la Granger avait pris l'apparence d'un chat.

Puis elle fut à son tour pétrifié accompagnait de Pénélope Deauclair, la saison de Quidditch annulée. Rubeus Hagrid emprisonné à Azkaban et Albus Dumbledore renvoyait de son rôle de Directeur. La menace d'une fermeture de Poudlard de plus en plus présente.

_" Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre. " lut Harry à voix haute._

D'ordinaire il s'en serait moqué, mais un mort ne ferait qu'accélérer la fermeture de Poudlard et ça il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il avait besoin de Poudlard pour ses recherches. Alors il avait suivi son frère, Weasley et Lockhart descendre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Lui aussi avait découvert l'entrée et la créature sommeillant dans l'antre même du château. Un basilic.

D'un sort de désillusion il avait suivi la progression de son frère, vu le professeur perdre la mémoire, et dû prendre le chemin que Ron avait finalement déblayé pour lui.

_Dans l'air de la chambre, Harry put voir les lettres :_

_" Je suis Voldemort " _

_" Tu vois, c'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour mes amis les plus proches. Tu crois donc que j'allais accepter le "jeu du sort" qui m'avait donné ce nom immonde de Jedusor légué par mon père de moldus. Moi par ma mère héritier de sang de Salazar Serpentard? Alors je me suis forgé un nouveau nom William. Je savais que le temps viendrait où les sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom là. Lorsqu'enfin je serai devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde. " avait proclamé l'illusion de Voldemort. _

Harry avait écouté William prétendre que Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, il avait écouté les contre argument de Voldemort. Puis avait assisté à l'arrivée du Basilic, d'un vulgaire phénix et du choixpeau magique. Armée d'une épée il vit son frère tentait de tuer la créature, puis s'évanouir au sol, trébuchant contre une pierre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Sa tête heurtant douloureusement la dalle de pierre glacée.

_" Tu meurs ce soir, William Potter. " _

_" Protego. " cria Harry, faisant apparaître un bouclier entre son frère et la créature, quittant ainsi son charme de désillusion. _

_" Le second Potter. " murmura le Lord. " Pourquoi te dresses-tu face à moi? Toi qui a plus que tous souffert des préjudices du Survivant? Ginny me parlait de toi. Oh oui, si discret, si réservé, si inutile aux yeux de tous. " murmura l'illusion. " Pourquoi? La mort de ton frère ne te serais que bénéfique ? Elle me permettrait de renaître de mes cendres et de t'aider dans la tache que tu t'es octroyé. Je pourrais faire vivre Sirius Balck, Harry. " _

_Durant un bref instant Harry fut tenté de baisser sa baguette, puis il décela le mensonge dans le regard de son adversaire. _

_" Tu mens. " chuchota Harry. " Mais tu as raison la vie de mon frère ne m'intéresse pas mais il me permet d'effectuer mes recherches sans que personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Il est l'illusion dont j'avais besoin. Populaire. Intelligent. Courageux. Tout l'opposé de ce que les gens pensent de moi. "_

_" Et pourtant je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu agis comme le parfait Serpentard, tu simules n'est ce pas? Uniquement pour une cause que tu juges la meilleure. La magie noire t'aiderais à sauver Black, rejoins moi et tes rêves deviendraient réel. " susurra le Seigneur. _

_" Jamais. " cracha Harry. " Je ne participerai pas à cette guerre, mais je ne rejoindrai pas la personne qui a fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est! " _

_Personne ne vit, William se réveiller et encore moins le Basilic se rapprocher de la silhouette d'Harry. _

_" Harry ! " hurla William, envoyant par réflexe son épée en direction de son frère. _

_D'un geste ample, Harry s'en était saisit et avait perforé la gueule ouverte de la créature. Faisant jaillir le sang de la créature sur le sol ancien et poussiéreux de la pièce. _

_" Que comptes tu faire désormais? " susurra Tom. _

_S'agenouillant près de la carcasse du monstre, il extirpa l'une des dents de la créature et murmura :_

_" Détruire le mal par le mal . " _

_Le regard affolé de l'illusion, ou encore celui d'incompréhension de son frère ne l'empêchèrent pas de se procurer le journal intime et de le détruire. Faisant hurler le souvenir de Tom. _

_" Merci, Harry. " murmura William. " Tu es un vrai Gryffondor en fait. " rigola un instant le jeune garçon. _

_" Pardonne moi, William. Mais personne ne doit savoir, tu es le Survivant, je ne suis que ton ombre. __**Oubliette**__. " _

Il avait profité du retour de William pour rester seul dans la Chambre, s'emparant de différente partie du Basilic. Il connaissait le prix et les caractéristiques magiques et leur utilité dans les potions pour ne pas les laisser pourrir dans la Chambre.

Une seconde année de suite, Gryffondor remporta haut la main la coupe. Tout les éloges allèrent à William, tous ignorant le rôle essentiel de William dans cette sombre histoire. Tous ignorant qu'il avait aidé silencieusement le professeur Chourave et Madame Pomfresh dans le filtre de Mandragore. Qu'il en avait profité pour obtenir l'une des plantes.

Puis ce fut au tour de la troisième année d'arriver. Étrangement, elle marqua l'évasion de Peter Pettigrew et Bellatrix Lestrange, deux mangemorts reconnus. Peter pour avoir trahi la famille Potter à Voldemort, et Bellatrix pour avoir torturé jusqu'à l'inconscience Sirius Black. L'humeur des jumeaux Potter s'en était fait ressentir. William était devenu encore plus impulsif et nerveux vis à vis des Serpentard. Provoquant des duels à tout va. Harry s'était encore de plus en plus assombris avec la nouvelle. Travaillant encore plus sur ses recherches et travaillant sur la magie noire, oubliant toute rationalité dans ses recherches.

La présence des Détraqueurs n'aidait en rien l'humeur maussade des jumeaux, bien entendu William reçut des cours pour apprendre à s'en protéger tandis qu'Harry dut apprendre en autodidacte. Chose qui lui avait permis de travailler également l'occlumencie, la défense de son esprit.

Et les cours avaient pris leur rythme, les étudiants toujours aussi insouciant. Les hormones commençant d'ores et déjà à travailler chez certains troisième année. Il arrivait fréquemment d'en voir certain se bécoter librement dans les couloirs. Les premières amourettes d'adolescent. Harry, avait choisi de suivre Runes et Arithmancie. Il fut déçu de cette dernière en se rendant compte qu'elle ressemblait étrangement dans certaines notions au mathématique moldus. Par contre les runes le prenait là ou aucune matière n'y était jamais arrivé. Concentré, appliqué, travailleurs.

_" Professeur. " avait demandé un jour après la fin des cours. _

_" Ah, Monsieur Potter ! Votre dernier travail méritais amplement son optimal. " gratifia-t-elle, un sourire sincère sur le visage. _

_" Merci Madame. " murmura dans un premier temps Harry, avant d'ajouter : " L'alphabet que nous apprenons cette année n'est pas le seul utilisé n'est ce pas? " _

_" Perspicace. Je suis persuadée que votre place se trouve à Serdaigle. Il existe de nombreuses forme de runes, celle que nous étudions est la base des autres. L'ensemble des runes est une base complète, chaque alphabet a sa spécialisation dans son domaine. Celle que nous utilisons est généraliste, elle ne donne aucune force sur les éléments, ni en métamorphose avancée ou en potions de soins. " explique-t-elle. _

_" Mais quand apprendrons nous le reste ? " _

_" La patience est la mère des vertus Monsieur Potter. A quoi bon enseignez le reste si c'est pour faire des erreurs sur les runes de base? Cependant, je peux vous diriger vers certains livre de la bibliothèque pour tout travaux extra scolaire. " ajoute-t-elle, illuminant le visage du Poufsouffle. _

C'est ainsi qu'Harry trouva son nouveau livre de chevet : **Runes magiques et adaptation à la magie**. Il avait rapidement dévoré le manuel, et avait ainsi entrepris la confection de Runes de plus en plus dure et audacieuse. Avant de pouvoir créer les siennes, il se devait de mémoriser l'ensemble de celle existante d'ores et déjà.

L'année scolaire avait été rapide, aucun événement majeur n'avait été à signaler cette fois-ci. Et il semblait que la présence des Detraqueurs n'étaient qu'une sûreté inutile. Qui aurait pensé que Pettigrew ou Lestrange attaquerait l'un des lieux magiques les plus sûrs au monde?

Encore une fois, Gryffondor l'emporta lors de la coupe des quatre maisons, en majeur partie grâce à leur large victoire lors de la coupe de Quidditch. Et ceux malgré les tentatives grotesque de Malfoy pour distraire William dans sa chasse du Vif d'or. Imiter un détraqueur sans ses effets sur la personne n'avait pas été futé, et encore moins quand la personne était capable de produire un patronus corporel.

L'été avait été marqué par la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. Match que remporta l'Irlande malgré que ce soit le chercheur bulgare qui s'empara du vif d'or. Harry était resté à Londres, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses recherches et oubliant totalement le monde qui l'entourait. Ce même événement fut marqué par la réapparition de la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Un mauvais présage au goût de tout le monde.

Désormais, Harry fixait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux, tranquillement installé sur la banquette de son compartiment. En route vers sa quatrième année à Poudlard, ne se doutant absolument pas que celle ci allait s'annoncer charnière et aller modifier à jamais sa paisible existence.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitres** :

\- La suite arrivera Mercredi prochain, chapitre déjà terminé et intitulé " Le Poudlard Express, lieu de discussion en tout genre. "

\- Et merci aux deux personnes qui ont vu l'erreur du premier chapitre, je la corrigerai dés que possible !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni le merveilleux univers dans lequel il évolue. Tout cela appartient à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 3** : Le Poudlard Express, lieu de discussion en tout genre

La porte du compartiment où se trouvait Harry s'ouvrit timidement, laissant apparaitre une fille aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant et aux yeux d'un bleu océan. Curieusement, le Potter porta son attention sur la fille qui avait pénétrait dans le compartiment, et qui sans adresser un seul mot avait décidée de s'installer sur la banquette de libre. Hissant avec difficulté sa malle dans le filet conçu à cet effet et dégainant de sa poche un exemplaire de ce qui correspondait au Chicaneur. Un journal qui dans les souvenirs d'Harry était souvent décrié pour ses articles quelque peu surréaliste.

Elle ne se présenta pas, ne le regarda pas, et décida de faire ses activités habituelle. Cela ne derengeait nullement Harry, il devait admettre que c'était même plutôt agréable. Puis reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, le train se dirigeant en Écosse, et vu la durée du voyage dans le Nord de l'Écosse.

" Tu es Harry Potter. " déclara comme une évidence la jeune fille, sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Qu'il soit déstabilisé et surpris fut un euphémisme, rare était les personnes lui adressant la parole et encore plus rare était ceux qui se souvenait tout bonnement de son existence.

" Et tu es? " demanda Harry, se décidant finalement à peut-être apprécier la jeune fille.

" Luna Lovegood. " se contenta-t-elle de répondre de sa voix douce et mystérieuse.

Harry avait entendu parler de Luna Lovegood, élève qui allait rentrer en troisième année, trié à la surprise de tous à Serdaigle, vivant dans son monde croyant à l'existence de créatures tous plus farfelus les unes que les autres, et tête de turc de ses camarades de classe. Il n'était pas rare de voir des chaussures accrochés un peu n'importe où dans le château et savoir qu'ils appartenaient à la jeune étudiante.

" Tu lis ton journal à l'envers. " constata Harry, comme une tentative de lancer une conversation.

" Non. " fit-elle en toute simplicité.

Harry la regarda étrangement. Persuadé de ne pas se tromper en disant qu'elle lisait son journal à l'envers. Secouant la tête, il se replongea dans son observation du paysage. Il devait admettre que ce dernier n'évoluait pas au fur et à mesure des années. Seul la pluie, ou le soleil le rendait différent. Soit monotone, soit agréable. Soit déprimant, soit joyeux.

Une seconde fois, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit faisant pousser un soupir à Harry. Jamais en deux voyages dans ce compartiment il n'avait été autant déranger dans ses pensées, certes futiles, mais qu'il appréciait tant.

" Loufoca ! On te cherchait partout. En ton absence qui nous peux bien nous divertir? " ricana la nouvelle entrante.

Jetant un bref regard Harry fut déçu de voir une fille des années supérieur. Marietta si les rumeurs de la salle de Poufsouffle était à jour. Rumeurs qui parlaient de sa crise d'acné qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Voyant que la jeune blonde se leva pour la suivre, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête dans un rire qu'il avait espéré discret.

" Pourquoi ris-tu? " attaqua Marietta.

Visiblement, son rire n'avait pas été assez discret, ne retenant pas son soupir d'exaspération et sans la regarder il murmura :

" Je me demandais pourquoi Miss Lovegood devrait te suivre? Si tes camarades ont besoin d'un sujet drôle qu'il discute donc de ton visage. "

La réponse acerbe d'Harry n'échappa à personne, Luna semblait rayonnait sur place à l'idée que quelqu'un la défende enfin. Hésitante, elle finit par se rasseoir et reporter son attention sur son journal. Ignorant d'une manière fort subtile la Serdaigle qui bouillonait de rage.

" Qui es-tu? " réussit elle finalement à articuler.

Pas de réponse. Juste un silence étrange, et les deux étudiants assis dans le compartiment reparti à leurs occupations. D'un geste lent, très lent, visiblement vexée elle dégaina sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la personne qui l'ignorait.

" Je t'ai posé une question ! "

" Et si je n'ai pas répondu, cela signifie que je n'ai pas envie de donner suite à cette charmante conversation. Et range ta baguette avant de te faire mal, il serait dommage d'abimer un peu plus ton si charmant visage. " fit la voix narquoise d'Harry.

Le visage bouillonant de colère, elle semblait à la recherche du sortilège ou maléfice le plus douloureux qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle pourrait administrer à l'imprudent qui lui faisait face. Malheureusement pour elle, les préfets de cette année tenaient visiblement à leur nouveau rôle et circuler régulièrement dans les couloirs du train. Rangeant sa baguette, elle toisa le compartiment du regard, s'apprêta à sortir et avant de disparaitre n'oublia pas de proférer sa menace :

" On règlera ce malentendu au château. "

Et le silence revint, comme une évidence entre les deux étudiants. Ou tout au moins un silence de courte durée.

" Merci. " déclara finalement la blonde.

Haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension Harry regarda avec soin la blonde, espérant ainsi lui demander plus d'explication sans avoir à prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Échec. La blonde ne semblait pas comprendre le petit jeu du Potter.

" De? " se contenta alors de dire Harry.

" D'être mon ami. " répondit Luna, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Harry haussa d'un coup son deuxième sourcil devant le comportement étrange de la Serdaigle. Pourquoi pensait-elle, au nom de Merlin, qu'ils étaient désormais amis? Il ne l'avait aidé que parce que son rire n'avait pas été assez discret, et non parce qu'il l'avait voulu.

" Sommes-nous amis? " finit-il par dire, une pointe d'agacement facilement décelable dans sa voix.

" Bien entendu. "

" Pourquoi? " questionna Harry, voyant la blonde ne pas quitter son exemplaire du Chicaneur une seule seconde.

" Les nargoles me le disent. " souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

" Nargoles? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela? "

D'un geste de la main, Luna tenta de designer quelque chose dans la compartiment. Quelque chose qui semblait être invisible puisque lui ne détecta rien du tout. Secouant la tête, il chassa la drôle de conversation de son esprit et sans comprendre comment s'endormit en regardant le paysage. Il ne fut réveillé que quelques minutes plus tard par la présence d'une autre personne dans le compartiment.

" ..., Luna? " demanda la voix inconnue.

Il semblait au premier abord que cette fois il s'agisse réellement d'une amie de la Serdaigle, et non de quelqu'un voulant passer son temps à martyrisé la jeune troisième année.

" Je ne sais pas. " répondit mysterieusement la blonde. " Les nargoles ne me disent rien à propos de cette rumeur. " sifflota-t-elle avec légèreté.

Les yeux toujours clos, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant une nouvelle fois la blonde parlait de nargoles. Une créature visiblement sortis tout droit de son imagination.

" Un peu de sérieux. " grogna la seconde fille. " Imagine un peu que ce soit vrai, William Potter sortirai avec Susan Bones, il faut qu'on soit au courant avant les autres pour ne pas paraitre à des kilomètres. "

" Peut-être, Susan ressemble étrangement au père de Demelza Robins. Père dit que le père de Demelza aurait fricote avec la mère de Susan qui serait née d'une relation caché. " énonça platement la Serdaigle.

Intérieurement, Harry ricana, décidément il aimait cette fille, qui ne semblait pas vouer un culte à son frère, et vivre librement dans son propre monde. Finalement, elle pouvait être intéressante.

" Bien, je m'en vais voir Ginny alors. " s'emporta rapidement l'inconnue.

Une voix la porte du compartiment, et pensant pouvoir retourner dans son sommeil, il fut surpris d'entendre Luna s'adresser à lui :

" Il est mal d'écouter les conversations Harry Potter. "

" Comment? " demanda-t-il, les yeux désormais ouvert, avant d'ajouter avec précipitation. " Les nargoles? "

" Bien entendu. " répondit-elle, un sourire mystérieux gravé sur ses lèvres.

" Et ses fameux nargoles que te disent-ils d'autre? "

" Que l'année scolaire s'annonce mouvementé et pleine de rebondissement. "

Harry soupira, cette déduction n'était pas très dur à faire. Depuis l'arrivée de William à Poudlard il semblait que chaque année était marqué par un nombre incalculable d'épreuve en tout genre. La pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, la présence des Detraqueurs. Il devait admettre qu'il était assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passerait cette fois. Le temps qu'il se trouvait loin des événements il s'en moquait quelque peu.

" Quel genre de rebondissement ? " finit-il par demander avec un certain amusement.

" Pas de Quidditch cette année, le temps ne semble pas propice à la pratique d'un tel sport. " expliqua Luna sérieusement en désignant le ciel ombrageux. " Le contrat de fiançailles entre Daphné Greengrass et Drago Malfoy. L'idée d'un petit blond roi des glace dans quelques années est tout bonnement étrange. Puis la présence de beaucoup plus de nargoles que les autres années. " conclua la jeune fille d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Durant un instant, Harry pouffa de rire en imaginant la tête de son cher frère en apprenant l'interdiction de pratiquer le Quidditch à cause de simple nuage un peu trop noir au goût de la Serdaigle. Redoubla de rire en imaginant un mini-Malfoy se pavaner dans les couloirs de Poudlard quelques années plus tard.

" Finalement, je t'aime bien. " concéda Harry en regardant le regard étrange de son interlocutrice.

" Les nargoles t'aiment bien, donc j'ai décidé de bien t'aimer aussi Harry Potter. "

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Harry sourit franchement à son interlocutrice. Finalement son année scolaire s'annonçait peut-être différente des précédentes.

* * *

Dans un autre wagon, plus précisément celui réquisitionnés par les Serpentard depuis des générations, une discussion tout autre avait lieu dans l'un des compartiments. Bien loin de la légèreté présente dans le compartiment d'Harry et Luna. Une silhouette fine, élancée et visiblement agréable à regarder tenait dans ses doigts un parchemin de Gringotts. En face d'elle se trouvait les deux amis de Daphné Greengrass. Les deux seules amis qu'elle possédait depuis le début de sa scolarité. Tracey Davis, une sang-mêlée, une brune de ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Blaise Zabini, fils de la fameuse épouse au sept maris mort dans des circonstances des plus étranges.

" Alors Daph' vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qu'il y a de si important? " s'impatienta le seul garçon présent.

Un regard noir fut lancé par celle que l'ensemble des Serpentard, et une grande majorité de Poudlard nommés la Reine des Glaces. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle détestait être appelé Daph', chose que bien entendu ses amis savaient pertinemment.

" La lettre de Gringotts habituelle sur mes fiançailles imminente avec Malfoy. " lâcha-t-elle avec dédain.

" Si c'est habituelle je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que tu envoies Théo chercher un autre compartiment. " grogna Tracey.

" Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux à Poudlard pour essayer d'embrasser Nott dans un placard à balai que tu n'as pas encore pris la peine de visiter. " rétorqua fermement Daphné.

" Pas la peine de devenir désagréable, et viens en fait. " intervint Blaise, sachant d'avance qu'une conversation houleuse allait avoir lieu si il n'intervenait pas rapidement.

" Par moment, je me dis qu'un bon baiser d'un beau mâle de Poudlard ne te ferais pas de mal. " grommela pour elle-même Davis.

Pour toute réponse la brune reçut un livre dans le visage, suivit d'un regard noir de la part de l'aînée de la famille Greengrass et un rire moqueur s'échappant de la gorge de Blaise Zabini. Une mine faussement boudeuse sur le visage, Tracey plaça ses bras sur la poitrine et lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle se remettrait à la recherche de Nott si la suite n'arrivait pas plus rapidement.

" La lettre de cette année était différente des précédentes. " annonça-t-elle.

" Pourtant jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, Malfoy n'est pas mort. J'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer cette plaie en montant dans le train. " lâcha finalement Tracey, avant d'imiter le Serpentard. " _Toujours en un seul morceau la sang de bourbe? Tu ne devais pas être à la coupe du monde de Quidditch._ "

" Très convaincant, Davis. " réussit à articuler Blaise, entre deux crises de rire.

D'un simple mouvement, la reine des glaces se mit sur ses pieds et fouilla dans l'une de ses valises à la recherche du parchemin tant convoité, durant ce court laps de temps elle reçut une nouvelle question d'un Zabini de nouveaux sérieux :

" Et Malfoy est-il au courant d'un éventuel changement? "

" Non, puisque selon la lettre il reste le prétendant numéro un. Mais cela me laisse un espoir d'échapper à cet idiot. " grommela Daphné.

" Je ne te le fais pas dire. " commenta Tracey, même si visiblement elle semblait plus concerné par sa manucure que par la conversation.

" Le voilà ! " s'enthousiasma finalement la brune, sortant le parchemin, le dépliant et le tendant finalement à ses deux amis.

D'un geste rapide de la main, Blaise s'en saisit et sentit le regard de Tracey se déposer au dessus de son épaule. Puis finalement il se mit à le lire à voix haute, permettant ainsi à Davis de se remettre dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

" _Cher Mademoiselle Greengrass, _

_Comme chaque année nous vous faisons parvenir l'ordre vous rappelant le contrat de mariage dans lequel votre grand-père, Alfred Greengrass, vous a lié. Sur le point juridique, et malgré votre demande auprès de l'un de nos plus réputé avocat, je suis navré de devoir vous dire qu'il n'existe aucun échappatoire. Lors de votre quinzième année vous devrez signer le contrat avec le candidat le plus pertinent. _

_Nous voilà arrivé aux nouveaux éléments qui nous sont parvenus il y a peu. Contrairement à notre dernier rappel qui fut bref, et précis, celui là différe. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'existait de trace d'un seul héritier légitime de la famille Black, Drago Malfoy de par sa mère Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Selon les recherches de nos plus grand expert en généalogie, il existe une branche un peu plus lointaine de la famille Black. Bien entendu, et comme vous devez le savoir, cela ne suffit pas pour éloigner Drago Malfoy de votre main. _

_La seule hypothèse probable aux resultats nouveaux de ses recherches seraient que les deux nouvelles personnes soient désormais susceptible de passer devant votre courtisant dans la généalogie des Black. Dans des termes plus précis, cela signifie que l'un des deux soient capable de demander le titre de Lord Black le jour de sa majorité. _

_Comment expliquer cela? En réalité c'est très compliqué et a tellement peu de chance d'aboutir que je ne vous demanderai pas de perdre votre temps, et le mien, en vous demandant de me rejoindre à Gringotts. _

_Si vous souhaitez des réponses à vos questions, je vous conseil de mener vos recherches personnels quand à l'identité de ses possibles héritiers. _

_Votre conseiller, _

".

Le visage de Blaise semblait relire une seconde puis une troisième fois la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains, tandis que Tracey avait cessé de fixer ses ongles et regardait le visage de sa meilleure amie, étrangement joviale malgré le contenu indécis de la lettre.

" Ce n'est pas tout n'est ce pas? " intervint Davis, faisant ainsi redescendre sur terre son voisin.

Se levant une seconde fois, la jeune Serpentard extirpa un énorme manuel de sa malle, vieux et poussiéreux, donnant l'impression d'avoir voyagé à travers le temps. Sur la couverture, en lettre d'or, était écrit : "_ Généalogie des nobles et anciennes maisons._ "

" En fouinant dans la bibliothèque personnelle de ma famille j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur ce livre. Une mine d'information puisqu'il se met à jour automatiquement, à chaque naissance, mariage et même décès. " expliqua-t-elle face au regard désormais intéressé de son auditoire. " Vous voyez, là, c'est la généalogie de la famille Black. " montra la Serpentard, en ouvrant le livre à la bonne page.

" Attends deux minutes Daph', nous savons tous que les familles de Sangs-Purs finissent par se rejoindre à un moment ou à un autre. Je suis même sur qu'en remontant l'arbre généalogique nous trouverons trace d'une Black se mariant avec un Zabini. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes te fiancer avec moi? " grogna soudainement alarmé Blaise.

" Non, non. " ricana Daphné. " De toute façon, il me faut un mariage Black qui avait eu lieu deux générations au dessus de celle de Malfoy. Puis, je ne voudrais pas décevoir le nombre grandissant de tes fans chez les Poufsouffle. "

" Toujours dit que les Poufsouffle était friable et facile à conquérir. " rétorqua Davis. " Non, mais c'est vrai que te trouvent-elles tous? " ajouta Tracey, en voyant le regard sombre de son ami.

" Ici. " désigna Daphné du bout du doigt. " Vous voyez comment la ligne se sépare ? Bien, j'ai donc fait mes recherches à partir de ce point. Il se trouve que Narcissa Malfoy avait deux cousins et deux soeurs. Dans les soeurs, on peux oublier. L'une est Lestrange et n'a pas d'héritier mâle en plus d'être en cavale. La seconde a épousée un moldus et je doute que le mariage puisse ainsi être homologué. Mais chez les cousins, j'ai appris que Regulus Black était mort lors de la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais que Sirius Black, bien que ne donnant plus signe de vie depuis des années était toujours en vie. "

" Il n'a pas de fils. " fit avec justesse Blaise, en regardant la ligne d'en bas.

" Mais il possède deux neveux. " rétorqua avec agacement la brune. " Vous voyez il y a environ soixante ans, Dorea Black, l'une des soeurs du père à Narcissa, a décidé d'épouser Charlus Potter. "

" Potter? " s'étonna Blaise.

" Ne me dis pas que tu es tellement désespérée que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur le Survivant? " s'étouffa Tracey.

" Laissez moi finir. " grincha Daphné. " Donc Dorea de part son mariage n'eut qu'un seul fils, James Potter. Qui lui en eut deux, et désigna Sirius Black, actuel héritier légitime de la famille Black, comme parrain. William et Harry Potter. C'est pas suffisant pour passer devant Malfoy dans la hiérarchie des Blacks, puisque la plaie possède ce sang par sa mère et non par sa grand-mère. Imaginons un instant que Sirius Black meurt, ou demande à l'un de ses neveu pour une quelconque raison de signer des papiers en tant qu'héritier de la famille Black? "

" Cela ferait de la personne qui signe ses papiers, l'héritier légitime de la famille Black, passant ainsi devant Malfoy. " acheva Blaise, voyant où voulait en venir son amie. " Sachant que Black semble détester les Malfoy, tu penses qu'il laisserait l'un des Potter signer pour lui. "

" Et le mariage? Et le contrat? " questionna avec justesse Tracey.

* Un détail, Black sera gagnant puisqu'il empêchera ainsi Malfoy de prendre la tête de la famille Black après sa mort, il gagnera le soutien de la famille Greengrass, et on pourra rendre le contrat caduc soit en le rachetant, soit en mettant des clauses que nous ne respecterons pas. Au lieu de perdre toute ma vie au crochet de Malfoy, je perdrais disons uniquement sept années. " acheva-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois verts et argents, seul la respiration haletante et excitée de Daphné troublait les pensées de ses deux autres comparses.

" Mais il faudrait contacter Sirius Black non? " dégaina Zabini.

" Voilà le problème. Comment le contacter? "

" Peut-être que le Survivant sait où et comment le joindre non? " proposa Tracey. " Mais connaissant son aversion pour notre maison m'étonnerait qu'il nous laisse l'approcher comme cela. Puis il a été éduqué par Dumbledore, crois-tu que le vieux fou laissera son protégé s'engager dans un contrat de mariage? "

L'argument de Tracey semblait visiblement imparable, puisque même Blaise donna raison à sa camarade en hochant silencieusement la tête. Pourtant la Greengrass ne perdit pas son sourire.

" Qui vous a parlé du Survivant? Je ne voudrais pas briser le coeur de Brown ou de Bones au dernière nouvelle. "

" Oublie tout de suite Harry Potter. " attaqua Blaise.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda la brune haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

" Tu vas me demander d'aller chercher des infos sur lui auprès des Poufsouffle, alors qu'on sait tous qu'il est invisible, renfermé et ne parle à personne. "

" Il est la tête de classe en Potion, Runes et Arithmancie. " précisa Tracey, reportant son attention sur ses ongles.

" Tu préfères peut-être que je sois liée le restant de mes jours à Malfoy? " attaqua Daphné, s'adressant à Zabini.

" Tu sais très bien que non. " soupira Blaise. " Mais pour que ton plan marche il faut que tu trouves comment prendre Potter du bon côté. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi si il n'est pas stupide il cherchera à être gagnant dans ce que tu lui proposera. "

" Pour ça que ta célébrité grandissante au sein des Poufsouffle nous sera utile. Il a bien quelque chose qui lui permettra d'accéder à ma requête. Parler avec le Golden Boy de Gryffondor est inutile, et infaisable. Ses croyances sont trop ancrés en lui, et en plus cela ne ferra que créer des fissures plus profonde au sein de notre maison. "

" Rejeter Malfoy pour un Potter quel qu'il soit va en créer. Je vais voir Abbot. " soupira le garçon en se levant, et quittant le compartiment.

" Es-tu sûre de toi, Daphné ? Si cela ne marche pas... " souffla avec sérieux Tracey.

" Alors il faut que ça fonctionne. " lâcha avec fatalisme Daphné, se rappelant un bref instant la seule fois où elle avait prêter attention à Harry Potter, trois ans plus tôt sur le toit du Poudlard Express.

* * *

Au centre du train, un autre compartiment, cette fois rempli de cinqs sorcier et sorcière discutait paisiblement, s'empifrant de confiserie qu'ils avaient tous généreusement acheté à la célèbre dame au chariot du Poudlard Express. Quatre des cinqs portaient l'écusson rouge et or de la maison de Gryffondor sur la poitrine, tandis que la dernière tête posé délicatement sur l'épaule de son voisin porté l'écusson de la maison de Poufsouffle.

" Tu ne peux être sérieux, William. Pourquoi diable Dumbledore annulerai le tournoi de Quidditch. C'est le domaine, avec Hermione, qui ramenait le plus de points à notre maison. " grogna pour la énième fois Ron Weasley.

" Aurais-tu peur que Poufsouffle vous vole la coupe cette année ? " provoqua malicieusement Susan Bones, nouvelle petite amie du Survivant.

Un rire franc et sincère s'échappa de l'ensemble du compartiment, il était connu que depuis des années la maison des Blaireaux occupaient avec fidélité la dernière place de la coupe aux grandes oreilles comme certains élèves s'étaient mis à la surnommer. Bien évidemment, Gryffondor ramenait des points grâce aux actes insensés de ses membres et depuis trois ans grâce au point ramené lors de la coupe de Quidditch. Serdaigle gagnait les siens grâce à l'intelligence et aux savoir de ses occupants. Tandis que Serpentard utilisait soit la ruse, soit les cours de Potions pour brillaient en fin d'année.

" Susan. Susan. Tu devrais te mettre en tête que Poufsouffle ne l'emportera pas une seule fois durant tes septs années dans ses murs. " charia amicalement Hermione Granger.

" Uniquement parce que vous avez William. " rétorqua avec fierté la jeune fille.

" Et Hermione. " souligna judicieusement Ron, faisant rougir la Gryffondor.

" Aussi. " soupira Susan, faisant rire un peu plus son compagnon.

" Les rumeurs parlent d'un événement majeur cette année. " intervint la dernière locataire du compartiment. " Malfoy, semble en savoir beaucoup et n'hésite pas à se pavaner partout en le clamant haut et fort. "

" Malfoy est un idiot, Demelza. " précisa avec fougue Ron.

" Certes, mais je suis sur que William en sait plus qu'il ne le dit. Et le sourire stupide sur ton visage prouve que j'ai raison. " lança la cadette du groupe.

" Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela? Hormis mon splendide sourire? " ricana William, redonnant à sa colocataire un sourire mode Maraudeur.

" Rappel moi de dire à ton oncle Rémus de t'apprendre des choses plus intelligente que ce sourire arrogant. " grommela la plus jeune des cinqs.

" Moi j'aime ce sourire. " intervint Susan.

" Tu aimes tout ce que touche ou fait William. Tu es tout sauf impartiale. Quoique peut-être n'aimais tu pas Brown? " fit dans un sourire Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Ron reçut un chocogrenouille dans la figure. Il était connu dans tout le château que l'animosité entre Susan et Lavande n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et les conflits entre les deux jeunes filles étaient monnaie courante dans les couloirs. Presque aussi intense que les conflits opposant le groupe William à celui Malfoy.

" Revenons-en à nos mouton. " s'empressa de dire William, avant d'ajouter face au regard patois de Ron : " Expression moldu dont le professeur Dumbledore raffole ses derniers temps. "

" Exactement, alors que se passe-t-il cette année à Poudlard? " demanda Susan.

" Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. " déclara William, mais face aux regards de ses camarades, il baissa la voix et fit : " Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera organisé à Poudlard cette année. "

" Impossible. " s'étouffa Hermione. " La dernière fois qu'il fut organisé il y a eu des morts. " souffla la brune.

" Je sais mais Dumbledore a pris certaine mesure pour éviter tout accident. "

" Je veux y participer ! " s'enthousiasma Ron.

" Je doute que tu y arrives, Ron. " sermonna durement Hermione.

" Après tout qui mieux que William peut représenter Poudlard. " ricana Demelza.

Le Weasley fit alors semblant d'être offusqué, prenant sa mine boudeuse, et faisant rire aux éclats l'ensemble du compartiment. Jamais, Ron n'avait voulu passer devant le Survivant, il semblait s'accommoder parfaitement du rôle de meilleur ami, loin des dangers permanents et des ragots en tout genre dont été quotidiennement victime William.

" Je ne suis qu'un quatrième année.. " soupira le Survivant.

" Qui reçoit les conseils et leçons personnelles du plus grand sorcier actuelle. " intervint Susan, des étoiles dans les yeux.

" Mais je compte passer une année normale, sans pierre, sans chambre des secrets et sans detraqueurs. " rétorqua-t-il.

" Donc tu ne comptes pas postuler ? " demanda curieusement Hermione.

" Non, Albus dit que les épreuves seront dures. Il va instaurer une limite d'âge aussi. " jugea bon de préciser le Potter.

" Comment ça ? " s'offusqua Ron.

" Aucune idée, mais il faudra un âge requis pour poser sa candidature au Tournoi. "

Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'une voix mécanique s'éleva dans l'ensemble du train :

"** Nous arrivons en Gare de Pré au Lard, terminus du train.** "

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre : **

\- La suite sera postée Dimanche 15 ou Mercredi 18, encore une fois déjà rédigé, et sera nommé : **Un Poufsouffle tout sauf ordinaire** .

\- La romance, si il y a, ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain et ceux malgré le contrat mentionné dans le chapitre.

\- Le contrat est l'une des intrigues de l'histoire, mais pas la seule. Avec le tournoi. Lord Voldemort. Et quelques autres surprises. Et bien sur Sirius Black.

\- Posté en avance, certainement absent la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni les lieux qu'il fréquente. Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 4 : Un Poufsouffle, tout sauf ordinaire**

La descente du train et le trajet en calèche jusqu'au chateau fut tranquille pour Harry et Luna. Héritant tout les deux d'une calèche pour eux seul. Tranquille et rapide. L'entrée dans la Grande Salle fut différente de d'habitude, certains élèves d'année supérieure chez les Aigles, regardait d'un mauvais oeil l'amitié naissante entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Ignorant superbement les regards qu'on lui lançait, le jeune Potter alla se mettre en bout de table comme à son habitude. Isolé et paisible. Bien loin des ragots concernant Susan Bones et William Potter.

La file des nouveaux étudiants entra rapidement, visiblement effarés, les regards mélangeant anxiété, crainte et curiosité. L'un d'entre eux semblait être tombé dans le lac, ses cheveux et sa robe était humide, emmitouflé dans ce qui semblait être la veste du Garde Chasse et fraîchement nommé professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Bien qu'il aimait les créatures et leurs caractéristiques, en réalité essentiellement pour les Potions, il n'avait pas choisi cette matière et visiblement avait bien fait. Rare était les fois où aucun incident n'avait lieu durant ses cours.

Reportant son attention sur la scène que tous fixait, il vit le professeur de Métamorphose déposer l'artefact magique sur le tabouret, s'éloigner et ainsi laisser la voix mélodieuse du choixpeau s'élevait dans la salle sous le regard émerveillé des premières années. Chaque année une nouvelle chanson, différentes rimes vantant les mérites de chacune des maisons. Puis un à un, les étudiants furent appelés et réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Par politesse, et pour éviter d'avoir les sermons des Préfets, il tapa dans ses mains lorsqu'un élève fut envoyé chez les blaireaux. Comme ce fut le cas pour une fille s'appelant Laura Madley, ou encore quand le dernier de la liste un dénommé Kevin Whitby fut envoyé chez les jaunes et noirs.

Finalement, les assiettes se remplirent rapidement des divers plats que les elfes de maisons avaient pris soin de concocter dans la journée.

" Et ça c'est le Moine Gras, le fantôme de notre maison. " expliqua avec fierté l'un des préfets de la chambre aux Blaireaux.

" Et l'élève au bout de la table ? " demanda l'un des premiers années.

" Il est différent. " marmonna le préfet, le visage un peu plus sombre que précédemment. " Le loup solitaire de la maison. " expliqua-t-il, ignorant que l'une des premières année se dirigeait vers lui.

La première année semblait intimider par les regards étranges, et perplexe que lui lançait l'ensemble de sa propre table. Tandis qu'Harry la regardait se diriger vers lui sans broncher, puis s'installer devant l'assiette vide en face de lui. Le quatrième année regarda la nouvelle venue se servir des pommes de terres sans rien dire, et mettre sa fourchette en bouche.

" Laura Madley. " se présenta la jeune fille.

" Harry Potter. " répondit-il avec nonchalance, son regard de nouveau fixé sur son assiette.

" Comme dans.. " commença Laura.

"... Mon jumeau. " coupa sèchement Harry, sachant où la nouvelle allait en venir.

Puis il constata qu'elle reporta son attention sur son repas. Faisant un sourire de satisfaction, il regarda l'ensemble de la Grande Salle un bref instant, sentant l'attention que lui portait certain étudiants en provenance de la table des Verts et Argents. Trois personnes semblaient avoir leurs regards posés sur lui. L'année débutait vraiment étrangement par rapport aux précédentes.

" Pourquoi es-tu seul? " demanda-t-elle finalement.

" La définition d'être seul a un rapport avec la tranquillité. " rétorqua avec agacement Harry.

" Pourtant tu es à Poufsouffle la maison des loyaux. " fit naturellement la jeune fille, absolument pas déstabilisé par le sorcier qui se tenait assis en face d'elle.

" La loyauté ne se résume pas uniquement à une simple chambre de Poudlard. "

" Des amis? J'en vois aucun. " constata Madley.

" Détrompe toi. " répondit-il fixant le visage de la Serdaigle désormais.

Cette fois-ci un silence définitif s'installa entre les deux étudiants, chacun se contentant de manger ce qu'il se trouvait dans son assiette. Harry étrangement perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi tous avaient le sentiment de devoir lui parler cette année. Le repas de début d'année pris rapidement fin, les étudiants attendant désormais le fameux discours de Dumbledore. Discours qui arriva rapidement lorsque le vieil homme se leva. Comme depuis trois ans, il n'écoutait pas le discours, jusqu'à ce qu'un brouhaha énorme le fasse redescendre de ses rêveries. Les protestations les plus virulentes s'élevaient de la table de son jumeau, et en particulier des jumeaux Weasley.

" Pas de Quidditch cette année ? " fit l'un des deux.

" C'est une blague? " surenchérit le second.

Il n'écouta pas le professeur Dumbledore tentait vainement de faire sa blague, ni même la présentation du sorcier qui venait d'entrer. Après tout qui ne connaissait pas le pédigré d'Alastor Maugrey, auror d'élite, sorcier ayant rempli la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban. Membre réputés de l'ordre de Dumbledore lors de la précédente guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Il se permit néanmoins de le dévisager, les cicatrices qui parcourait son visage lui donnait un côté bad boy, guerrier. Son oeil magique semblait scruter rapidement, un à un, l'ensemble des élèves installés dans la Grande Salle.

"... Poudlard accueillera cette année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. "

" Intéressant. " murmura pour lui même Harry.

Tandis que dans la Grande Salle, les réactions fusèrent de partout. Certains élèves étaient enthousiastes, d'autres craignaient d'ores et déjà pour leur petit confort, et d'autres étaient finalement perplexe. Surtout les plus intelligent, il était également de notoriété public que le tournoi avait été annulé par le passé à cause du fort nombre de décès. Bien entendu à voir l'enthousiasme des Gryffondor en particulier, il ne devait pas avoir connaissance de ce détail. Le visage de William ne montrait aucune surprise, certainement l'un de ses nombreux avantages en temps que protégé de Dumbledore.

Finalement, le directeur annonça qu'une limite d'âge serait instauré. Interdisant ainsi aux élèves de moins de dix-sept ans de pouvoir postuler au tournoi. Jetant un bref regard dans la pièce il vit la déception, la résignation dans le regard d'une grande majorité du château. Et même un air de défi dans celui des jumeaux Weasley.

" Cédric va postuler. " s'enthousiasma Hannah Abbot, en regagnant la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

" Ce serait cool qu'il soit champion ! " enchérit Justin.

" On aurait enfin une chance de passer de l'ombre à la lumière. " précisa Susan.

" Tu n'as pas assez de lumière? " fit avec nonchalance Harry.

Aussitôt le calme survint, rare était les fois où Harry se décidait à parler avec les autres élèves de sa maison ou même de Poudlard en général. En réalité, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait une vérité crue sortait de sa bouche, blessante et sans aucun scrupule. Tous le dévisageait désormais, leur regard hagard et déstabilisé durant un bref instant.

" Comment ça ? " demanda finalement Susan.

" Sortir avec le Survivant n'est plus assez glorieux? " cracha Harry, la voix rempli d'un venin que tous ne lui connaissait pas.

" Serais-tu jaloux, Potter? " défendit aussitôt Ernie.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de l'étudiant que tous nommait comme le futur préfet de la maison des blaireaux. Studieux et bien vu par l'ensemble du corps enseignants.

" Jaloux de la gloire de mon frère ? Jaloux de ce qu'il a accompli a l'âge d'un an? Jaloux de ses talents de chercheur? " demanda avec un soudain intérêt Harry.

" Jaloux aussi qu'il soit la tête de notre année. " rétorqua Susan.

" Non. " se contenta de répondre le Potter. " Pourquoi serai-je jaloux d'une notoriété qui ne m'intéresse pas, Bones ? "

" Alors pourquoi tu parles? " grogna-t-elle. " Tu es un Poufsouffle et en tant que tel tu te dois de soutenir Cédric. "

" Vraiment? Combien d'entre vous me connaissent ? Hormis le fait que je sois le jumeau du Survivant, aucun d'entre vous ne sait qui je suis. Une illusion, un loup dans la bergerie des Poufsouffle, rien de plus. " lacha Harry. " Qui connait Cédric? Qui lui a déjà parlé ? Aucun d'entre vous. Loyauté ne rime pas avec hypocrisie. " acheva-t-il en entrant dans la Salle commune.

" Je le déteste. " marmonna assez fortement Susan.

" Apprends à m'aimer, les réunions de famille risquent d'être chaotique sinon. " cria Harry depuis la salle. " Après tout je reste un Potter. "

Sans demander son reste, il se mit à se diriger vers sa chambre. Le dortoir des Poufsouffle était différent de celui des Gryffondor par exemple. Il ne s'agissait pas de chambre commune par année, mais de chambre de deux personnes. Étant dans une année impairs et ne se mélangeant pas avec ses paires, Harry avait eu la chance d'obtenir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Comme chaque année ses malles et objets personnels étaient déjà là.

" Les elfes de maisons m'impressionne toujours. " murmura Harry, tout en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

D'un c'est négligé de la main, il ouvrir la malle la plus proche et en sortit une pile de livres qu'il avait pris soin d'enchanter pour ne pas attirer l'attention au cas où une personne curieuse décidé de franchir le palier de son intimité. Ouvrant la première page, on pouvait y lire, le temps qu'on s'appelait Harry Potter : _**La Magie Fourchelang, un art mal-aimé.**_

Son don pour parler au serpent s'était révélé une bénédiction, un jour où il se promenait dans l'allée des Embrumes, il découvrit par tout hasard cet ouvrage. Uniquement destiné aux personnes capable de parler la langue ancestrale des serpents. Bien sur le prix à payer était élevé, l'ouvrage n'étant pas si intéressant que cela aux yeux du vendeurs, mais plus pour faire garder le secret. Sortant les parchemins, sa plume, et son encrier il se mit à poursuivre ses recherches. Éparpillés un peu partout sur le petit bureau, on pouvait lire : " _**Propriété de la Pierre Philosophale**_ " , " _**Potions à base de basilic**_ " , " _**Sort de Guérison**_ " , " _**Runes**_ ".

Comme d'habitude, Harry se réveilla le lendemain, la tête posé sur les parchemins, de l'encre étalé un peu partout sur la joue droite. Rare fut les fois où il regagnait son lit pour passer une nuit calme et normale. L'horloge accroché au mur indiquait six heures, lui laissant ainsi deux heures avant la remise des emplois du temps. Se lavant rapidement, il descendit de bonne heure en direction de la Grande Salle, évitant ainsi la présence de ses camarades de classe.

"... forte? " entendit-il au détour d'un couloir.

Au vu de l'intonation de la voix, il doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une conversation amicale entre deux élèves. Si durant ses trois premières années dans le château il avait appris une chose, c'était bien celle-ci, ne jamais se mêler des histoires qui ne le concernait pas.

" Parce que Potter t'a défendu tu te crois aimé ? Il n'est pas son frère juste un vulgaire cracmol. " surenchérit une fois féminine.

ll s'arrêta net. La seule personne qu'il avait défendu ouvertement était la jeune blonde de Serdaigle. Luna Lovegood. Et il semblait visiblement que les personnes de cette maison avait mis leur menace à exécution.

" Harry Potter va bientôt arriver. " entendit-il dire.

Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire, bifurquant brutalement il se retrouva dans l'angle mort des deux élèves d'année supérieurs.

" Comment pourrait-il venir? " ricana Marietta.

" Les Nargoles sont venus me chercher. " répondit de sa voix ennuyée Harry.

" C'est vrai? Ils t'ont trouvés? " s'exclama la blonde, les yeux pétillant d'excitations.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, toisant du regard les deux filles qui s'en prenait à la blonde. La première n'était autre que Marietta, et il reconnut la seconde comme étant Cho Chang, une asiatique qui semblait passer son temps à courtiser Diggory.

" Va-t-en Potter ! " s'exclama-t-elle.

" Pourquoi m'en irai-je alors que vous vous en prenez à mon amie? " demanda-t-il.

" Les Poufsouffle ne se mêle pas des histoires concernant les autres maisons, ce sont des ... " commença l'Asiatique.

" Je serai toi, Chang, je ne finirai pas ma phrase. Il serait dommage pour toi que Cédric apprenne ce que tu penses réellement de lui. Plus de soirée dans les placards à balai du quatrième étage. " coupa net le Potter.

Si possible, il vit quelque rougeur apparaître sur le visage typé de la Serdaigle, tandis qu'elle en baissait même les yeux, trouvant soudainement un intérêt pour le sol crasseux du couloir.

" Que comptes-tu faire? Nous sommes deux, tu es seul. " constata niaisement Marietta.

" Tu n'as pas pris arithmancie toi. Et dire qu'on considère les Serdaigle comme intelligent. " soupira avec mélancolie Harry. " Quand à ce que je compte faire, tout dépend de ce que vous allez faire. Votre choix dépendra du mien. Soit vous partez gentiment, soit vous devrez expliquer comment un simple cracmol de quatrième années est venu à bout de deux élèves ayant leurs BUSES de sixième années. " expliqua-t-il posément.

Durant un instant, il sembla que Marietta soit prêt à dégainer sa baguette, puis finalement après avoir reçu un coup de coude dans les cotes par son amie, elle ne fit rien, se contentant de lancer des regards noirs en direction du Poufsouffle.

" Avant que vous ne vous en alliez. " intervint Harry, en voyant les deux filles faire demi-tour. " Je souhaiterais que vous laissiez Luna tranquille. "

Pour toute réponse, il entendit les deux jeunes filles se mettent à rire, croyant visiblement à une blague venant du sorcier qui venait de leur tenir tête. Arquant un sourcil d'incompréhension, il se décida néanmoins à attendre la réponse verbale des deux Serdaigle.

" Pourquoi ferrais-t-on cela, Potter? " s'exclama Marietta.

" Que dirais le Professeur Flitwich en sachant que deux de ses aigles traumatise une aiglons? " demanda Harry en fixant Marietta. " Que dirais Diggory en sachant ta vraie nature? " continua-t-il en regardant Cho cette fois.

Étrangement les deux filles ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner un instant devant les menaces voilés du Potter. Puis elles se regardèrent et entamèrent une conversation silencieuse entre elles.

" Très bien Potter. Nous laisserons ton amie tranquille. " déglutit péniblement l'Asiatique avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Puis il se tourna finalement vers la blonde qui lui souriant à pleine dent. Voyant les affaires scolaires de cette dernière au sol, il s'abaissa aussitôt pour les ramasser, puis les tendis à la jeune fille.

" Tu ferais un bon Serpentard. " commenta malicieusement Luna.

" Je serai toi, je ne dirai cela à personne. L'idée qu'un Potter puisse finir ou même se comporter comme un Serpentard ferai mauvaise publicité à mon cher frère et ses idéologies. " répondit dans un sourire Harry, avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, suivit comme son ombre par la blonde.

* * *

Dans une classe abandonnée du château, quatre étudiants se faisaient face, deux de chaque côté de la table. Trois filles, et un garçon.

" Détends toi Hannah ! " souffla le garçon à la fille timide et crispé à ses côtés.

" Blaise, c'est déjà dur de traîner avec toi à cause de ta maison mais imagine si quelqu'un me surprend pas avec un mais avec trois Serpentard. " murmura-t-elle.

En effet, la jeune Poufsouffle avait reçu une invitation pour discuter d'un sujet de la plus haute importance en compagnie de trois Serpentard. Il était connu par les amis d'Abbot que la jeune fille avait un certain faible pour l'étudiant des verts et argents, et que par conséquent elle avait d'énormes difficultés à refuser l'une de ses requêtes.

" Dépêchons nous, Théo va encore me chercher, et Rogue va hurler parce que nous ne sommes pas là à l'heure pour les emplois du temps. " fit avec agacement Tracey.

" Personne ne t'a forcé à être là. " gronda Blaise, tout en déposant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hannah, faisant fît du regard outré de Davis.

Daphné, de son côté, ne participa pas à la dispute imminente entre ses deux amies, son cerveau cherchait le meilleur moyen de parvenir à obtenir des renseignements sur Potter, sans avoir à dévoiler quoique ce soit d'important.

" Parle moi de Potter. " lâcha-t-elle sans prendre de gant, ni même une once de tact.

" Tu aurais dû t'adresser à Susan, je ne sais rien de William Potter. " rétorqua de sa voix douce la Poufsouffle.

" Je ne te parle pas de notre survivant national, mais d'Harry Potter. " continua dans un soupir la jeune fille.

Aussitôt le regard bienveillant d'Abbot, devint calculateur. La loyauté des blaireaux n'étaient pas usurpé, demander des renseignements sur un membre de leur maison ne semblait pas arriver souvent et les mettait sur la défensive.

" Que lui veux-tu? " demanda Hannah, une pointe d'inquiétude et de suspicion dans la voix.

" Blaise ne t'a-t-il jamais dit que les affaires des Serpentard ne regarde que les concernés ? " intervint Tracey. " Ou est-il trop préoccupé à explorer ton palet avec sa langue pour t'apprendre les moeurs de notre maison? "

Le visage rougissant d'Hannah fit néanmoins sourire l'interlocutrice, tandis qu'à sa droite Daphné soupirait bruyamment devant le caractère impulsif de sa meilleure amie. Blaise quand à lui, semblait être partager entre incendier Tracey ou réellement explorer une nouvelle fois le palet de la jeune fille.

" Vos affaires. " commença Hannah, prenant soin d'utiliser les bons mots. " Semblent me concerner désormais, puisque vous avez besoin de renseignement sur l'un des membres de ma maison. Visiblement pour vous adressez à moi cela ne signifie que deux choses, soit vous êtes désespérés soit vous n'avez personne d'autre à qui demander. "

" Depuis quand tu apprends aux blaireaux à se comporter comme nous? " s'offusqua Tracey, en direction de Blaise.

" Je n'ai pas eu besoin avec elle. " marmonna Zabini en regardant le sol.

Daphné scruta un long moment le regard de la fille qui pourrait la renseigner. Il semblait qu'elle soit enclin à donner des renseignements, mais avec une contre-partie qui en fallait la peine.

" Je ne peux rien dire sur ce qu'il me pousse à avoir des renseignements sur Potter. Poufsouffle n'est pas réputé pour savoir garder un secret. " commenta la Greengrass. " Mais tu pourrais avoir un rôle à jouer dans tout cela. Le jour où je déciderait de révéler tout cette mascarade tu seras conviée. " proposa assez durement la reine des glaces.

" Et je dois croire aveuglément en ta parole? " rétorqua toujours chaleureusement Abbot.

La discussion entre les deux sorcières n'encourageaient aucun des deux autres Serpentard à intervenir. Tracey et Blaise regardant à tour de rôle, les deux étudiantes se renvoyaient la balle, dans ce qui semblait être d'âpre négociation.

" Ne crois pas en la mienne, Abbot. Crois en Zabini. " rétorqua Daphné. " Tu as eu assez confiance en lui pour venir ici, tu auras assez confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège tendue à l'encontre de votre Potter. "

Durant un bref instant, la Poufsouffle semblait poser le pour du contre, fixant avec intérêt par moment le visage angélique et à la fois choqué de Blaise. Choqué à l'idée d'être ainsi utiliser, sans scrupule, par sa propre amie. Sentiment qui semblait amuser Tracey, qui se retenait ouvertement de partir dans un fou-rire interminable.

" Que veux-tu savoir ? " finit par dire Hannah.

" Tout. " déclara Daphné dans un sourire. " Tout ce que tu sais sur lui. " ajoute-t-elle devant la mine perplexe d'Abbot.

" Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir. " soupira Abbot. " Il est réservé, pas d'ami proche même si depuis hier une rumeur circule sur une amitié naissante avec la Lovegood de troisième année à Serdaigle. Personne ne connait son éducation, William refuse même d'en parler à Susan. Les cours? Il est bon sans exceller hormis en Potions, Runes et Arithmancie, où comme vous devez le savoir il frôle la perfection. "

" Luna Lovegood? " demanda aussitôt Tracey. " Son père est gérant du Chicaneur. Elle est une sang-pur étrange. " explique-t-elle, devant les visages curieux de ses deux compagnons de Serpentard.

" Elle-même. Pourquoi il est ami avec elle et non avec les membres de notre maison? Je ne sais pas. À Poufsouffle personne n'a jamais réussi à entrer dans sa vie privée et intime. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé en première année mais on s'est vite lassé de tout cela. Si tu veux l'approcher, et quoique tu veuilles de lui il te faudra t'armer de patience et de courage. " développa Hannah.

" Il fait quoi dans la salle commune si il ne parle à personne? Je pensais qu'il était juste comme cela en public. " intervint curieusement Blaise.

" Il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Les rumeurs disent qu'il y passe son temps à dormir, mais vu les cernes sous ses yeux je pense qu'il étudie en extrascolaire. Sur quoi? Je n'en sais rien. Parfois même on a l'impression qu'il n'a pas fermé l'oeil une seule seconde de la nuit. " marmonna-t-elle. " Poufsouffle représente la loyauté mais va bien au delà de ça, elle représente l'amitié, la famille, la confiance, la fidélité. Et il n'a en aucun cas montré l'une de ses qualités. Tu es considéré et appelé comme la Reine des Glaces de Poudlard, Potter pourrait être considéré comme le Roi. Impassible, dénué d'émotion, sans ami, et quand il parle à l'un d'entre nous sa voix est rempli de venin. " reprit Abbot.

" Il existe bien une façon de l'aborder non? " demanda avec perplexité Daphné, son cerveau mémorisant tout ce que lui disait la Poufsouffle.

" En toute franchise si tu veux un Potter, il serait bien plus simple de porter ton dévolue sur William.. " se contenta de répondre Abbot.

Un soupir s'échappa de la gorge de Daphné, tandis que ses doigts se posèrent sur ses tempes. Calmement elle se les massa, tandis que le silence s'était fait,belle se devait de réfléchir rapidement et de trouver une solution à son problème.

" Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'il recherche ? Qu'il déteste ? " reprit finalement la Serpentard.

" Si tu ne veux pas le braquer ne mentionne surtout pas William. " commenta Hannah. " Il semble détester son frère pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais si tu tiens réellement à lui parler, attise sa curiosité et quoique tu prévois soit persuadé de lui proposer quelque chose qu'il ne pourra refuser. Ne lui propose rien en rapport avec la loyauté ou autre, il n'est pas un Poufsouffle ordinaire. Il aime les potions, les runes, les sorts de guérison tente ta chance de ce côté là. " acheva Abbot.

Durant un long moment, le silence s'installa. Un silence plus pesant que reposant. Chacun semblait réfléchir dans son coin à la conversation qui se tenait actuellement.

" A-t-il déjà flirter avec une fille? " demanda ironiquement Tracey, visiblement agacée par la complexité du garçon.

" As-tu déjà vu le Professeur Rogue donner des points à une autre maison que la sienne? " rétorqua avec douceur la Poufsouffle.

" Il possède au moins un avantage. " ricana Tracey. " Tes cours d'été avec Marcus ne serons pas inutile, Daph', un bon baiser pourrait le décoincer. "

Sa remarque fit rire l'ensemble de la salle, hormis la concernée, qui fusillait du regard sa camarade et amie. Marcus était le garçon qu'elle avait côtoyé rapidement l'été dernier. Un étranger qui étudiait en Bulgarie. Elle ne l'avait embrassé qu'une ou deux fois, et bien entendu Tracey en avait profité pour s'en amuser à tout va. Bien qu'elle avait dû admettre que cela n'avait pas été désagréable.

" Je ne souhaite pas l'embrasser. " grogna avec un certain sarcasme et agacement la Reine des Glaces.

" Bien entendu Daph', avant d'être intime avec lui faut déjà trouver comment lui parler. Tu es bien trop romantique. Regarde avec Théo.. " débuta-t-elle.

" On sait déjà, Trace. " coupa Blaise, utilisant le surnom de la fille. " Au détour d'un couloir, tu as saisis ta chance en le poussant dans un placard libre de toute occupation et tu l'as embrassé. " acheva-t-il n'oubliant pas d'imiter les gestes surexcités de son amie.

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de Blaise, visiblement soulagé de voir les trois Serpentard se comportait de façon tout à fait banale. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils souhaitaient avoir des renseignements sur Harry Potter, mais désormais elle s'en moquait un peu. Aucun Poufsouffle ne lui en voudrait d'avoir vendu Potter, surtout depuis qu'il refusait de se comportait comme un Poufsouffle ordinaire.

" Donc tu dis qu'il aime les Potions et les sorts de guérison? " demanda confirmation Daphné.

Hannah se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête pour toute réponse. Elle avait appris à force de côtoyer Blaise, que les Serpentard n'était pas les plus grands fans des réponses uni syllabique inutile.

" Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? " demanda la jeune Serpentard, un sourire malicieux et quelque peu effrayant illuminant son visage.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'était installé en bout de table comme il en avait pris l'habitude. La tranquillité du matin lui était agréable, aucune discussion inutiles, et le calme de choisir ses plats sans craindre de ne plus rien trouver à manger. En face de lui, comme la veille, la première année Laura Madley s'était senti obligée de s'installer en face de lui, pour le plus grand désarroi Harry. Subitement, il se mit à frissonner. Frisson qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à la jeune fille.

" Qu'y a-t-il? " demanda-t-elle.

" Ne cesses tu donc jamais de poser des questions sur des choses qui ne te regarde pas? " souffla de mauvaise humeur Harry.

" Jamais. " répondit-elle dans un premier temps, avant d'insister : " Alors? "

Un profond soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry, même en se levant tôt et en descendant pour être tranquille, cette année cela ne semblait pas possible. De temps en temps il sentait même le regard noir que lui lançait Bones à l'opposé de ma table.

" Mauvais pressentiment. " se contenta de répondre Harry, uniquement pour se débarrasser de la curiosité de la première année.

Comme prévu la réponse sembla satisfaire la curiosité malsaine de Madley, ce qui permit enfin à Harry de se concentrer sur son repas en toute tranquillité. Chose qui ne dura que peu de temps, William Potter venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, et se dirigeait vers Susan Bones.

" Direction les cuisines. " marmonna Harry, décidé à éviter la présence du Survivant.

" Monsieur Potter ! " s'écria le professeur Chourave. " N'oubliez pas votre emploi du temps. " sermonna la vieille femme.

Maugréant face à son soudain oubli, il se retourna et non sans oublier de remercier sa directrice de maison il s'en empara et le parcours rapidement du regard. Cette après-midi, double cours de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigle, botanique avec Serpentard et une heure d'arithmancie. Une après-midi assez ennuyante en vue. Il vit néanmoins que le dernier jour de la semaine, il aurait la chance d'avoir double cours de Potions, suivit d'un double cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Une matinée mouvementé en perspective. Inconsciemment, son regard se déposa sur la silhouette d'Alastor Maugrey, il espérait qu'il serait meilleur enseignant et pédagogue que les trois derniers prétendants à ce poste.

" Potter ? " appela une voix, au moment où il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle.

Péniblement, il se retourna et croisa le regard ennuyé et quelque peu agacé d'Hannah Abbot, étudiante dans son année et dans sa maison. L'une des Poufsouffle qui n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de devenir son ami lors de la première année .

" Oui, Abbot? " questionna-t-il, insistant sur son prénom, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait guère de temps à lui accorder.

" Des amis à moi souhaitent te rencontrer et te proposer un marché ce weekend. " déclara-t-elle d'un coup.

Harry cessa de respirer un long moment, la dévisageant comme-ci une seconde tête venait de lui pousser sur le côté, puis finalement il secoua la tête et repartit en direction des cuisines.

" Tu devrais prendre la peine de les écouter, Potter. " grincha Abbot, visiblement contrariée d'être une énième fois ignorée par le jumeau du Survivant.

" Et pourquoi ferrai-je cela? " demanda-t-il, en s'arrêtant dans sa marche.

" Écoutes Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à discuter de tout cela avec toi, si tu souhaites en savoir plus alors pour une fois tu devras te déplacer Samedi à quinze heures dans la salle de classe abandonné du quatrième étage. " rétorqua-t-elle assez violemment.

Harry se retourna en direction de la Poufsouffle et put voir dans son regard un certain agacement et une certaine colère. Intrigué, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et dans un sourire qui sonnait faux se mit à dire :

" Si jamais je décide de venir, préviens tes amis que je ne viendrai pas seul. "

Et sans entendre la fille murmurer " C'est pas gagné. ", il se dirigea enfin en direction du lieux qui remplirait son estomac pour la matinée. Sifflotant, et chassant au loin le mauvais pressentiment qui s'était emparé de lui un peu plus tôt et la proposition dés plus étrange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hannah Abbot.

* * *

**Notes de fin de Chapitre :**

\- Voilà pour la suite de l'histoire ! Le prochain chapitre paraîtra la semaine prochaine et s'intitulera : "**Un professeur aussi étrange que les précédents.** "

\- Finalement j'ai trouve le temps de publier le chapitre aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni les lieux qu'il fréquente, tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 5 : Un professeur aussi étrange que les précédents**

La première journée de cours fut tout aussi ennuyeuse que les précédentes, les professeurs avaient tous décidés de mettre en avant leur programme de l'année, parlant également de leur déception sur les résultats des examens de l'an dernier et surtout, et déjà, sur l'année de BUSE qui allait les attendre l'année prochaine. Ennuyeux. Hormis la fille aux cheveux broussailleux de Gryffondor, il semblait que l'ensemble des élèves de quatrième année soit du même avis qu'Harry. Chose rarissime dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Comme à son habitude, il s'installa à son bureau le soir venu, feuilletant l'ensemble des recherches qu'il avait déjà faite. Beaucoup trop à son goût pour une avancée quasi-inexistante. Il avait d'abord émis l'hypothèse de mélanger la Pierre Philosophale avec les capacités magique des restes de Basilic qu'il avait récolté mais hormis lui donner une vie éternelle, et certainement quelques caractéristique assez étranges ça n'aurait nullement réveillé Sirius. Dans un second temps il avait espéré prouver que les runes étaient efficaces avec la Pierre, mais non rien dans les fichus manuels qu'il avait trouvé un peu partout. La magie noire? Il fallait qu'ils vendent son âme pour en découvrir les secrets les plus profonds et par dessus tout il craignait de perdre la tête, et ainsi d'oublier le but qu'il s'était fixé. Une énième théorie a oublier. Finalement la dernière chance qu'il possédait entre les mains se résumait dans ce manuel sur les sorts de guérisons en fourchelang.

" Pourvu que Salazar et Herpo puissent m'aider. " marmonna Harry, se frottant les yeux et saisissant le livre.

_La magie du Fourchelang ne se résume pas uniquement à de simple sifflement, comme le commun des mortels peux le penser. L'étroitesse d'esprit des sorciers ne possédant pas la capacité, le don unique qui nous a été donné de parler à cette noble race qu'est le Serpent, nous a conduit à devoir nous cacher, comme des marginaux, incompris et isolé. Toi qui nous lis, tu possèdes ce don, n'en ai pas honte. Nombres d'entre nous ont été persécuté jadis pour cela, mais nous continuons de croire qu'un jour notre langage sera reconnu à sa juste valeur. Oui, il s'agit d'un langage comme le latin en est un. Après tout, le fourchelang possède son propre alphabet. Savoir siffler ne signifie pas grand chose, savoir la parler quotidiennement représente beaucoup. _

_Paracelese, réputé pour être le premier fourchelang n'a guère hésité à retranscrire son savoir pour les générations futures, tout comme Salazar Serpentard et Herpo l'infâme le firent également. Dans cet ouvrage sera retranscris l'ensemble des recherches qui se sont accumulés au fil des années. Pour utiliser, comprendre ou même qui sait inventer tu devras maîtriser ce langage hors du commun et si complexe. J'imagine le visage que tu dois faire, en te disant que tu arrives déjà à parler au Serpent. Mais t'es-tu déjà demandé comment tu y étais arrivé ? La peur, l'adrénaline ont fait que ta capacité à parler le langage des Serpents est apparu. Essaye sans pression, tu ne réussira pas du premier coup. Comprends-tu, toi qui me lis, la complexité de la tâche qui t'attends? La maîtrise de ce langage correspond un peu à maîtriser sa magie. La première fois peut être comparé à de la magie accidentelle. _

_Parler aux Serpents est signe de magie noire, alors je me pose la question en écrivant ses lignes de savoir pourquoi? N'est-ce pas ce que l'on décide de faire qui prédit l'essence même de la magie? Si tu venais à empêcher un Serpent de tuer des centaines de personnes, serais-ce encore considéré comme néfaste? Nous sortons de l'ordinaire, nous ne sommes pas des être normaux, nous sommes uniques. Et en tant que tel nous nous devons d'utiliser notre don pour faire ce qui nous semble juste, pour défendre notre cause. Comme Herpo, jadis, l'a fait, même si il l'a utilisé à mauvais escient aux yeux du peuple magique. Mais si il avait gagner ce conflit, le fourchelang ne serait-il pas considéré autrement? N'est-ce pas l'erreur de quelques sorciers qui a fait notre oppression durant tant de générations ? N'est pas leurs erreurs, leurs sentiments de devoir nous isoler qui a crée les Mages Noirs comme Herpo? _

_Je vais m'arrêter là pour cette préface, et te laisser le loisir de découvrir par toi même, l'histoire de notre don, son savoir, et sa ô combien bénédiction pour la guérison. Toi, cher Parleur de Serpent, Dresseur de Serpent ou quelque soit le surnom que tu as pour ta capacité, en lisant ses lignes tu deviens l'héritier spirituel de notre oeuvre. À chaque avancée, à chacun de tes aboutissements dans tes recherches retrace les. Pour aider les générations future à quitter cette image qui nous suit aujourd'hui et durant de nombreuses années encore. _

_Abraxas Gaunt, sixième génération de Fourchelang, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, cousin au second degrés de Paracelse Junior, arrière arrière arrière et encore arrière petit fils de Paracelse. _

Harry referma un instant le livre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lire. Visiblement, la personne qui avait rédigé cela ne faisait pas de distinction entre magie noire et magie blanche, tout dépendant de l'utilisation que l'on en faisait. Intriguant aux yeux d'Harry était surtout la vision du sorcier de mettre en avant le bien fait possible du Fourchelang. Si la médecine était capable d'évoluer grâce au Fourchelang? Il n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à reprendre les recherches de ses prédécesseurs et à essayer tant bien que mal de faire évoluer tout cela.

Et c'est dans la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'Harry passa la nuit, oubliant même de dormir ne serais-ce qu'une petite heure. Il était pris dans sa lecture, ne se laissant distraire par rien. L'histoire du Fourchelang, sa conception, son origine, ses capacités et son alphabet si spécial ne le lassait pas. Il se sentait existant en lisant cela, et capable de repousser les limites qu'avait pu rencontrer les anciens détenteurs du livre. Il soupira néanmoins quand il se rendit compte de l'heure déjà bien matinale. Le soleil, doux et timide, venant heurter sa nuque à travers la fenêtre.

La journée de cours se déroula sans encombre, et les suivantes également, rare était les fois où Poudlard pouvait se targuer de ne pas avoir eu de farce, ou d'étudiant pris en flagrant délit de violence entre diverses maisons. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il s'était passé ses derniers jours, bien loin du désordre habituel des années précédentes.

" Abbot. " héla Harry, le Jeudi en sortant de la salle de sortilège et avant de se diriger pour son cours de runes.

" Quelle surprise, Potter. Aurais-tu décidé de te sociabiliser enfin? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Une mine outrée s'empara du visage du Poufsouffle, scandalisé par la question stupide de la jeune fille. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminait un bref instant, avant de reprendre son calme et de s'impatienter :

" Si c'était pour regarder mes yeux, Potter, tu aurais pu attendre ce soir. " grogna la fille. " Au cas où tu l'aurai oublié j'ai un cours de.. "

" Divination, je sais. " coupa sèchement Harry. " Comme j'ai Études des Runes, une vraie matière. " jugea bon de préciser le Potter. " Mais tu pourras dire à tes amis que je serais présent Samedi. " lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons.

" Parfait. Bon choix , Potter. " hurla-t-elle dans le couloir, s'attirant ainsi le regard interrogateur de Susan et Ernie qui venait de sortir de la salle de classe.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, la courtoisie il s'en moquait quelque peu. Il avait runes dans quelques minutes et cela suffisait clairement à égayer son humeur. Le professeur Bathsheba Babbling savait réellement de quoi elle parlait, experte en la matière, et prix d'excellence dans l'expertise des runes en 1973, plus jeune sorcière à avoir obtenu sa maîtrise et désormais elle se sentait redevable envers les Runes pour décider de les enseigner à une majorité d'étudiants qui en avait strictement rien à faire. La salle de classe, en elle-même se trouvait au sixième étage du château, dans un coin isolé de l'étage en question. Comme dans un amphithéâtre, les sièges étaient remplacé par des bancs qui étaient sur une sorte de pente. Le bureau, et le tableau se trouvait en contrebas. Comme à son habitude, Harry fut le premier arrivé.

" Professeur Babbling. " salua avec gaieté Harry.

" Monsieur Potter, fidèle à votre réputation. " s'extasia la professeure en voyant son meilleur et préféré élève se tenir debout en face d'elle.

" Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir et rater l'un de vos cours Madame. " murmura Harry à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu par un éventuel arrivant.

" Vous me flattez. " ricana Babbling. " Tout comme l'essai que vous m'avez envoyé cet été. Je dois admettre qu'il était remarquable en tout point. " déclara-t-elle, lui tendant une copie entourée d'un grand et simple O couleur rouge vif.

Harry sourit fièrement en recevant la copie que lui tendait le professeur de Runes, il avait désormais l'habitude d'obtenir des Optimal dans cette matière, mais pas en réalisant un travail extrascolaire qui ne figurait pas dans les manuels de troisième année. Il avait émis une suite de déduction avec ce qu'il avait appris dans l'année, qui l'avait emmené sur des hypothèse bancales pour finalement tracé une rune de force avec un équilibrage quasiment parfait. Tout au moins pour un étudiant de son niveau. Rune de force qui n'était censé être étudier qu'en cinquième année.

" Vous savez Monsieur Potter, je pense réellement à vous proposer de passer une maîtrise en rune si vous continuez ainsi jusqu'à vos ASPIC. " expliqua la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. " Les étudiants aussi jeune ayant une affinité aussi développée avec l'art ancien des runes est très rare, le plus souvent les sorciers ne s'intéressent que tardivement aux runes. "

" Je comptais bien poursuivre mes études sur les Runes au delà de Poudlard. " commença Harry. " Il est toujours passionnant de découvrir que les runes peuvent très bien remplacer une baguette magique. Qui sait dans quel genre de choses nous pouvons nous retrouver? " acheva-t-il avec humour, faisant rire aux éclats son professeur.

" Vous devriez aller vous asseoir, vos autres camarades ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. " finit-elle par dire après avoir cessée de rire.

Harry obtempéra rapidement et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, il aimait la hauteur et la tranquillité de l'endroit. Les discussions avec le professeur Babbling, il les aimait même si elles étaient rares. Il avait appris qu'être vu avec un professeur avant le début d'un cours attirait à la fois la curiosité et la jalousie de certains autres élèves. Comme prévu la salle de classe fut rapidement envahi par le peu d'étudiant de quatrième année qui avait pris et choisi de poursuivre cette option cette année. Parmi les élèves présent Harry fit un rapide calcul, seulement une Gryffondor, Hermione Granger l'une des amies proches de son jumeau, quatre Serpentard dont Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Tracey Davis. Deux autres Poufsouffle en plus de lui, Ernie MacMillan et Mandy Brocklehurst et quatre Serdaigle représenté par Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin. Douze élèves, bien loin du nombre de représentants dans les autres matières. Seul, peut-être, l'étude des moldus avait un nombre d'étudiants encore moins important.

" Bienvenu à tous pour une nouvelle année en ma compagnie. " salua de son habituelle voix joviale le professeur. " Cette année sera partagée en deux créneau aussi important l'un que l'autre. Dans un premier temps après avoir étudié les sinogrammes l'an dernier, nous passerons aux Hiéroglyphes venant d'Égypte. Ce sera en grande partie notre théorie de l'année. Dans un second temps, et pour le côté pratique, je souhaiterai que des binômes se forment et que chaque duo fournissent un travail sur la création d'une rune. " continua-t-elle. " L'an dernier nous avons vu qu'au delà d'une écriture et de simple symbole comme le fait croire la croyance moldu, les logogrammes possèdent une portée magique. Bien entendu, ce travail en groupe demandera du temps en dehors de cette salle de classe, il est interdit d'utiliser un seul type de logogrammes, j'aimerai que vous essayez de créer votre propre alphabet runique. Donc que cela soit compréhensible et tout à fait plausible. " acheva-t-elle, faisant murmurer l'ensemble des étudiants hormis Harry qui semblait excité à cette idée.

Inconsciemment, il semblait que les binômes se soient formés naturellement. Seul la fille aux cheveux broussailleux et le Poufsouffle solitaire se retrouvèrent sans compagnon. La situation faisant soupirer Harry, l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec une amie de William, de devoir travailler avec elle en extérieur et ainsi risqué de voir son frère plus que nécessaire ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Visiblement, le professeur Babbling en était arrivée à la même conclusion puisqu'elle ajouta :

" Bien, il semble que l'ensemble des binômes se soient formés. Aujourd'hui et pendant environs un mois nous travaillerons sur le côté théorique, avant de débuter le projet de l'année courant Octobre. Sortez vos exemplaires de "** Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques** " et ouvrez le page cinq. " ordonna posément la cinquantenaire.

Et le reste du cours se déroula ainsi, le professeur Babbling parlant avec enthousiasme des Hiéroglyphes égyptiens et les douze étudiants prenant autant de notes que possible, la tête déjà tourné au projet qui les attendait le mois prochains. Harry se décida finalement à éviter la Gryffondor pour le moment et descendit prendre son repas du soir dans la Grande Salle.

" William dit que le cours du Professeur Maugrey est époustouflant. Il dit qu'IL sait de quoi il parle. " s'enthousiasma ce soir là Susan devant son assiette.

" Oui, c'est juste incroyable.. " s'exclama un dénommé Stebbins, un an plus âgé que Susan.

Harry regarda les élèves discutaient de leur futur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et spéculer sur l'intitulé de leur prochain cours. Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler à chaque fois que Bones mentionnait et donnait allègrement l'avis de William Potter sur Alastor Maugrey. L'amour devait vraiment rendre aveugle pour qu'elle ne possède que son prénom à la bouche. Il assista également au départ discret et curieux d'Hannah Abbot en direction du Parc de Poudlard. Peut-être allait-elle prévenir ses amis qu'il avait accepté l'entretien. Il n'osait d'ailleurs pas dire à Abbot qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié l'horaire de rendez vous. En parlant de ça, peut-être serait-il temps de prévenir Luna qu'il l'invitait à une rencontre mystérieuse? Ou peut-être ne pas la prévenir et l'emmener avec lui dans cet endroit bizarre, prétextant une surprise? Oui ça avait l'air assez amusant de ne la prévenir que le jour même. C'est sur ses pensées empli de légèretés et en sifflant dans sa barbe qu'il regagna sa chambre, pour une nouvelle soirée de recherches.

* * *

Hannah Abbot se dirigeait aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible en direction de la cours Ouest du Parc de Poudlard. Lieu de rendez-vous que lui avait fourni Blaise en apprenant que son amie avait une réponse à leurs donner. À cette heure de la soirée, et juste avant le couvre-feu, elle était sûre de ne rencontrer personne de sa maison, et personne d'autre surtout dans la cours Ouest, l'une des moins fréquentées de l'établissement.

" Te voilà enfin. " grommela Davis, visiblement mal à l'aise de devoir attendre la nuit tombante.

" Blaise. Greengrass. " salua Hannah, ignorant avec pragmatisme la dernière du trio.

" Alors? " demanda de sa voix froide Daphné, tandis que Blaise lançait un regard d'excuse à la Poufsouffle.

" Il sera là mais accompagné. " se contenta de répondre Hannah.

" Accompagné ? " demanda subitement méfiante Tracey.

" C'est ce qu'il a dit. Par qui? Je n'en sais strictement rien. " rétorqua Abbot.

Durant un court laps de temps, Daphné ne dit rien, réfléchissant rapidement dans sa tête. La venue de quelqu'un avec lui n'était pas prévu, encore plus si la personne qui l'accompagnait était soit un adulte soit une personne réussissant à déjouer sa ruse. Mais au fond elle avait l'espoir qu'il amène un adulte avec lui. Un adulte qui ne serait nul autre que Sirius Black.

" Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. " finit-elle par maugréer de mauvaise humeur.

Hannah se contenta de secouer la tête négativement, donnant pleinement raison à Greengrass. Pour le peu qu'elle connaissait le Potter, elle en avait déduit qu'il resterait camper sur sa position de ramener quelqu'un.

" Si seulement Blaise avait eu l'idée de se mettre avec Granger en Runes, tout serait plus simple. Daph' tu aurais pu fricoter avec Potter pendant vos soirées travaux pratiques. " ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner Tracey, faisant malgré elle, rire Blaise.

" Tu es irrécupérable. " grogna Daphné.

" Non mais Daph' ça aurait été tellement plus simple de le convaincre d'accéder à ta requête si tu devais passer du temps avec.. " commença Tracey.

" Tais-toi. " siffla la Reine des Glaces. " Je te vois venir, toi et ton obsession malsaine pour les placards à balai. "

" Faut avouer qu'elle n'a pas si tord.. " tenta à son tour Blaise.

" Taisez-vous. Par Merlin, je tiens à dormir ce soir. " grogna-t-elle.

L'ensemble des trois autres se mirent à rire, devant ce qui ressemblait au désarroi de la fameuse et non dés moindre convoitée Reine des Glaces. S'installant délicatement sur le muret de la cours, elle regarda avec tendresse les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel dégagé d'Écosse.

" J'espère que tout ce passera bien. " commenta Daphné.

Ses deux amis ne firent qu'hocher la tête, regardant avec tristesse leur amie fixait le ciel de Poudlard. Hannah put même y lire une certaine peur dans le regard de Blaise, et se décida finalement à changer de sujet :

" Vous avez eu le professeur Maugrey ? "

" Bien sur ! " s'extasia Tracey, qui retrouva son dynamisme d'avant. " Incroyable. Magistral. Époustouflant. " énuméra la sorcière, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'une Poufsouffle.

" Elle est tombé amoureuse de lui. " lui chuchota Blaise, faisant tousser de rire Daphné et aussitôt stopper le monologue de Davis.

" Répète un peu, Zabini. " grogna Tracey. " Je suis persuadée qu'en demandant à Maugrey, il me donnerais un ou deux sorts utiles pour t'empêcher d'avoir une éventuelle descendance dans le futur. " acheva Davis, un sourire sadique illuminant soudainement son visage.

Aussitôt le seul Serpentard mâle présent ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant la menace de sa camarade de maison. Peut-être bluffait-elle, mais il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de voir cela se produire. Reculant posément, il s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Davis, sous les regards moqueurs de la gente féminine.

" Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? " demanda tout de même Hannah.

Tracey regarda la Poufsouffle comme-ci il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Secouant la tête devant le regard amusé des deux autres verts et argents elle se décida à ironiser dans un premier temps :

" Hormis son oeil magique qui voit même au travers du bois, de ses ô combien cicatrices partout sur le corps, et sans oublier de sa jambe en bois? Rien bien sur. " et ajouta face au regard suppliant d'Abbot : " Tu verras quand tu seras en cours avec. "

Envoyant un dernier sourire resplendissant à la Poufsouffle, tandis que les deux autres Serpentard riaient désormais à gorge déployée devant le comportement enfantin de leur amie, et qu'Hannah Abbot soupirait de frustration à l'idée de ne pas en savoir plus. Ayant désormais hâte d'être au lendemain et pour la première fois en général d'être en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

La tapisserie murale rouge et or ornée du fameux Gryffon, emblème légendaire de Godric Gryffondor, brillaient aux éclats, illuminé par le feu de cheminé qui consumait les bûches une par une, crépitant dans la salle commune du septième étage. Assis dans les fauteuils moelleux de la pièce principale se trouvait le quatuor de Poudlard. Les quatrièmes année William Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mais aussi la troisième année Demelza Robins.

" Vu vos regards vous êtes encore avec le cours de Maugrey ? " ricana doucement Demelza.

La troisième année au cheveu d'un rouge vif, teinture qu'elle s'était faîtes cet été et qu'elle comptait garder éternellement selon ses dires, les yeux d'un marron clair très banal, fixait ses amis les yeux brûlant d'amusement. Lors de son premier cours avec l'ancien Auror, elle aussi, avait eu dû mal à penser à autre chose.

" Il parle de la guerre comme-ci celle ci était à notre porte. " grommela le Survivant.

" Mais c'est dommage qu'il se sente obligé de prendre sa retraite en fin d'année. " maugréa Ron, visiblement resté bloqué sur cette partie du cours.

" Expliquer l'utilisation des impardonnables et les faire fonctionner sur des araignées.. " débuta William, faisant frissonner Ron à la mention des petites créatures. " c'était juste.. Étrange.. Mais il a réussi à captiver notre attention.. " acheva le Survivant.

" Vous avez réellement eu le droit aux impardonnables? " s'égosilla brusquement Demelza.

" Malheureusement.. " soupira William. " Tu aurai vu le visage livide de Neville.. "

" Le tien n'était pas beaucoup mieux.. " taquina Ron.

" Et le tien? " sourit le Potter. " Juste à voir les araignées on aurait cru que tu subissais le doloris. " rétorqua-t-il finalement.

Pour toute réponse, le visage livide, Ron envoya dans toute sa grâce le livre à portée de main en direction du visage du Survivant, sous la crise de rire incontrôlable de Demelza.

" Il sait de quoi il parle. On a l'impression qu'il en a déjà subi deux et peut-être même utilisé les trois lors de la guerre précédente. " se contenta finalement de dire William.

Silencieusement, le Weasley se contenta d'acquiescer, frissonnant en se remémorant l'effet qu'avait eu chacun des sortilèges impardonnables. Comme un seul être, les trois camarades se retournèrent pour finalement trouver une Hermione Granger, fixant les flammes, et visiblement perdue dans le méandre de ses pensées.

" Que se passe-t-il, Hermione? " demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude Robins.

" Je réfléchis. " se contenta de soupirer la brune, ses mains se posant sous son menton, les flammes dansant dans ses pupilles.

" À quoi? " questionna sans aucune grâce Ron.

Aucune réponse durant un long moment, Hermione semblant peser les mots de sa future réponse. Le regard toujours intéressé par la danse des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée, puis elle se détourna subitement et fixa ses amis.

" Étude des runes. " tente-t-elle finalement d'éluder.

" Si la matière est trop dure, je t'avais conseillé de prendre Divination. Prédire la mort dans d'atroces souffrances te donnent un Optimal à coup sûr. " décréta le Weasley, visiblement fier de sa réplique.

" Il y a autre chose. " rétorqua William, faisant fît de la mine outré de son meilleur ami.

" Le professeur Babbling nous a donnée un projet à faire en binôme sur l'année.. " commenta Hermione, une certaine lassitude dans la voix.

" Mais tu es la seule Gryffondor a avoir pris Runes. " s'étouffa le roux.

" Si tu te taisais, Ronald, et que tu la laissais finir ! " intervint durement Demelza.

Pour toute réponse, le Weasley lança un regard assassin à la troisième année, William se retint de rire et Hermione la regardait avec un mélange de remerciement et de soulagement.

" Et en binôme j'ai héritée de ton frère, William. "

La réaction fut immédiate, Ron cessa aussitôt de respirer, prenant une teinte étrangement violette. Demelza regardait son amie d'un air calculateur, tandis que le Survivant semblait perplexe. Les relations tendues et distantes, voire par moment inexistantes entre les deux frères n'étaient un secret pour personne.

" C'est intéressant. " se lança délicatement Demelza. " Il est la tête de votre année en Runes, et si j'écoute le Professeur Babbling pour nos cours, elle prétend qu'elle n'a jamais vu d'élève aussi doué que Potter depuis qu'elle a la chance de partager son savoir. "

" Oui, scolairement parlant je ne doute pas d'en apprendre pas mal à ses côtés. Socialement, c'est différent. Susan le dit qu'il ne supporte pas d'entendre parler de toi. " commença-t-elle, en fixant avec une légère crainte William. " Je suis ton amie, et si cela te dérange que je soit dans l'obligation de passer du temps à travailler avec lui, je peux demander à Babbling de changer les binômes. " acheva-t-elle dans la précipitation.

" Je pense justement que tu devrais rester avec. " intervint Demelza, avant d'ajouter devant les mines surprises des trois autres. " William, quoique tu dises il s'agit de ton frère, le même sang coule dans vos veines. Il est temps de passer outre tes préjugés et de tes propos de première et seconde année. Vous êtes de la même famille, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous ignorer comme cela. " développa la fille.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi, Hermione et son travail de runes, possède un rapport avec ce que tu dis. " répondit William, se massant le front qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que la conversation progressait.

" Hermione obtiendrait un O sans aucun doute possible en Runes, et connaissant l'envie de faire ses preuves, elle en sera réjouie. Puis, le travail signifierait devoir le voir en dehors des heures de cours, parler avec lui et ainsi en apprendre plus sur ton frère pour aller lui parler dans le futur. " soupira Demelza, levant les yeux au ciel.

" Trouver ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, voir son vrai caractère. Me renseigner discrètement sur lui et en savoir plus sur ses envies, ses projets. " marmonna Hermione.

" Exactement. " souris Demelza en regardant Hermione, sous les regards quelque peu perdus des deux garçons.

William Potter était intelligent, sportif et toutes les qualités qu'on voulait bien lui donner, mais ses amis savaient une chose que peu connaissaient. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, toute trace d'intelligence ou de logique, disparaissait de l'esprit du Survivant. S'évaporant et effaçant tout esprit critique de sa personne. Il avait eu du mal à le savoir dans le même château que lui, mais si différent et si lointain. En grandissant au côté des jumeaux Weasley, il avait toujours espéré durant son enfance retrouver son jumeau à Gryffondor et vivre de folles aventures avec lui afin de rattraper le temps qui leur avait été volé par Voldemort. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il le vit être trié à Poufsouffle, la seule chose qui à l'époque lui était passé par la tête pour passer outre ce sentiment avait été de l'insulter de paria. Chose qu'il regrettait énormément depuis mais qu'il était dans l'incapacité de rattraper.

" Je ne comprends plus rien. " cria presque Ron, attirant finalement l'attention des deux filles.

" C'est très simple, Hermione restera en binôme avec le frère de William. Elle en apprendra plus sur lui et nous permettra ainsi de pouvoir aider William à reprendre contact avec le jour où il sera prêt. " fit la troisième année, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, contagieux également puisque les trois autres membres du quatuor se mirent à sourire naïvement à leurs tours.

* * *

Harry montait les marches séparant le cachot de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il devait admettre que bien qu'étant doué, le professeur Rogue était une plaie vivante avec les autres étudiants. Au fond il s'en moquait quelque peu, le temps que lui était tranquille devant son chaudron à brasser des potions de plus en plus compliqué, mais entendre la voix rempli de sarcasme durant deux heures fournissait une migraine sans fin à Harry.

La veille au soir, il s'était plongé une énième fois dans son ouvrage sur la magie Fourchelang, et avait ainsi appris que Salazar Serpentard n'avait pas été le premier à être capable de parler la langue des Serpents. Après tout cela ne l'étonna pas, la croyance des sorciers s'arrêtait aux Fondateurs de l'école et n'allait pas chercher bien plus loin. L'alphabet Fourchelang s'était finalement avéré plus complexe qu'il ne le croyait, il était simple de dire des mots, mais faire des phrases compréhensible pour les créatures ou pour avoir une efficacité maximum dans les sorts étaient une autre paire de manche.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva finalement nez à nez avec la salle de classe qu'il désirait atteindre. Les autres Poufsouffle se trouvant juste derrière lui, attendant patiemment l'arrivée à la fois des Serdaigle et du Professeur Maugrey. Pour la première fois de souvenir d'Harry, l'ensemble des étudiants étaient excités à l'idée de suivre cette matière.

" Entrez ! " ordonna sèchement une voix dans l'obscurité de la salle de classe.

L'ensemble des étudiants se précipita d'obéir à l'ordre donné par l'ancien Auror. La salle de classe faisait rappelé à Harry les cachots. Des rideaux étaient tirés sur les fenêtres, ne laissant ainsi passer qu'une fine lumière. Juste assez pour éclairer faiblement la salle de classe, laissant ainsi voir divers objets. Sur le bureau du professeur, Harry put y voir un bocal contenant trois araignées qui se mouvaient énergiquement, cherchant visiblement à s'enfouir au plus vite. Après mûre réflexion, Harry s'installa en bout de classe, occasionnellement délaissé. Naturellement, le silence se fit, tous étant désormais scotché au lèvre de l'ancien Auror, attendant avec une certaine impatience qu'il débute son discours.

La jambe de bois d'Alastor Maugrey heurtait le sol avec fracas, à intervalle régulier, faisant planer dans la salle de classe une ambiance morose. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la musique d'un Thriller moldus. L'oeil magique du professeur se déplaçait à une vitesse folle, fixant un à un l'ensemble des élèves au moment où il les appelait pour vérifier leurs présences.

" Potter, Harry. " finit-il par demander.

D'un geste ennuyé Harry se manifesta en levant la main, sentant le regard magique de l'auror se poser sur lui durant un moment beaucoup plus long que pour ses camarade. Une sensation étrange s'empara du corps du Poufsouffle, le faisant subitement frissonner dans la colonne vertébrale. Puis finalement, il entendit le professeur reprendre l'appel ayant la désagréable impression que l'oeil magique ne cessait de l'épier.

" Je ne serais là qu'une seule et unique année. " commença d'emblée Fol-Oeil. " Je ne suis pas là pour faire dans le sentimentalisme mais pour vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les sortilège et maléfice que vous serez susceptible de rencontrer durant votre existence. Durant trois années vous avez acquis un semblant de connaissance concernant les créatures maléfiques. " continua-t-il calmement. "OUBLIEZ ! " gronda le professeur, faisant sursauter la grande salle. " Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un sorcier armé de sa baguette magique, de son courage et des maléfices qu'il peut connaître. "

La salle était désormais suspendu à ses lèvres, et même Harry trouvait un certain intérêt dans ce que racontais le professeur. Bien loin des stupides cours sur les Pitiponks et les strangulots qu'ils avaient tous reçus jadis.

" Un sorcier est dangereux par sa palette de maléfice, plus il sera capable de s'adapter à son adversaire, plus il sera puissant. " grogna la voix rauque. " En temps qu'ancien Auror j'ai été confronté à de nombreuses situation périlleuse, et si je suis toujours là je ne le dois uniquement qu'à mes compétences. **Stupefix** ! " cria-t-il en direction de Terry Boot soudainement effrayé.

Le sortilège fusa rapidement en direction de l'Aiglon qui ne broncha pas d'un seul centimètre, recevant le trait lumineux en pleine poitrine. Un soupir d'indignation s'éleva de nombreuses personnes, tandis qu'un éclair de dépit traversa l'unique oeil du professeur. Après avoir pris le temps d'enlever l'effet du sortilège , il reprit :

" Règle numéro un durant mes cours comme en dehors : VIGILANCE CONSTANCE ! Toujours être sur ses gardes, l'adversaire ne préviendra pas quand il vous attaquera, il ne prendra pas la peine de vous saluer comme lors d'un tournoi de duel. Non, il attaquera sans discuter. " sermonna férocement Alastor. " Bien commençons désormais. Rangez vos manuels. "

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, comme une seule personne l'ensemble de ma classe se dépêcha de ranger son manuel. Bien évidemment Susan Bones reçut un sortilège à son tour, manque de vigilance avait encore prétendu le professeur.

" Les mauvais sorts. " se délecta subitement L'Aurore. " Si l'on s'en tiens aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer les maléfices interdits se manifestant tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint votre sixième année. Telle sont les directives officielles de notre cher ministère. Cependant le professeur Dumbledore est de mon avis. Plus vite vous savez ce qu'il vous attendra mieux cela vaudra. Comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais vu ou même entendu parler? " questionna sans attendre de réponse le professeur. " Il faut que vous soyez prêt à réagir. Dans un premier temps, nous verrons une liste de sort, leurs effets et la façon de se protéger contre cela. Ensuite, nous passerons aux combats. Dans sa bienséance le professeur Dumbledore m'a accordé l'autorisation d'un tournoi entre membre de chaque maison et par année. " annonça-t-il.

Immédiatement l'annonce fut suivi de chuchotement d'excitation, tandis qu'Harry soupira déjà à l'idée de devoir se battre contre d'autres étudiants. Le seul avantage dans tout cela c'est qu'il pourrait peut-être se mesurer à son frère et l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de Dumbledore.

" Qui d'entre vous peut me dire quels sont les sortilèges les plus durement réprimandés par les lois de la sorcellerie? "

Silence. Puis quelques timides main se levèrent, tandis qu'Harry s'était mis à gribouiller les formules sur un coin du parchemin qui se trouvait en face de lui. D'un simple mouvement de la tête, l'Auror désigna Susan.

" Miss Bones. " commença-t-elle. " Ma tante m'a parlé d'un maléfice, le sortilège de l'Imperium régulièrement utilisé pendant la dernière guerre. "

" Nièce d'Amelia Bones? " demanda Alastor, avant de reprendre en voyant le hochement de tête de la jeune fille. " Effectivement, l'Imperium. Il a donné énormément de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère. Un contrôle total sur l'esprit de l'adversaire. " murmura le sorcier, s'emparant d'une des araignées dans le bocal. " **Impero**. "

L'araignée se mit à se comporter étrangement, faisant des exercices qui ressemblaient à un événement de cirque. Exécutant des sauts périlleux arrière et avant, faisant l'équilibre uniquement sur ses deux pattes. Faisant la roue en décrivant des cercles parfaits. Tout le monde, sauf Harry, se mit à rire en voyant l'étrange spectacle qui leur été donné d'assister.

" Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein? " intervint durement Alastor. " Cela vous plairait que je vous fasse subir la même chose? Le sortilège pour fonctionner demande d'assujettir, de soumettre pleinement la personne concernée à ses moindres désirs. Toutes traces de décision personnelle disparaît de votre tête, vous n'êtes plus conscient de ce que vous entreprenez. Je pourrais vous demander de tuer pour moi, de vous jeter par la fenêtre, sans que cela ne vous paraisse étrange. "

Aussitôt les rires cessèrent, certains élèves frissonnaient, d'autres avaient honte d'avoir pu rire aussi facilement. Et Harry sentait ses muscles se tendre.

" Il fut une époque non si lointaine, où ce sortilège était aussi souvent utilisé qu'assister à un cours à Poudlard. Les gens du ministère ont eu énormément de travail pour démêler les personnes qui avait été obligé d'agir sous la contrainte et ceux qui avait agis de leur propre volonté. Pour combattre l'Imperium, il faut posséder une grande force de caractère et je doute qu'un élevé de quatrième année en soit capable. Alors VIGILANCE CONSTANTE et si vous êtes confronté à ce sort esquiver le à tout prix. Suivant. " grogna Maugrey.

Étrangement, Harry se sentit dans l'obligation de lever la main. C'était à lui d'annoncer ce maléfice et à personne d'autre. Aucun dans la salle ne le connaissait mieux que lui.

" Potter. " grincha le professeur.

" Le Doloris. "

L'oeil magique scruta durant un long moment le regard vert émeraude d'Harry, cherchant visiblement une émotion sur le visage du sorcier. Mais Harry ne broncha pas, le regard dans le vide, il essayait de chasser les images des cette soirée là. Il en rêvait déjà assez la nuit pour ne pas les revoir en plein jours. Sans dire aucun mot le professeur se saisit de la seconde araignées, et après avoir murmuré un " **Amplificatum**. " il regarda un long moment l'araignée puis repris sa baguette en main et s'exclama :

" **Endoloris**. "

À peine le sort prononcé qu'Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour l'araignée, la voyant se tordre de douleur dans un cri qu'il aurait cru incapable pour une si petite bête, il se saisit aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait de son siège, les jointures de ses mains devenant blanche, sa respiration soudainement saccadée et le visage livide, son teint le faisant désormais rivaliser avec celui d'un vampire. Dans sa tête, ce n'était plus une araignée de torturée mais Sirius Black des années plus tôt. Son corps se tortillant de douleur telle une simple poupée de soie. Ses cris aiguë rempli de douleur qui déchirait l'air de leur ancienne demeure, et les rires sadiques de Bellatrix qui se délectait du spectacle.

" STOP ! " hurla Harry, la voix fébrile, tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion intense qu'il venait de vivre.

Aussitôt tout les regards convergèrent dans sa direction, tandis que le professeur annulait l'effet du maléfice. La pâleur soudaine du visage du Poufsouffle effraya de nombreux étudiants, tandis que le regard d'Alastor Maugrey semblait calculateur.

" Vous êtes fou. " murmura faiblement le jumeau du Survivant, sa voix toujours haché par ce qu'il venait de voir.

" La souffrance à l'État pur. " déclara le professeur, ignorant la réplique du Potter. " On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire souffrir son adversaire dés le moment où on sait comment lancer le Doloris. " reprit calmement Maugrey. " Pour lancer un tel sort, il ne vaut pas juste être en colère ou désirer une vengeance. Il faut vouloir la souffrance de son adversaire, et certains adeptes de ce sort dirons qu'il faut se délecter de voir son adversaire souffrir pour renforcer ses effets. "

" Réellement timbré. " chuchota à voix basse Harry, entendu par personne cette fois-ci.

Jetant un bref regard dans la salle, Harry ne put que soupirer en voyant que l'ensemble des étudiants avalaient les mots que leur donnaient l'ancien Auror. Il connaissait le dernier impardonnable, mais n'avait nullement l'envie de lever la main et de donner la réponse. Finalement, Maugrey se décida à interroger Terry Boot, visiblement effrayé à l'idée de recevoir un autre sortilège.

" L'avada Kedavra, monsieur. " dit le Serdaigle.

" Ah, le dernier et non des moindres, le sortilège de la mort. " fit délicatement l'enseignant en se saisissant de la dernière créature. " Avada Kedavra. " se content a-t-il de dire.

Un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte illumina la salle de classe, un sentiment de rafale de vent heurtant les visages choqués des étudiants. Puis le silence, l'araignée immobile sur le dos ne bougeant plus d'un poil. Morte sans douleur, tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir.

" Pas amusant du tout. " annonça-t-il d'une voix calme. " Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui nécessité une grande puissance magique. Dans la minute qui suit si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes dans ma direction et prononçait la formule, je ne suis même pas sur que vous arriviez à me faire saigner du nez. Mais en soit peu importe, je ne suis pas ici pour vous apprendre à maîtriser un tel sort. " continua-t-il, devant les regards désemparés et encore choqués de ses étudiants. " Il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Tout simplement impossible à neutraliser. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Sauter et l'esquiver vous sauvera la vie. On ne connait qu'une seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à y survivre et cette personne se trouve être le jumeau de cette personne assis en bout de classe. " désigna-t-il, en montrant Harry de la main.

Sentent tout les regards se tournaient dans sa direction, Harry souffla devant ma célébrité de William et ne réussit malheureusement pas à retenir sa réplique.

" Alors professeur, je prendrai la peine d'aller lui demander ce qu'il a ressentit au moment de recevoir le sort. "

La salle était silencieuse, tous avaient cessés de respirer, la voix rempli de cynisme d'Harry n'avait échappé à personne. Puis d'un coup Alastor se mit à rire franchement.

" Tu me plais, gamin. " déclara-t-il.

" Et vous vous êtes aussi étrange que nos professeurs précédents. " maugréa Harry, faisant rire un peu plus le professeur en face de lui. Tandis que les étudiants écarquillés encore un peu plus les yeux.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre** :

\- Voilà la suite, un chapitre assez long. Le suivant sera posté la semaine prochaine et s'intitulera : " **Serpentard ça rime avec ringard**. "

\- L'histoire est déjà écrite jusqu'au chapitre 8. Pour information, la première tâche se situera au chapitre 10.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni même Harry Potter, ni les lieux qu'il fréquente. Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Serpentard ça rime avec ringard**

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait finalement pris fin. Chaque étudiants prirent des notes durant le reste de l'heure. Notamment sur les peines encourues pour l'utilisation de tels maléfices. Un aller simple pour Azkaban, à moins de s'appeler Lestrange et de trouver un moyen de s'évader. Et à la fin du cours, l'enseignant avait demandé à chaque étudiants de rendre un devoir sur ce qu'il pensait des sortilèges impardonnables. Devoir, qui à la surprise de tous, serait non noté. Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore de vouloir avoir un avis sur les élèves susceptibles de les utiliser dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Quoi de mieux comme couverture que de demander un devoir en cours de Défense après tout.

Finalement, la journée arriva rapidement à son terme. Le cours de botanique s'était avéré tout aussi ennuyeux que les précédents. Devoir supporter la présence de son jumeau dans la même serre que lui, durant deux heures ne l'aidait pas à trouver un quelconque intérêt pour la matière dispensée par sa directrice de maison. Autant leurs effets dans les potions l'intéressaient, autant les nourrir avec de vulgaires souris beaucoup moins.

La soirée annonçant le weekend se déroula comme d'habitude. Dans la pièce principale une fête surprise avait été organisée de longue date, permettant ainsi d'accueillir comme il se doit les premières années. Comme chaque année, il était interdit à quiconque de la louper, et donc impossible pour Harry de s'échapper pour accéder à sa chambre. Surtout avec un préfet de cinquième année qui ne cessait de le fixer toutes les dix minutes.

" Potter. " Harry.

" Abbot, décidément . " grogna Harry, sans aucune amabilité.

Du coin de l'oeil, il constata que la jeune fille faisait naître un sourire sur son visage. Depuis quand ses répliques froides, pour envoyer ses camarades valser, faisaient sourire quelqu'un?

" Qui y a-t-il de drôle ? " ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Aucune réponse, la sorcière se contenta de regarder ses amis danser et boire toutes les boissons qu'ils pouvaient bien trouver. Bien entendu dans sa main elle tenait une Bièreaubeurre, fraîchement arrivée de Pré au Lard. Harry se demandait même comment il était possible de conserver cette boisson, ou comment certains Poufsouffle avait réussi à aller au village en chercher pour l'événement.

" Je trouve drôle que tu te comportes comme un tel idiot à longueurs de temps. " finit-elle par déclarer.

" Rien ne te force à venir me tenir compagnie. " rétorqua Harry d'un ton acerbe.

" As-tu seulement conscience de l'image que tu te donnes et que tu donnes également à la maison Poufsouffle ? "

" Penses-tu que je me soucie de l'image que je véhicule, Abbot? Crois-tu sincèrement que si je m'en souciais je continuerai à me comporter comme l'idiot que tu vois en moi? "

Le regard d'Harry se détacha finalement de la Poufsouffle et fixa avec désintérêt ce qu'il se passait dans la salle commune. Il se moquait bien de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. La discussion que voulait avoir Hannah avec lui était donc totalement inutile. Comme d'autres avant elle, elle tenterais de le convaincre de changer, de se sociabiliser, et comme toujours il se contenterais de refuser avec mépris.

" Megan! " appela subitement Hannah, faisant redescendre Harry de son petit nuage.

Une rousse aux yeux verts s'avança subitement dans leurs directions. Harry la reconnut aussitôt comme étant une élève de leurs années. Assez discrète et réservé. Ne traînant que rarement avec le groupe Ernie/Justin. Tellement discrète qu'Harry se demanda interieurement si il avait déjà entendu le son de sa voix.

" Hannah? " demanda-t-elle, une voix fluette s'échappant de sa gorge.

" Viens donc t'installer avec nous plutôt que de tourner en rond espérant échapper aux griffes d'Ernie. " ricana gaiement Hannah.

" Il veux encore savoir si je suis intéressée par lui. " soupira-t-elle avec une certaine frustration. " J'ai pensée à rechercher un sort de castration cet été mais en vain. " ajoute-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour les deux autres.

" Oblivisci. " marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

" Excuse moi? " répondit la rousse se tournant en direction du jumeau du Survivant.

" La formule est Oblivisci. " se contenta de répondre Harry, avant d'ajouter. " Un jour où je m'ennuyais j'ai chercher un sort pour faire perdre à mon cher frère son arrogance. C'est le seul que j'ai trouver, puis finalement l'idée d'avoir toutes ses groupies sur le dos m'a convaincu de ne rien faire. "

L'explication du sorcier fut simple et direct, rempli d'une certaine fierté, voire même envie de réaliser ce sortilège. Puis la rousse se mit à rire franchement, ayant même du mal à respirer entre deux crises de rire. Hannah fut rapidement contaminée par le fou rire de Megan, tandis qu'Harry regarda incrédule les deux filles.

" As-tu seulement conscience que désormais qu'on connait la formule on pourrait très bien l'appliquer sur toi? " expliqua la rousse, un sourire assez sadique au goût d'Harry sur le visage.

Juste la présence du sourire donna soudainement à Harry l'envie de déglutir. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'une fille pouvait être aussi dangereuse avec un sort que lui avait jugé banal. Maugréant contre sa stupidité, il se renfrogna un peu plus sur lui même.

" Tires pas cette tronche, Potter. Promis, on utilisera pas ce sort quand tu dormira. Uniquement quand tu seras réveillé et en pleine possession de tes moyens pour te rendre compte de ce qu'il t'arrive. " continua à provoquer avec grâce et subtilité Megan.

" Tais-toi. " grincha-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Megan se leva alors docilement, son sourire narquois toujours plaqué sur le visage, puis avant de prendre la direction de la table rempli de boisson, elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

" Tu parles des groupies de ton frère, mais sais-tu seulement que si tu te comportais comme un adolescent ordinaire tu en aurais autant que lui? "

Laissant un Harry perplexe, elle partit, faisant virevolter sa chevelure de feu. Du coin du regard il put voir le regard inquisiteur d'Hannah et celui meurtrier d'Ernie. Pourquoi donc tout le monde décidait de lui parler cette année ? Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de sa gorge, et il eut la drôle d'impression d'avoir déjà atteint son quota annuel de soupir. Et dire que la rentrée n'avait eu lieu que depuis une semaine. Oui, l'année s'annonçait décidément bien longue.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme le début. Hannah partit rapidement voir Susan et certainement apprendre ou donner quelques rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu par-ci par-là, laissant enfin seul un Harry de plus en plus agacé par le comportement trop sociable des Poufsouffle. Il aurait su cela, il aurait demandé à ce maudit choixpeau d'être envoyé à Serdaigle. Au moins, il aurait pu étudier, et ceux même un Vendredi soir. Rajoutons à cela, un Ernie qui au fur et à mesure des verres se montraient de plus en plus rancunier à l'encontre d'Harry, une Megan qui lui souriait volontairement énervant un peu plus son prétendant, et donc Harry eut de la chance de regagner sa chambre sans scandale public. S'allongeant directement sur le lit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements.

La nuit fut courte, étrangement il ne se sentait pas avec l'envie de travailler, il était alors directement parti dormir. Une nuit où il ne cessa de voir le corps de Sirius pris de violent spasme. Juste pour ça, il s'était décidé à détester autant que possible le professeur Maugrey.

Au bour d'un instant, il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Le weekend était d'habitude l'occasion pour lui de s'éclipser dans les cuisines à chaque repas, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se devait de trouver Luna avant sa rencontre de l'après-midi. Durant son petit déjeuner, il ne cessa de se masser les temps en entendant le brouahah incessants fait par les premières années. Toujours aussi excités par l'ampleur, la grandeur et la beauté du château. Même si cela devrait rapidement leur passer.

" Ernie ne t'a pas tué ? " fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry grogna pour toute réponse, sachant très bien que la dite voix appartenait à Megan Jones. Elle aussi dans sa grande bonté il avait choisi de la détester. Visiblement, pas encore assez puisqu'elle s'installa dans le siège vide à sa gauche.

" J'aurai espérée que vous vous battrai pour moi. " rajouta-t-elle, une mine déçue sur le visage.

Second grognement de suite. Même le plat de bacon dans son assiette ne lui donnait plus l'envie de manger. Et le sourire narquois qu'il sentait naître sur le visage de la rousse commençait à réellement l'agacer.

" Pertes de temps. " répondit-il avec évasion.

" Comment cela? " demanda-t-elle finalement, arquant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire, il se leva et quitta soudainement la pièce, laissant Megan Jones dans ses pensées, cherchant bien ce qui pourrait être une perte de temps. Tandis que lui se dirigeais à toute vitesse en direction de Luna qu'il venait de voir quitter la Grande Salle.

" LUNA ! " cria-t-il au détour d'un couloir, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun autre élèves ne se trouvaient dans les alentours.

" Oh, Harry. " répondit mysterieusement Luna, croisant le regard émeraude de son interlocuteur.

La blonde était toujours étrange, vivant dans un monde qui semblait bien loin de celui des autres élèves de Poudlard. Ses yeux bleus océan toujours perdu, fixant son interlocuteur et ayant sans cesse le sentiment qu'elle est capable de lire les pensées les plus profondes de la personne concernée. Une véritable énigme vivante.

" Ça te dirait de m'accompagner à un rendez-vous? " demanda le Potter, avant de se rendre compte de sa boulette.

" Un rendez-vous ? Une date? " demanda avec perplexité la sorcière.

" Non. " s'empressa de répondre maladroitement Harry.

" Parfait alors. Les joncheruines ont décidés de brûler ma seule robe de sortie pour m'empêcher de partir à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus. " énuméra-t-elle.

Harry resta silencieux. Rare était les personnes capable de le rendre silencieux et il semblait qu'elle n'avait de cesse d'y arriver. Par Merlin qu'était censée être les Joncheruines et les Ronflaks Cornus? Peut-être devrait-il lire sur les créatures mythiques? Sans s'en rendre compte il la vit partir en trottinant sur un air qui ressemblait étrangement à la comptine moldues "_ 1,2,3 nous irons aux bois _". Puis il se maudit intérieurement en pensant qu'il ne lui avait donné ni le lieux, ni l'heure du rendez-vous.

* * *

La salle de classe habituellement abandonnée était d'ores et déjà fréquentée par un groupe de quatre étudiants. Trois Serpentard et une Poufsouffle. Tous aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre. Une tension palpable qui se sentait aisément. Daphné Greengrass faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, ayant dû mal à cacher une certaine anxiété. Pour la première fois depuis ses débuts elle avait attachée ses cheveux, dévoilant ainsi la peau nue et douce de son cou. Coiffure qui lui avait fait entendre les sarcasmes de Tracey, et une multitude d'histoire de baiser dés le début de la matinée.

" Il est en retard. " s'emporta la Reine des Glaces.

" Par Merlin, assied toi tu me donnes la migraine. " gronda Tracey.

Blaise et Hannah se regardèrent en faisant rouler leurs yeux dans leurs orbites. Cela faisait désormais une demi heure que le Potter aurait dû se présenter dans la salle. Et aucun signe de lui, Greengrass avait déjà usée de toutes les insultes d'oiseau qu'elle possédait dans son énorme répertoire et il ne lui restait désormais qu'à tourner en rond, grinchant toutes les deux minutes que le Poufsouffle était en retard au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'idée d'oublier.

" Au moins avec le Survivant tu n'aurai pas été déçue, il aurait été là à l'heure par peur de décevoir ses autres fans. " tenta de détendre le Zabini.

" Avec mon frère elle aurait reçu un sortilège. " intervint une voix sur le pas de la porte.

Harry Potter venait d'arriver, sa robe de sorcier remplacé pour l'occasion par un simple T-Shirt de couleur noir et un Jeans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Ses yeux étaient calculateur, fixant avec intérêt les quatre personnes déjà présentes dans la salle. Juste à sa droite, tous purent reconnaitre la chevelure couleur or de Luna Lovegood, étudiante de Serdaigle, portant de drôle de lunette et un collier formé de bouchon de biereaubeurre.

" Tu es en retard. " répéta la Greengrass.

" Une histoire qui ne t'intéressera pas. " répondit Harry, avant de se tourner en direction d'Hannah et de déclarer : " Tu aurais pu préciser qui était tes amis, cela m'aurait fortement fait renoncer à l'idée de quitter ma chambre. "

" Un soucis, Potter? " grogna Tracey, sentant une insulte voilée dans la remarque du Poufsouffle.

Finalement, Harry ignora Davis et rentra dans la salle de classe. D'un geste de la tête il désigna la plus grande table de la pièce, et non sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir du côté où il avait un aperçu de la porte s'y installa confortablement, attendant la suite des événements.

" Alors.. " tenta de débuter Blaise, un certain malaise dans sa posture.

" Et si vous commencez par vous asseoir? " coupa Harry. " Je ne dois pas me tromper en disant que nous allons en avoir pour un moment. "

Luna, son sourire toujours gravée sur le visage, se lança la première et pris le siège libre aux côtés d'Harry. Sans hésitation, Hannah et Blaise s'installèrent sur le côté de la table, de manière à faire l'arbitre et intervenir au cas où la situation le nécessité. Puis finalement, Daphné vint s'asseoir en face du Potter, déposant directement ses yeux dans les siens. Pour la première fois, elle sentait que sa façade de Reine des Glaces n'intimidait absolument pas son interlocuteur et elle dût détourner les yeux, invitant Tracey à prendre le dernier siège de libre.

" Maintenant commençons. " fit Harry au moment où les fesses de Davis furent installés.

" Pour qui te prends-tu? " s'énerva la même Tracey.

" Tracey.. " intervint Blaise, espérant désamorcer l'ambiance générale.

" Zabini, laisse donc s'exprimer ton amie. Pour qui je me prend, Davis? Pour la personne conviée à une réunion dont je ne sais strictement pas le contenu. Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps que nécessaire et allons droit au but. "

Daphné était songeuse, elle fixait le sorcier qu'elle avait fait venir ici. Sa façon de se comporter laisser paraître qu'il se moquait de tout et que d'ores et déjà il allait dire un simple et retentissant non. Était-il déjà ainsi trois ans plus tôt sur le toit du Poudlard Express?

" Tu es déjà au courant du contrat qui me lie à Drago Malfoy? " lança finalement la Greengrass.

" Exact, mais cela ne me regarde absolument pas. " rétorqua simplement Harry, déposant une seconde fois son regard dans celui de la Serpentard.

" Plus que tu ne le penses. " attaqua Davis, s'attirant les foudres de son amie.

" Je ne suis pas un Malfoy. " ricana Harry avec l'espoir de mettre un terme à la conversation.

" Crois-tu que je t'aurai demandé de venir si je ne savais déjà pas cela, Potter. " siffla dangereusement Daphné.

" Alors au lieu de tourner en rond, viens en au fait Greengrass. "

La tension électrique entre les deux étudiants n'échappa à personne. Tout les deux semblaient être sur les nerfs pour des raisons différentes. Même Tracey avait finalement décidé de ne pas faire de remarque, et se contentait de lancer des regards inquiets en direction de Blaise. Seule, Luna, ne semblait pas être concerné par tout cela et fixait d'un air rêveur le plafond.

" Que sais-tu de Sirius Black et des Black en général ? " décida finalement de lancer Daphné.

La réaction qui suivie en étonna plus d'un, même Luna était redescendu de son nuage. Les poings d'Harry venait de se porter avec une violence inouïe sur la table, ses yeux qui n'exprimaient rien d'habitude, montrait une colère sourde et froide. La fureur dansant dans ses iris émeraude.

" Que lui veux-tu ? " grogna dangereusement et assez durement le Potter.

" Je veux qu'il me débarrasse du contrat me liant à Malfoy. " lâcha-t-elle, un air de défi dans ses yeux, ne craignant absolument pas la réaction du Poufsouffle.

" Alors ce sera impossible. " rétorqua Harry, tout en se levant de son siège. " Ne lis-tu donc pas la Gazette ? Ou n'as-tu pas parlée de tout cela à tes parents avant de me convoquer ici? "

" Lire un tel déchet est inutile. " grincha Tracey.

" Et je sais que Sirius Black est vivant. " désigna Daphné en sortant le manuel de son sac, et le mettant ouvert à la bonne page sous les yeux d'Harry.

" Par moment la mort est bien meilleur que la vie. " ironisa sous les regards d'incompréhension de tous Harry, avant d'ajouter. " Quel rapport entre Malfoy, Sirius Black, et moi? " demanda finalement Harry, se rasseyant sur son siège.

" Le chicaneur est un bon journal. " jugea bon d'intervenir Luna, faisant s'étouffer l'ensemble des Serpentard.

" Exact, Luna. J'ai un abonnement pour toi d'ailleurs. " ricana avec affection Harry.

" Le contrat de mariage reliant ma famille ne concerne pas Malfoy particulièrement mais la famille Black. " lâcha Greengrass, vexée de devoir attirer l'attention du Potter.

Un rire s'échappa soudainement de la gorge d'Harry, tandis qu'il fixait la jeune fille. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague, il reprit son sérieux. La Serpentard ne semblait visiblement pas heureuse à l'idée de ne pas être crue et de subir les moqueries du Poufsouffle. Hannah Abbot, avait cessé de respirer, elle comprenait désormais l'urgence de la situation, elle-même ferrait tout en son pouvoir pour éviter une union avec Drago Malfoy.

" Malfoy est un Black que tu le veuilles ou non, Greengrass. Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Il a ça dans le sang.. " débuta Harry.

" Comme toi, Potter. Ta grand-mère était une Black. " intervint la Verte et Argent.

" Mais dans la législation sorcière, Malfoy est devant ma famille dans les rangs du sang. Première génération contre seconde. Il ne faut pas être un Serdaigle pour comprendre que je ne peux rien faire, dans l'hypothèse que je voudrais intervenir, contre votre joli blondinet. " rétorqua avec une soudaine lassitude Harry.

" Mais Sirius Black peut intervenir, jusqu'à preuve du contraire il est vivant et chef de famille. "

La pièce était étrangement silencieuse, que ce soit Hannah, Blaise, Tracey et même Luna, tous regardaient à tour de rôle Potter et Greengrass se renvoyait la balle. Au début il ne s'agissait que d'un rendez-vous pour parler du contrat, mais à ce rythme là le plus malin devrait l'emporter.

" Sirius Black est dans l'incapacité d'intervenir. " lâcha sombrement Harry.

" Mais il peux te nommer héritier ou même ton frère ? Ainsi m'empêcher d'épouser Malfoy dans quelques annees et empêcher sa famille de prendre la tête de la famille Black? " tenta avec un certain désespoir Greengrass.

" Tu es bien trop désespérée pour mener des négociations correctes. Mais je vais me répéter, pour que ça rentre dans ton crâne, il est dans l'incapacité d'intervenir. " fit sèchement Harry, visiblement agacé par la conversation.

Il se leva de son siège une seconde fois, et se mit à arpenter en douceur la salle, fixant les dalles de marbres qu'il foulait de ses pieds. La discussion avait assez duré à ses yeux, et n'aboutirai à rien de concret. De son côté, Greengrass fixait la silhouette du sorcier, il était un Poufsouffle, il aurait dû être manipulable, elle aurait dû mener la conversation, mais c'était le contraire qui se produisait. Il ne l'écoutait pas et se contenter de réfuter chacune de ses paroles, sans même attendre de voir ce qu'elle avait réellement à proposer.

" C'est pas gagné. " chuchota Blaise assez fort pour n'être entendu que par Tracey, et Hannah.

" Potter est un idiot. " grogna Davis.

Le concerné ignora la remarque bien trop forte de la Serpentard, et se décida finalement à reprendre sa place. Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre de plus en l'écoutant énoncer le plan qu'elle avait conçu. Parce que Greengrass en bonne Serpentard qu'elle était, avait un plan, ça il n'en doutait pas.

" Je t'écoute. " s'enquit Harry, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Daphné.

Joignant ses mains sous son menton, elle se décida finalement à se lancer :

" Sirius Black est ton parrain, si tu signes un papier en temps que filleul du chef des Black tu passes devant Malfoy dans l'ordre des héritiers. Tu l'empêches un jour de prendre la tête de famille, et tu actives le contrat entre la famille Greengrass et la famille Black.. " débuta-t-elle.

" Je sais. " intervint Harry. " Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu as pensés à moi et non à mon très cher frère? Et également ce que tu as à me proposer ? "

" William Potter aurait refuser sans m'écouter. Il est le Golden boy de Gryffondor, rempli de préjugé envers les Serpentard alors pourquoi aurait-il accepté ? "

" Donc tu as choisi ce que tu pensais être le plus simple. " résuma posément Harry.

" Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser ça. Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que ça représente d'être liée à un stupide contrat depuis ta naissance. Toi le frère du Survivant, tu ne sais strictement rien. Tu n'as pas cette sensation oppressante qui te prends aux tripes. Alors réfléchi, Potter. N'est-il pas normal que je cherche une issue de secours. Perdre quelques années de ma vie ou perdre la totalité ? " lâcha avec amertume et fureur Daphné.

" Comme tu ne sais rien de moi, Greengrass. Alors pourquoi si tu crois que je ne sais rien, tu perds ton temps à essayer de me convaincre de ton plan? Plan que tu ne daignes pas partager. " répliqua Harry, son regard ne quittant pas un seul instant celui de la Serpentard.

" Veux-tu réellement le savoir ? " attaqua Daphné, énervée par la situation.

Harry ne répondit pas, détaillant désormais la jeune fille. Il la trouvait quelque peu étrange. Son regard vide d'émotion lui rappelait étrangement le sien. Et sa silhouette élégante. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention aux filles jusque là, s'en moquant un peu.

" Les filles sont une pertes de temps. Pourquoi souhaiterais-je t'aider? "

" Tu gagnerai une alliée? " proposa finalement l'héritière des Greengrass.

" Et qu'est ce qu'une alliée m'apportera ? " demanda Harry, la curiosité perceptible dans sa voix.

" Je pourrai être tes yeux et tes oreilles dans la chambre commune des Serpentard ? " proposa la sorcière.

Aussitôt les deux autres Serpentard étouffèrent un cri d'indignation. Il était connu que ce qu'il se passait au sein du dortoir des Serpentatd été censé rester entre eux. Malgré les scissions d'idéologie, il se devait de restée unis aux yeux de tous, et de ne rien trahir de ses écarts d'idéologies.

" Daph' .. " tenta de raisonner Blaise.

" Je ne suis pas mon frère. Ce qu'il se passe chez les Serpentard ne m'intéresse absolument pas. L'idéologie de Malfoy ou des autres est tout simplement puéril et inintéressantes. " intervint Harry.

" Alors je peux t'apprendre les lois de la magies? Tout ce que je sais des Sangs-Purs est à toi. " s'enquit-elle, de l'entrain dans la voix et une once d'espoir.

" Les livres peuvent très bien m'apprendre tout cela. Tu ne proposes rien qui m'interesserai éventuellement. " réfuta avec simplicité Harry.

" Que veux-tu, Potter? " s'emporta-t-elle.

Harry s'arrêta et fixa l'étudiante, en réalité elle ne pourrais rien lui donner. Elle ne possédait rien, son statut de sang ne l'intéressant absolument pas. Savoir ce qu'il se déroule dans la salle commune des Serpentard était inutile, il n'aimait pas du tout les rumeurs quelles soient fondées ou non.

" Le jour où tu auras quelque chose à me proposer qui me permettrait de signer et prendre la tête des Black, reviens vers moi Greengrass, en attendant cela reste un non. "

" Descend sur terre, Potter. N'importe qui rêve d'être à la tête d'une ancienne et noble famille. Tu aurais de l'influence dans le monde de la sorcellerie, tu deviendrai aussi influent que ton frère. "

Harry se releva sans prévenir faisant reculer la Serpentard par son coup de sang si soudain. Les deux amis de la jeune fille avaient subitement dégainés leurs baguettes tandis qu'Hannah était éberlué par ce qu'il se déroulait. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de spécial mais pas à un contrat de mariage. Et Luna restait elle-même, et elle ne bougeait pas.

" Je ne veux pas de gloire, ni même de pouvoir. " grogna-t-il. " Ma tranquillité est tout ce qui m'importe. Le pouvoir corrompt, la gloire rend arrogante. " siffla Harry, une colère dansant dans ses iris émeraudes. " Je ne suis pas n'importe qui et encore moins William Potter, nous n'avons que le nom en commun. "

Le ton de la voix d'Harry fit tressaillir Daphné. Rarement quelqu'un lui avait fait cet effet là. Dans sa voix elle y avait senti la colère, l'amertume, et l'envie qu'il avait de se détacher de son frère. Ses sentiments étaient le total opposés de ce qu'il prétendait.

" Tu te mens à toi même Potter. " déclara d'une voix basse Daphné. " Tu prétend vouloir rester en retrait mais tu détestes réellement ton frère. "

" Un conseil, Greengrass. Ne t'avise jamais d'essayer de me comprendre, tu en deviendrai folle. " cracha avec colère Harry.

Les baguettes des deux Serpentard n'étaient toujours pas rangés, toujours pointés dans la direction du Potter. Prêt à laisser partir un sortilège au moindre mouvement brusque du Poufsouffle. La tension dans la salle étant devenu insoutenable, même le visage d'habitude si rêveur de Luna était sérieux et fixait avec avidité et curiosité la suite des événements.

" Tu souhaites que je perde une partie de ma vie, de ma propre liberté pour te sortir des griffes de Malfoy. N'as-tu pas pensée à ce que moi je désirais avant de venir me trouver? " continua Harry, laissant toute sa frustration s'échapper de son corps.

" Et toi, penses-tu à ce que les Black aurait voulus? " rétorqua Greengrass, elle-même en colère désormais.

Rapidement, Harry dégaina sa baguette et la déposa sous la gorge de la Serpentard. Ignorant les halètements de surprise, les cris de protestation et les menaces proféré à son encontre.

" Lâche la. " s'emporta Tracey.

" Calmez-vous.. " supplia Hannah, ayant inconsciemment reculer dans un coin isolé de la salle.

Les yeux verts émeraudes du sorcier d'habitude si libre d'émotion était envahi d'une froideur sans précédent. La Poufsouffle en trois ans de scolarité n'avait jamais vu le Potter perdre son calme aussi rapidement. Même quand William était dans les alentours.

Subitement il rangea sa baguette, se contenta de lâcher le col de Daphné bqu'il avait cessit on ne sait trop comment, et fit demi-tour.

" Si tu souhaites réellement vivre Greengrass. Profite de la liberté que tu possédes encore plutôt que de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Et si jamais tu as une meilleure proposition à me faire, une proposition digne de ce nom et qui m'intriguerai, Abbot sera heureuse de me trouver. " déclara-t-il. " Luna, qu'en penses-tu? " reprit-il avec douceur en s'adressant à la Serdaigle.

" Serpentard ça rime avec ringard. " constata la blonde, le regard de nouveau rêveur.

" Exacte, Luna, mais ça rime aussi avec trouillard. "

" Fuyard ? " proposa-t-elle.

" Vantard. " rétorqua Harry, avec un amusement facilement décelable.

" Conn.. " débuta la fille.

" Ça suffit ! Nous sommes encore là. " s'enerva Tracey, sa baguette toujours en direction du Potter.

" Je vous avais oublié. Mais c'est malpoli de couper la conversation, maintenant je ne sais pas avec quel autre mot Serpentard rime. " répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde. " Viens, Luna, allons finir cette discussion dans le Parc. " s'enquit-il.

" Bien entendu, et nous irons à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus. Père dit que Poudlard en possède une colonie cachée. Ils seraient tous là pour défendre le château en cas d'attaque. " énuméra la blonde, tout en sortant joyeusement de la salle.

Le regard bienveillant que lui lançait Harry Potter n'échappa à personne. Il marchait aux côtés de la jeune Serdaigle, protecteur et avalant l'ensemble de ses paroles, visiblement partagé entre l'amusement et le plaisir d'être avec une personne totalement différente des autres étudiants de Poudlard.

" Fichu Poufsouffle. " grogna Tracey, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

" Hey. " fit la voix offensée d'Hannah.

" Tu m'excusera Abbot, mais juste voir Potter me suffit pour ne pas vouloir me mélanger avec le reste d'entre vous. "

" Je vous avais prévenu qu'il était étrange. " fit remarquer Hannah.

Daphné ne participait pas à la conversation qui se tenait autour d'elle, n'écoutant pas Blaise défendre Hannah et désormais se disputer avec Tracey. L'entretien houleux qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Potter tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle, qui avait été nommé Reine des Glaces à force de refuser l'avance de nombres de sorcier mâle en quête de reconnaissance auprès d'une famille de sang pur, devait admettre qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier sur ce point. Était-elle, elle-même, comme ça ? Froide, cynique, ingrate et aussi impulsive?

" On a fait une erreur. " murmura finalement Greengrass, attirant aussitôt l'attention des trois autres étudiants.

" Oui, les Potter restent des ingrats.. " grommela Davis.

" Non, Tracey. On est venu ici sans être prêt, sans en savoir assez sur lui. Il n'est pas aussi facilement manipulable que je l'aurai pensé. Il faut réellement en savoir plus sur lui. "

" Tu comptes continuer à lui proposer le contrat? " s'étonna Blaise.

" Il est ma seule chance d'éviter Malfoy, Blaise. " chuchota Daphné en reprenant son siège, et enfonçant son visage dans la paume de ses mains.

" Sadique. " lâcha Tracey, avant de se taire face au regard inquisiteur de Zabini.

" Que comptes-tu faire? " s'enquit ce dernier.

" Pour commencer lire la Gazette et découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Sirius Black. " lâcha Greengrass, le visage épuisé et l'esprit encore perdu dans le fil de ses pensées.

" .. Et demander à Abbot de donner un bon baiser à Potter, histoire de le décoincer un peu. " proposa allègrement Davis, s'attirant aussitôt les cris de protestation de la Poufsouffle et de Zabini. Et laissant apparaître un mince sourire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

**Notes de fin de Chapitres : **

\- Voilà un nouveau chapitre de publié, la suite s'intitulera, déjà rédigé : **Les Nargoles envahissent Poudlard**.

\- Comme pour le Prologue et Chapitre 1, je mettrais une mise à jour dès qu'il sera corrigé. S'il y en a de trop je m'en excuse d'avance.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni les lieux qu'il fréquente. Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les Nargoles envahissent Poudlard**

Après la réunion qu'il avait eu avec les trois Serpentard et Abbot, Harry avait finalement passé l'après-midi au bord du lac en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. La blonde s'était avérée être une vraie bouffée d'air frais, toujours souriante et dynamique, vivant pleinement dans son propre univers rempli de Nargoles, de Joncheruines et de Ronflaks Cornus. Au bout d'un moment et dans un drôle d'accoutrement ils étaient parti à la recherche de ses derniers. Pieds nus, lunette des plus bizarres sur le nez et sans oublier le fameux collier de bièreaubeurre autour du cou. Une franche rigolade avait suivi. Finalement la journée s'était terminé dans l'allégresse et la décontraction la plus totale.

Depuis qu'Harry avait pris le temps de défendre la jeune fille, il semblait qu'elle soit enfin débarrassée de ses harceleurs. Plus aucune de ses affaires ne disparaissaient. Et elle n'était plus insultée gratuitement dans les couloirs. Les bonnes vielles habitudes persistantes tout de même, il était fréquent que les étudiants du château continu de l'appeler Loufoca. Un moindre mal comparait à ce que la blonde avait pu endurer par le passé.

Depuis les événements de la rentrée, un long mois s'était déjà écoulé. Entre les cours, ses recherches et ses quelques sorties avec Luna, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passés. Greengrass ne l'avait jamais recontacte même si par moment il la surprenait en flagrant délit d'observation sur sa personne. Ses recherches pour sauver Sirius étaient bloqués à un point mort, rien n'aboutissait, il semblait que l'alphabet Fourchelang était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Et actuellement il se trouvait dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour un cours pratique que tous attendaient avec impatience. Il s'était avéré que la matière pouvait être intéressant, à compter du moment où l'on possédait un enseignant adéquate. Jusqu'à présent les cours se contentaient de parler de sort mineurs, l'entrée fracassante sur les sortilèges impardonnables ne restant qu'un vague souvenir dans l'esprit de chacun. Comme à l'accoutumée, Harry s'était installé au fond de la classe. Étrangement il n'était plus seul, Mégan Jones semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'installer à côté de lui dés que l'occasion s'y présenter.

" Aujourd'hui nous allons voir votre résistance au sort de l'Imperium. " annonça aussi soudainement que possible Alastor Maugrey.

Des halètements se firent entendre dans l'ensemble de la classe. Les plus effrayés semblaient être, une fois de plus, les étudiants de Poufsouffle. Même si pour l'occasion les Serdaigle n'en menait pas large. Évidemment, Susan Bones ne semblaient nullement surprise de l'annonce, certainement encore un avantage qu'elle avait de sortir avec le Survivant.

" Vous nous avez expliqué que c'était interdit. Que l'utilisation de ce sort contre un autre être humain nous condamné à un aller simple pour Azkaban. " tenta de protester un Serdaigle qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Anthony Goldstein.

" Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que vous sachiez quel effet ça fait. " rétorqua l'ancien Auror, espérant mettre un terme au protestation grandissante de la classe. " Si vous préférez l'apprendre de manière plus brutale en le recevant dans dix ans par une personne malintentionné, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous êtes libre de partir, je vous ferai un mot vous dispensant de suivre mon cours aujourd'hui. " annonça-t-il.

Ses gestes suivant ses propos, il désigna la porte en chêne massif du doigt. Quelques élèves semblèrent hésiter, mais au final aucun ne quitta la salle. Certains d'entre eux eurent la décence de montrer un certain embarras pour avoir contredit un professeur. Tandis que d'autres semblaient avoir trouver le courage de ne pas baisser les yeux net de défier le professeur.

" Je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous réussisse à repousser le sort. Le seul autre élève de votre année à y avoir réussi se nomme William Potter et y est arrivée pleinement au bout d'une dizaine d'essais. " énuméra Alastor, son oeil magique semblant fixer la silhouette d'Harry. " Votre force de caractère vous aidera à lutter contre le maléfice. " prit-il la peine d'ajouter.

" Monsieur, vous nous ordonnerez rien de dangereux ? " demanda un Ernie soudainement pâle.

" Si la question est de savoir si je demanderais à l'un d'entre vous de se jeter par la fenêtre ? La réponse est non. Je ne tiens pas à passer ma retraite dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban. "

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, plus des rires de crispations que de joie. Même si quelques un des étudiants se détendirent un peu. Puis sans plus d'attente, Maugrey appela un à un les étudiants. Susan Bones dut imiter la célèbre danse moldu "_ La danse des Canards _" sous les moqueries incessantes de ses camarades. Terry Boot dût faire une dizaine de fois le tour de la classe, déclarant à chacun de ses tours sa flamme à un élève différent. Hannah dût quand à elle chanter l'hymne nationales à capella.

" N'ont-ils donc aucun respect? " demanda Megan, en entendant une énième fois les moqueries des autres étudiants.

Harry se contenta de faire un mouvement négatif de la tête. Il n'était concentré que sur le professeur, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'en mentionnant son frère, il lui avait lancé le défi de faire mieux que lui. Depuis le premier cours, le professeur avait conscience de l'animosité que ressentait Harry envers le Survivant, et il semblait s'en amuser pour pousser Harry à en faire plus. Finalement, le Potter vit Megan enchaîner des mouvements de gymnastique d'un haut niveau. Une souplesse dont elle n'avait certainement pas conscience. Ernie dût, au grand plaisir de Jones, embrasser tendrement Hannah.

" Potter. " appela finalement Maugrey.

Dans un pénible soupir, Harry se redressa et se dirigea dans la direction du professeur. Il sentait tout les regards braqués sur lui, et même le sourire méchant de certain fixer son dos. Il arriva rapidement au centre de la classe, libéré de l'ensemble des tables, laissant un espace assez grand pour faire n'importe quel mouvement. Lentement, il vit le professeur lever sa baguette magique, la pointer dans sa direction et il entendit la formule s'élevait dans le silence le plus total :

" **Impero** ! "

Aussitôt une sensation extraordinaire de légèretée et de libertée s'empara du corps d'Harry. Tout ses soucis s'envolant, laissant place à une euphorie indéchiffrable. Debout au centre de la classe, décontracté, il entendit la voix de Maugrey entrait dans son esprit désormais vide de toutes pensées inutiles et s'exclamer posément :

_" Prends Jones dans tes bras_. "

Inconsciemment, il se dirigea en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, puis se stoppa soudainement. Pourquoi diable devrait-il prendre la fille dans ses bras? Il n'en avait aucune envie.

" _Prends Jones dans tes bras. _" ordonna une seconde fois la voix dans son esprit.

Non, je n'en ai pas envie pensa fortement Harry. C'est risible, pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose d'aussi stupide? Elle ne m'intéresse même pas. Tout au moins je crois continua de penser intérieurement Harry.

" _Prends Jones dans tes bras. MAINTENANT !_ " ordonna sèchement la voix.

Harry ressentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait senti ses bras faire le mouvement souhaité, puis à la dernière seconde son inconscient faire autre chose. Ouvrant les yeux, l'effet du sortilège se dispersant, il ressenti une énorme gêne en se rendant compte qu'il était désormais par terre, Jones juste en dessous de lui, un sourire gênée sur les lèvres de la rousse, sans oublier les quelques rougeurs présentes sur ses jours. Au moins, à première vue, la situation ne semblait pas tellement la gêner. Précipitamment il se redressa et regarda avec colère le professeur de Défense, qui lui n'avait de cesse de rire à gorge déployée. Fixant le reste de la classe, il ne put que constater l'etonnement chez beaucoup et même de la jalousie dans celui d'Ernie.

" Regardez bien ! Potter s'est battu ! " s'écria fièrement l'ancien Auror. " Il a résisté au sortilège et a presque réussi à le repousser. Dites leur Potter, ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous luttiez contre l'ordre que je vous avait donné. " interrogea l'enseignant.

Sans oublier de continuer à regarder son professeur méchamment, Harry obéit à ma consigne qui lui fut donné :

" Je me suis senti libre, sans aucun problème. Puis j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête me dire de prendre Jones dans mes bras. " commença-t-il, faisant fît du regard envieux d'Ernie. " J'allais le faire, jusqu'à ce que je me demande interieurement pourquoi je devrais faire ça. Que j'en avais aucune envie et que la prendre dans mes bras était inutile. " achava-t-il platement, ignorant cette fois le regard outrée de la jeune fille.

" Tu as compris les bases du sortilège, Potter. Néanmoins tu devrais apprendre le tact avec les autres. " ricana dans un premier temps l'ancien Auror. " Reprenons, Potter. Debout. Tu vas réussir à annihiler l'ensemble des effets du sortilège avant la fin de ce cours. " acheva l'enseignant, une certaine lueur de folie dans le regard.

Harry soupira à la fin du cours, il avait reçut une dizaine de fois le sortilège avant de pouvoir le repousser totalement. Le résultat était tel qu'il se sentait engourdi, et que ses muscles ne semblaient plus lui appartenir. Comment, par Merlin, allait-il expliquer à Madame Pomfresh son état ? Les murs blancs et lumineux de l'infirmerie lui donnèrent une migraine encore plus oppressante.

" Encore un Potter ! " déclara Madame Pomfresh, jetant son dévolu sur l'étudiant qui se tenait en face d'elle. " Effet de l'Imperium, comme ton frère. " commenta la vieille dame, avant d'ajouter pour elle même des mors qu'Harry compris comme étant : Dumbledore est un vieux fou. L'Imperium. Que lui passe-t-il donc par la tête. "

Évidemment, comme il s'en doutait, l'infirmière refusa qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain matin afin qu'il puisse récupérer de façon optimum. Les allées incessantes d'élèves ayant été blessés par une créature magique, un duel dans les couloirs ou encore une plante lors d'un cours de Botanique, lassèrent au plus haut point le Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle qui demanda rapidement une potion de sommeil pour s'endormir au plus vite.

* * *

Loin de l'agitation quotidienne de l'infirmerie, dans l'arrière salle de la Grande Salle, les enseignants de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard et le directeur se tenait autour d'une table rectangulaire. Les tableaux d'anciens directeurs, comme d'anciens grands sorciers étaient silencieux. Chaque année, à cette période de l'année, le vénérable directeur de l'établissement organisait une réunion avec ses professeurs pour savoir le niveau des années présentes, le potentiels des classes mais également savoir si un ou plusieurs élèves sortaient du lot.

" Passons au quatrième année. " souffla Dumbledore.

Il en avait assez entendu sur les trois premières classes, il semblait qu'hormis trois étudiants de troisièmes années, aucun autre ne démontraient de capacité magique interessante. Demelza Robins et Ginny Weasley de Gryffondor étaient sans contexte les élèves les plus douées baguette magique à la main, tandis que étrangement et pour la première fois en trois ans certains professeurs mentionnaient le nom de la jeune Lovegood.

" Comme chaque année. " soupira soudainement Pomona Chourave. " Le conflit entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard me rappel celui qui avait lieu à votre époque, Severus. " souligne-t-elle.

" Tel père, tel fils, après tout. " répondit le maitre des Potions d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il était connu que la génération 1980 était la plus dure à maîtriser. Dans ses rangs et quelques soit les maisons se trouvaient de nombreux héritiers ou descendant d'ancienne famille de Sangs-Purs ancré dans leurs idéologies, ajouté à cela un Survivant et des nés-moldus, il était tout à fait normal d'obtenir un mélange explosif.

" Mais il n'y a aucun doute il s'agit peut-être de la génération dorée qui n'apparaît que tout les dix à vingt ans. " souligna Minerva MacGonagall.

Quelques hochements de tête accueillirent sa déclaration, même le froid Severus Rogue ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec cet avis.

" Et au niveau des élèves qui sortent du lot? " questionna Albus, particulièrement intéressé par cette classe.

" Bien entendu, il y a Hermione Granger, elle possède une connaissance théorique hors du commun. " débuta de sa voix fluette Filius Flitwich.

Ça n'étonna personne que le directeur de la maison des Serdaigle débuta par la fille Granger, tous et même Severus Rogue, se devaient de l'admettre. La fille de Gryffondor, d'origine moldu, possédait une énorme connaissance théorique. Bien que dans de nombreux cas, elle ne faisait que répéter mots pour mots ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres.

" Niveau pratique également elle atteint un niveau correct. " assura sa directrice de maison.

" Je la vois faire une carrière dans le juridique ou politique. " commenta Severus Rogue. " Elle s'insurge du système sorcier à longueur de temps. " développa-t-il. " Son caractère Miss-Je-Sais-Tout correspondrait parfaitement aux rôles. "

La voix rempli d'arrogance du Maître des Potions n'échappa à personne. Il était également connu que le professeur détestait le comportement de la jeune fille cependant il ne lui avait jamais enlevé de points à cause d'un travail raté. Il en était même arrivé à ignorer quand la fille levait la main en classe, juste entendre la récitation du manuel l'agaçait.

" Megan Jones est également douée dans un degrés moindre, au même niveau que Drago Malfoy si il abandonnait sa croisade contre William Potter, puis il y a aussi Daphné Greengrass même si elle ne participe que rarement en cours, ses notes restent néanmoins élevés. " débita Minerva MacGonagall, dans son rôle de sous-directrice de Poudlard.

Pendant un long moment, les enseignants se mirent à débattre sur les trois élèves que venaient de nommer le professeur de Métamorphose. Rogue défendait bec et ongles le cas du jeune Malfoy, même si au fond il savait que son cas se devait d'être indéfendable.

" En parlant de William Potter. " intervint gaiement Filius, coupant une énième dispute entre la directrice des rouges et or, et celui des verts et argents. " J'ai rarement vu un étudiant aussi doué en pratique. " continua le professeur de sortilège, une fierté dans le regard. " Il a incontestablement hérité du don de Lily et James Potter, en plus de l'apprentissage d'Albus. " acheva l'instituteur.

Severus ronchonna dans sa barbe, il n'était pas du même avis, le Survivant n'avait montré aucune qualité au dessus de la moyenne en Potions. Mais il se tut, chaque année il avait essayé mais tous interprétait ses propos comme une vendetta personnelle contre le fils de James Potter, son rival d'enfance et d'adolescence. Mais le reste du corps enseignant était unanime sur les compétences magique du sorcier. Et durant un bon quart d'heure, chacun se décida à vanter les mérites du jeune prodige.

" Oui, il est doué. Après tout il a réussi à dompter l'Imperium. " débuta l'ancien Auror. " Mais j'ai un autre élève qui me semble bien plus prometteur que tout ceux que vous avez mentionné. " rétorqua l'enseignant, attirant ainsi la curiosité de chaque professeur et même d'Albus.

Depuis la première année, c'était ses cinqs là qui étaient sans cesse mentionner. Aucun autre n'avait été nommé, même si Severus avait longtemps hésité à en désigner un lui même, mais il n'avait pas l'envie de devoir justifier sa nomination. Chacun était d'ores et déjà suspendu aux lèvres de l'ancien Auror, tandis que celui-ci fouillait dans l'une de ses poches en sortant un parchemin froissé.

" Le devoir d'un quatrième année, non-noté, Albus. Celui sur les sortilèges Impardonnables. Je vais lire une partie qui m'a profondément intriguée. "

Sur ses paroles il déplia aussitôt le papier, sachant que chacun de ses collègues étaient tout aussi excité à l'idée de voir qui semblait plus prometteur que le Survivant aux yeux de l'un des meilleurs Auror de ses vingt dernières années.

"_ En conclusion du devoir qui nous a été donné de faire sur les sortilèges impardonnable. Quel est le pire? Quel est la douleur et les effets qu'on doit ressentir sur chacun? Je n'ai pas l'envie de m'y attarder, quel intérêt aurais-t-on à diversifier ses sortilèges ? Pourquoi l'un d'entre eux devrait-il être pire? Perdre la vie, souffrir de longues minutes, ou perdre tout sens de liberté de mouvement? Quelle différence? A mes yeux il n'y a aucune différence, ils sont tout les trois aussi abjectes les uns que les autres. Tous mériteraient une peine pire que la prison à vie et surtout, ses sorciers et sorcières qui les lance comme si il s'agit de sortilège de désarmement, eux qui ont perdu toute trace d'humanité dans leurs âmes en souhaitant devenir supérieur aux autres. Croyant qu'en possédant le pouvoir de ses sortilèges entre leurs doigts ils pourraient disposer librement de leurs actes. Sincèrement, je les plains. Je les plains de trouver le plaisir de donner la mort, de torturer jusqu'à la folie ou de donner leurs sales besognes à d'honnête personne par lâcheté. _

_Mais n'exagérons rien, chaque autre sortilège est aussi dangereux. Pourquoi l'oubliette ne fait-il pas partie de cette liste? Celui là même qui efface les souvenirs de personnes, qui effacé l'essence même de leurs existence, qui efface des événements qui ont fait de la personne ce qu'elle était. Pourquoi n'est-il pas condamner aussi durement ? Quelle personne a cru bon de condamner certain sort et non d'autre? _

_Ne mentionnons pas l'utilisation de la legilimancie, l'art de pénétrer et de lire dans l'esprit d'autrui, découvrant l'ensemble des secrets de chacun. Son utilisation est interdite par le ministère mais pourquoi n'est-il pas considéré comme Impardonnable? La souffrance physique, la soumission ou la mort sont-ils les choses les plus condamnable aux yeux de notre ministère? Sommes nous donc libre de supprimer ou de violer les souvenirs d'un sorcier sans craindre la prison à vie? _"

Le silence était pesant dans la salle suite à la courte lecture de l'Auror, avec tous en tête le discours d'un élève de quatrième année qui faisons des comparaisons pertinente avec des sorts nullement appris en cours. Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore attendait visiblement le prénom de l'étudiant qui semblait avoir un sens critique intéressant.

" La conclusion continue encore et encore. " annonça le professeur Maugrey, ses yeux rivés dans celui du directeur. " Il ne cesse de mentionner des sorts, certains comme la Legilimancie, n'étant pas au programme d'un étudiant de Poudlard. Vous me dites tous que William Potter est un sorcier doué, et qu'il ferrait un bon Auror. J'ai envie de vous dire, oui. Mais en temps qu'ancien formateur, je préfère avoir l'étudiant qui a rédigé ce devoir qu'un Survivant qui ne possède pas son propre esprit critique. " lâcha Alastor, s'attardant un regard d'avertissement de la part de Dumbledore.

" Qui est-il? " questionna Albus.

" Aucun d'entre vous n'a vu un élève avec ce potentiel? " s'étonna le professeur de Défense. " Même si baguette en main et en duel il devrait perdre contre William Potter, je ne serai pas étonné que la finale des quatrièmes années ai lieu entre ses deux là. " ajouta-t-il.

Les professeurs de Métamorphose et de sortilège se regardèrent ne sachant visiblement pas de qui il s'agissait. Pomona Chourave, arquant un sourcil, ne voyant pas non plus l'étudiant en question. Seule le visage souriant de Severus indiquait que quelqu'un savait de quel élève il était question.

" Harry Potter n'est ce pas? " questionna une personne qui ne parlait jamais dans ce genre de réunion, étonnant l'ensemble de l'auditoire. " Oui, remettre tout en cause lui correspond pleinement. Tout doit être parfait à ses yeux. Un génie des runes qui pourrait obtenir son Maestria dans disons trois ans à peine. " ricana le professeur Babbling.

" Vous plaisantez, . Passer son Maestria de Runes si jeune serait un authentique exploit, et bouleverserait les fondations de votre société. " intervint le professeur de Métamorphose.

" Très chère, Minerva. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vous dit pas qui est doué dans votre matière et qui ne l'est pas. Si il ne montre aucun intérêt dans votre matière, cela ne me regarde pas. Mais je doute qu'il soit uniquement doué dans la mienne. " rétorqua la cinquantenaire avec agacement.

" Même vous, vous n'avez eu votre Maestria qu'au cours de votre vingtième anniversaire... " ne put s'empêcher de dire la directrice des rouges et or.

" Exacte, je suis heureuse que vous vous rappelliez de mon cursus scolaire Minerva. " répliqua le professeur d'étude des Runes. " Mais cela ne change en rien le fait qu'Harry Potter possède le sens critique et de l'initiative nécessaire à un bon Maitre des Runes. "

" Il me rappelle moi-même dans ma jeunesse. " fit prudemment Severus. " Il est doué en potion c'est incontestable, concentré, appliqué, il connait les propriétés de chaque ingrédient sur le bout des doigts. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il réussisse à suivre un cours de cinquième ou sixième année. " acheva-t-il.

Désormais tout le monde était choqué, déstabilisé, jamais le professeur Rogue n'avait mis en avant tel ou tel élève, il était plutôt du genre à relativiser les connaissances de chacun.

" Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a jamais fait perdre de points à la maison Poufsouffle durant vos cours? " intervint Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant soudainement de malice en voyant son maître des potions se renfrogner à cette mention.

Et la discussion dura un long moment sur le cas Harry Potter, Rogue et Babbling défendant bec et ongles leur prodige respectif, tandis que Flitwich et MacGonagall avait quelques difficultés à reconnaitre un quelconque talent dans le jumeau Potter? Tout au plus acceptable disait-il.

" Qu'il soit acceptable dans vos matières ou non ne change rien. Ce gamin en a dans la tête. William Potter possède une force magique supérieur à la sienne, une diversité de sortilège plus éloquente mais Harry Potter réfléchis, il analyse, il déduit et il conclus. Il n'a pas besoin de trente-six sorts pour venir à bout de son assaillant. " intervint Maugrey, pour mettre un terme à la dispute concernant la fratrie Potter. " Il est rare de voir deux jumeaux aussi différent, mais qui se complète autant. Imaginez un instant la force magique mélangé a l'analyse et la critique? " lâcha l'instituteur.

" Alastor, je veux que vous gardiez un oeil sur Harry s'il vous plait. " demanda calmement le directeur, son cerveau cherchant déjà une solution concernant le jeune Poufsouffle.

* * *

Harry n'était sorti de l'hôpital que tard dans la matinée du Samedi, Madame Pomfresh ayant insisté pour le garder en observation et voir si il n'avait aucune séquelle suite aux Impérium prolongés. Hormis les courbatures dans les muscles, Harry se sentait pleinement en possession de ses moyens, surtout pour juste rester enfermé dans sa chambre à étudier. Luna avait reussi, on ne sait comment, à se glisser dans l'infirmerie pour lire une histoire au Poufsouffle. Par moment elle était vraiment étrange, pourquoi diable avait-elle tant voulu lui lire une histoire sorcière ? Il ne se trouvait pas aux portes de la mort.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Harry put y lire le panneau d'affichage. Il y était passé déjà plusieurs fois mais le lieux était toujours bondé de monde, et jouer des coudes pour pouvoir lire les nouvelles ne le réjouissaient pas.

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. _

_Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue. _

Harry soupira interieurement, d'une part parce que cela signifiait voir son cours de Runes prendre fin avant son terme, mais également que d'ici une semaine Poudlard serait rempli de nouveaux étudiants, et une excitation grandissante serait de nouveau présente. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

Étrangement la semaine en question passa bien trop rapidement au goût du Poufsouffle, marquant également le début du projet de Runes et ça signifiait devoir trouver un créneau pour travailler avec Granger. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, de toute façon il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait une gêne plus qu'autre chose. Ne cessant de poser des questions sur tout ce qu'il entreprendrait.

Les cuisines de Poudlard était vraiment un lieu merveilleux, les elfes de maisons enthousiaste à chaque visite qu'il recevait de leurs petits maître, comme aimaient appelés les étudiants de Poudlard. Lieu rempli de nourriture et au plus grand plaisir d'Harry de calme et de solitude, loin de l'ambiance de la Grande Salle en ce 30 octobre. Tous semblaient avoir perdu leurs sens du rationnels et se comportaient comme des enfants recevant leur premier balais. Discutant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, des tâches qui attendaient les champions et des délégations qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

" Regarde Fred... "

" Oui, George, je vois... "

" Un étranger dans notre... "

" Endroit sacré ! "

Harry se retourna vivement, cessant sa discussion avec un elfe nommé Winky. Éberlué il regarda les Jumeaux Weasley se tenir devant lui, chacun finissant la phrase de l'autre comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

" Que voulez-vous? " grogna finalement Harry, après avoir repris ses esprits.

" Ne serait ce pas.. "

" Le jumeau de notre... "

" William national? "

Second grognement. Aucune réponse. Juste un regard noir de la part du Poufsouffle. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, et se décida à parler.

" Par Merlin, ne pourriez vous pas parler comme des gens normaux? Vous me donnez déjà mal au crâne. "

" Impossible.. "

" Nous avons déjà.. "

" Essayé en vain. " expliquèrent les jumeaux.

" Alors taisez-vous. " rétorqua avec agacement Harry.

" Notre cher.. "

" Harryckins n'est pas.. "

" D'humeur joviale. "

Harry s'etouffa en mangeant sa pomme en entendant le surnom que venait de lui donner les deux cinquième années. Et à voir leur sourire naïf sur leur visage, cela les amusait pleinement. Intérieurement, il se mit à les maudire, si même en allant aux cuisines il n'était plus tranquille où allait-il bien pouvoir aller?

" Je vous propose un marché, vous restez silencieux et je ne réfléchis pas à utiliser un maléfice douloureux sur vous. "

La lueur sadique dans les yeux verts émeraudes du sorcier n'échappa surtout pas aux Jumeaux, qui ricanèrent un instant, puis eurent l'air de discuter interieurement entre eux, plongeant enfin la cuisine dans le silence tant recherché par le Poufsouffle. Un silence finalement, pour le plus grand désarroi d'Harry, de courtes durées.

" Très bien Harryckins.. "

" .. nous nous taisons.. "

" .. Uniquement si tu ne dis... "

" ... A personne nous avoir vu dans.. "

" .. Les cuisines aujourd'hui. " acheva celui qui devait être Fred, ou peut-être George, il n'en savait rien.

" De une cessez tout de suite de m'appeler par votre surnom stupide. " grommela Harry. " Et par Merlin, pourquoi voulez-vous que personne ne sache que vous étiez dans les cuisines? Rien n'interdit d'être ici dans les règlement de l'école, le temps qu'on ne se nomme pas Granger et qu'on n'essaye pas de libérer ses pauvres créatures. "

" Oui, maître. Miss Granger est une méchante dame. " frissonna l'un des elfes, courant aussitôt chercher de la nourriture dans l'arrière cuisine.

Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de rire en entendant l'elfe parlait d'Hermione, le visage effrayé à l'idée de la croiser dans la cuisine.

" Sais-tu garder un... "

" Secret, Harrycki.. " débuta George ou Fred.

" Harry. " acheva le second, en voyant le regard noir que lançait déjà le Potter.

Harry souffla, il n'obtiendrait pas la paix avant d'avoir achevé sa discussion avec les deux Gryffondor. Voyant très bien qu'il n'avait guère le choix, il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, encourageant ainsi les deux rouges et or à poursuivre la discussion.

" Nous avons.. "

" .. Décidés de rejoindre.. "

".. les grands et célèbres.. "

".. Maraudeurs.. "

" .. En faisant une blague.. "

" .. au Serpentard ! "

Harry semblait avoir du mal à suivre le rythme des Jumeaux, regarder de droite à gauche pour savoir qui parle était vachement complexe. Est-ce que si William et lui avait grandi ensemble, auraient-ils été eux aussi comme ça ? Aussi unis, aussi soudés, pas uniquement des inconnus aux yeux de l'un? Un voile de tristesse et de nostalgie passa dans son regard, tandis qu'il encouragea les Weasley à aller faire leur stupide blague. Il continua son repas silencieusement, son esprit imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie.

Plus tard, il appris que les Serpentard s'étaient tous retrouvés malade, vomissant pour une raison inconnue. Le Poufsouffle devait l'admettre, les deux Gryffondor étaient doués dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Le cours de Runes avait été beaucoup trop rapide au goût d'Harry, il dût se contenter de noter ce que le professeur énonçait. Pas de débats aujourd'hui. Visiblement tous avaient l'esprit tourné en direction des délégations. Lorsqu'ils durent quitter la salle de classe, le professeur Babbling n'oublia pas de leur rappeler l'existence du projet, et ce fut avec délicatesse et rapidité qu'Harry réussit une énième fois à éviter Hermione Granger. Une Granger visiblement ennuyée par la réaction de son binôme.

Le parc de Poudlard était déjà rempli lorsqu'Harry s'y présenta finalement. Sa cravate parfaitement mise en place, ses cheveux en désordre et ses yeux verts émeraudes scrutant l'obscurité avec une facilité déconcertante. Finalement, il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait et se dirigea dans sa direction. Ignorant que chaque fil était censé représenter l'une des quatre maison de Poudlard.

" Je savais que tu viendrais. " lui fit la jeune fille, à peine arrivé à ses côtés.

" Avais-je le choix, Luna? Présence obligatoire m'a dit le professeur Chourave. " justifia Harry.

" On a toujours le choix. " sourit à pleine dent la blonde, ne cessant de regarder l'horizon.

Harry secoua la tête, avec le temps il avait appris qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec la Serdaigle. Après tout, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire, soit en mentionnant des créatures, soit en le contre-disant sans avancer un seul argument. Le silence de la nuit était juste troublé par le chuchotement de quelques étudiants qui discutaient entre eux sur la façon dont aller arriver les délégations étrangères.

" Sais-tu que les Nargoles envahissent Poudlard? " finit par dire Luna de sa voix toujours aussi rêveuse.

" L'arrivée des délégations n'y est pas étranger. " commenta le Poufsouffle, son regard s'attardant dans le ciel éclairé par un quart de Lune.

" Exacte, du coup je n'arrive plus à les entendre. " marmonna avec tristesse la sorcière.

Harry se permit l'un de ses rares sourire en public. La jeune fille le divertissait énormément. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle se liait réellement d'amitié avec la Serdaigle, et ceux malgré les regards étranges que pouvait leur lancer les autres étudiants en assistant à ce rapprochement assez bizarre.

" Je crois qu'un école arrive. " fit-elle en designant une forme transperçant le ciel.

Jetant un coup d'oeil, il fut étonné de devoir admettre qu'elle avait raison. Sa vision était vraiment bonne, pour avoir vu la forme d'aussi loin. Il entendit les pires spéculations autour de lui concernant le moyen de locomotion de cette école. Au final, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de magnifique chevaux volants tirant un carosse d'un bleu azur où était gravé le nom de l'établissement : Beauxbâton, l'école française de sorcellerie. Une femme aussi grande que Rubeus Hagrid en descendit, rapidement suivi de nombreuses filles portant des robes assez courte, et au même couleur que le carrosse. Un chapeau étrange sur leur tête. Harry sentit en lui une étrange sensation lorsqu'il croisa le visage de l'une des élèves, blonde, à la limite de l'arrogance, d'une beauté incroyable. Regardant autour de lui, il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'ensemble des garçons de Poudlard se mettre à baver en la regardant, le regard vitreux.

" Une vélane ! " s'exclama dans un simple murmrure Harry.

" Tu résistes à leurs charmes? " s'étonna Luna, en le regardant désormais.

" Visiblement. Je ne ressemble pas à un légume non? " fit avec amusement le Poufsouffle.

" Non, tu es parfaitement humain. " répondit comme une évidence la Serdaigle.

Harry ricana, en vérifiant il semblait que seul son frère et les professeurs de l'école n'était pas affecté par l'aura de la française. Il devrait néanmoins se méfier, si il ne se trompait pas son aura n'était pas à plein régime, sous contrôle. A plein régime, il doutait de resister aussi facilement qu'il le faisait actuellement. Voyant l'État comateux de la gente masculine, la jeune française finit par suivre dans un soupir sa directrice en direction du Hall du château. Faisant aussitôt redescendre de leurs nuages la population masculine.

" Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu resiste au Velane ! " finit par s'exclamer Luna.

" Et pourquoi ça ? " s'enquit Harry, curieux d'entendre la réponse de son amie.

" Ta magie est forte. " répondit énigmatiquement la Lovegood.

Harry la regarda perplexe, sa réponse était étrangement similaire à celle de d'habitude, mais dans le ton de la voix et dans les mots qu'elle avait choisis, il sentait qu'elle le pensait réellement et qu'elle était dés plus sérieuse. Il imita la Serdaigle, suivant son regard et fixant désormais le Lac Noire du château. Cette immense étendue d'eau où la rumeur disait qu'elle était habitée par un calamar géant. Créature que personne n'avait jamais vu, laissant la rumeur comme elle se devait être, une simple rumeur infondée.

" Voilà Durmstrang si je ne m'abuse. " entendit-il dire par Dumbledore.

En effet, un gigantesque navire émergea de l'eau, les voiles de ce dernier déployé. Du monde semblant se déplacer sur le ponton du vaisseau. Harry frissonna en voyant qu'il avait quelque chose de spectral. Ressemblant à une épave sauvée d'un naufrage. Le faible eclairage des cabines, pour ce qu'en déduisit Harry, n'arrangeant pas ce sentiment. D'une façon presque militaire, l'ensemble des étudiants descendirent en rang deux par deux suivant leur directeur de maison en direction de Dumbledore. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant le nom de l'homme. Igor Karkaroff, reconnu comme ancien Mangemort, qui devait sa liberté uniquement à une collaboration houleuse avec Barty Croupton.

" William, c'est Viktor Krum. " hurla Ronald Weasley.

Suivant le doigt du roux, il tomba sur la silhouette élancée et musclée du bulgare. Qui ne connaissait pas le célèbre chercheur, dernier à avoir attraper le vif d'or en coupe du monde? Son visage semblait être grincheux, et son nez indiquait de multiples fractures, certainement dû à un nombre incalculable de cognard. Voyant que désormais c'était au tout de la gente féminine et d'une grande partie de la gente masculine d'être en ébullition, il soupira décidément cette année ne s'annoncait pas comme les autres. En plus d'un Survivant, il fallait une Velane et comme ci ça ne suffisait pas autant inviter la dernière star de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

" N'es-tu pas fan de Krum? " demanda Harry, voyant que Luna ne bronchait pas face à la présence de l'idole de tout Poudlard.

" Ce n'est qu'un homme. " rétorqua Luna, rêveusement. " Et à cause d'eux, les Nargoles envahissent Poudlard. "

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

\- Voilà pour aujourd'hui, le suivant s'intitulera :** Être un Potter n'est pas chose aisée. **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni les lieux qu'il fréquente. Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 8 : Être un Potter n'est pas chose aisée**

L'ensemble des délégations se trouvaient désormais installés dans la Grande Salle. L'école française s'étant mélangée a la table des bleus et argents, tandis que l'école de Krum était partie à celle des Serpentard, pour ce qui sembla être le plus grand plaisir de Malfoy. À sa réaction, il semblait avoir reçu son cadeau de Noël ou d'anniversaire en avance. Harry fut répugné un instant, voir un Malfoy sourire était un vrai supplice. Et lui, était assis en bout de table des Poufsouffle, soupirant toutes les trentes secondes devant le temps inutile qu'il perdait à attendre le fameux discours de Dumbledore. Son temps serait bien mieux utilisé, enfermé dans sa chambre, à décrypter aussi bien que possible son magnifique livre de chevet : _**La magie Fourchelang, art de la guérison**_.

Plutôt que de faire cela, il se devait d'écouter une nouvelle fois les étudiants se prononçaient sur les champions du lendemain et sur ce fameux juge impartial qui nommerait les champions, ainsi que quel critère ils se devaient de remplir. Parfois les filles de troisieme et quatrieme peuvent être bête certaine ajoutait la beauté dans les critères des champions, les garçon n'étant pas mieux ajoutant le tour de poitrine des filles en tant que critères. Vraiment, les hormones d'adolescent, bien qu'il en soit un, l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Les elfes de maisons avaient fait les choses en grand pour ce repas. Différents plats des trois pays étaient réunis sur la table. Harry reconnut brièvement ce qui ressemblait à de la Bouillabaisse. Nullement appétissant à son goût. Les autres plats, notamment ceux qui representait Durmstrang avait une texture peu réjouissante, il se contenta donc comme la majorité des élèves et etrangers, de déguster les plats de son propre pays.

" Avez-vous fini avec la Bouillabaisse? " demanda une voix féminine dans son dos.

Sans avoir besoin de retourner, Harry sût de qui il s'agissait. Juste le regard vitreux, et l'aperçu de la bouche de Justin un peu plus sur sa gauche lui fit comprendre que la française aux cheveux blonds se trouvait derrière lui.

" Effectivement. " se contenta de répondre Harry, plongeant sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

" Tu ne sembles pas affecté par mon aura. " demanda curieusement la Velane, oubliant la raison première de sa venue.

" Encore une fois, exact. " rétorqua un peu plus durement Harry.

" Pourquoi? " demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

" Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas l'un de ses idiots. " énonça le Poufsouffle, en désignant ses camarades toujours étourdis par la présence de la française dans les alentours.

" Puis-je m'asseoir? " s'enquit-elle, un léger accent dans la voix.

Harry se retourna allant déposant ses yeux émeraudes dans le regard quelconque de la Velane. Avec subtilité, il crispa ses lèvres pour former un sourire qu'il espérait crédible. Puis avec politesse, il déclara :

" Si tu souhaites parler à quelqu'un non affecté par ta condition je te conseille d'essayer William Potter. Oui, le Survivant. " ajouta-t-il, en voyant les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquiller. " Je suis persuadé qu'il serait honoré de t'accorder toute l'attention que tu souhaites, je ne suis pas preneur. " conclu Harry, poussant avec malice le plat de Bouillabaisse en direction de la française, indiquant ainsi que la conversation était finie.

Dans un élan de colère, la Velane se saisit du plat et d'une démarche tout sauf féminine parti se rasseoir sur son siège, insultant autant que possible l'ingratidue des britanniques. Harry de son côté souriait pleinement, et reporta enfin son attention sur la cotelette qui se trouvait dans son assiette, ignorant les regards que lui lançaient le reste de la table des Poufsouffle.

" Je te dit qu'il ne voudra pas parler. " grogna une voix qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Abbot.

" Tu es trop pessimiste, Hannah. "

" Et toi trop optimiste, Megan. " rétorqua furieusement Hannah.

Puis les deux adolescentes vinrent s'installer sur les sièges libres en face du Potter. Toutes les deux l'entendirent soupirer, il était connu qu'il avait passé un long mois avant de réussir à ecoeurer la nouvelle première année de discuter avec lui. Harry, après une brève réflexion, se décida à ignorer les deux filles et se concentra pleinement sur la délicieuse et magnifique côtelette qui n'attendait que ses coups de couteau ravageur pour être dégusté. Raté.

" Alors tu peux résister au Velane. Ça te rajoute un plus pour ton côté insociable. " ricana Jones.

" Il est même plus possible de manger en paix? " rétorqua Harry, non sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à sa camarade de classe.

" Dit que notre présence te dérange, Potter. " grogna Abbot.

" Ai-je vraiment besoin d'y répondre ? " répliqua Harry, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

" Très drôle. " réfuta Hannah, visiblement vexée.

Harry ne répondit pas cette fois-ci, visiblement épuisé à l'idée de devoir se justifier dans une discussion stérile une fois de plus. Sa magie était en ébullition depuis l'arrivée des délégations étrangère, et il avait le plus de mal à garder son calme. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre et avait juré de ne pas prendre part à une nouvelle guerre. Il semblait néanmoins que le destin en décide autrement en le mettant de force dans un conflit plus meurtrier que les précédents. Il n'était pas naïf durant les deux premières années celui qui se faisait appelé Lord Voldemort avait essayé de revenir à la vie, ou plus spécifiquement de retrouver une enveloppe mortelle.

" Alors qui serons les champions? " lui demanda Megan, ennuyée par la longueur du silence.

" Aucune idée. " répondit Hannah. " Je dirais Cédric mais uniquement parce qu'il est l'un des nôtres. " développa-t-elle.

Puis les deux jeunes filles posèrent leurs regards inquisiteurs sur la silhouette d'Harry. Voyant que cette fois il ne possédait aucun échappatoire, il s'apprêta à répondre. Son élan fut coupé par le tintement d'une cuillère sur un verre, Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, prêt à entamer son discours.

" Je ne pensais jamais remercier le vieux fou. " murmura pour lui même le Potter.

De toute sa splendeur, le directeur de Poudlard surplombait la scène, me regard malicieux et pétillant d'excitation derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Comme à chaque fois, le silence se fit aussitôt et l'ensemble des regards se posèrent sur lui, le fixant et attendant avec impatience le début du discours et la présentation de ce fameux juge impartial. À sa droite se trouvait désormais Barty Croupton Senior, et Ludovic Verpey, deux des organisateurs et protagonistes de la venue du Tournoi sur le sol britannique. Autant le premier était d'un sérieux mortel, autant le second semblait être retourné en enfance.

" Après ce magnifique repas, il est temps pour moi d'annoncer l'ouverture officielle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. " débuta la voix forte du vieux mage. " Avant de demander à notre aimable concierge d'amener le reliquaire, je souhaiterai clarifier la procédure que nous allons suivre cette année. Dans un premier, et pour ceux qui ignore de qui il s'agit, permettez moi de vous présenter Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, et son compère Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques. " énonça-t-il.

Quelques applaudissements polis eurent lieu dans la Grande Salle, visiblement les personnes présentes n'avaient qu'une hâte, voir le début du tournoi et ce fameux reliquaire, se moquant totalement des responsables du ministère. Harry lui fixait Croupton, il avait appris quelques années plus tôt que cet homme n'avait eu aucun scrupule à enfermer son propre fils à Azkaban, la nouvelle de la trahison de celui-ci avait freiné la carrière jusque là brillant de l'homme. Prétendant légitime au titre de ministre de la magie, il avait finalement échoué à un rôle bien moins important.

" Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey ont travaillé sans relâche durant les derniers mois pour organiser le tournoi des trois sorciers, et c'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce, qu'ils feront en ma compagnie et celle de Madame Maxime et du professeur Karkaroff, office de juge au cours des épreuves que seront amenés à traverser les champions. " reprit posément Dumbledore, puis finalement devant l'excitation grandissante de la salle : " Mr Rusard, le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît. "

La silhouette grassouillette du concierge fenda rapidement la distance entre les portes en chêne de la Grande Salle et le siège du directeur. Dans ses mains il tenait un ouvrage de toute beauté, un coffret doté d'un mécanisme et Harry crut même y apercevoir une rune ou deux qu'il ne put malheureusement pas traduire. Le petit trot du concierge étant bien trop rapide pour un quelconque déchiffrage, et voir Miss Teigne galopait derrière son maître, miaulant à l'encontre des élèves était assez comique.

Alors que le coffret était délicatement posé devant le professeur Dumbledore, ce dernier repris la parole, forçant ainsi les étudiants à reposer son attention dans sa direction :

" Comme vous le savez, trois champions seront choisis, un pour chaque établissement. Ils seront noté, évalué en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et celui qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leur aptitudes à réagir face au danger sera mis à rude d'épreuves. Les trois champions seront désigné par un juge impartial..., la Coupe de Feu. " acheva Dumbledore, dévoilant ce que renfermait le coffret.

Une simple coupe de bois grossièrement taillé à la main fut montré, et poser sur le coffret qui l'abritait un instant plus tôt. Un objet qui aurait pu paraitre ordinaire s'il n'en jaillissait pas une gerbe de flamme bleues continus, qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

" Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature devra écrire lisiblement son prénom, son nom et son établissement scolaire sur un morceau de parchemin et le déposer dans cette Coupe de Feu. Vous disposerez de vingt-quatre heure, demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe de Feu rendra son verdict et désignera les trois champions qu'elle juge le plus apte à représenter leur école. " énuméra Dumbledore. " Pour éviter tout incident, il a été convenu qu'aucun étudiant âgé de moins de dix-sept ans ne pourra participer au Tournoi, ainsi je prendrai moi même la peine de tracer une limite d'âge autour de la coupe dés ce soir. Sachez une chose, ce tournoi n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et ceux malgré les dispositions que nous avons pris il n'est pas impossible qu'un incident survienne. Une fois que les champions seront sélectionnés, il sera impossible de faire marché arrière, vous serez lié par un contrat magique. Déposer votre nom constitue un engagement que vous aurez le devoir d'honoré. Réfléchissez bien. Sur ses belles paroles, je crois que le moment est venu de rejoindre nos bons amis que sont nos lits. Bonne nuit à tous. " acheva le vieux mage.

Harry se leva précipitamment de son siège, espérant ainsi continuer d'esquiver la conversation que souhaité avoir avec lui les deux étudiantes de Poufsouffle. Durant son trajet, il entendit des élèves mineur proposé l'utilisation d'une simple potion de vieillissement et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant ses propres étudiants prendre Dumbledore pour un simple idiot.

Profitant de la cohue, il s'enferma finalement dans sa chambre, non sans un regard désapprobateur du préfet de cinquième année. Plongeant dans se lecture, désormais rien ne comptait, il en était enfin arrivé au chapitre sur la création de ses propres sorts en Fourchelang. Peut-etre que cela aurait une importance pour les années à venir, et visiblement la magie Fourchelang étant compatible avec les sorts de guérison, il réussirait peut-être à inventer le sort qui sortirait Sirius de son état comateux.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, l'ambiance n'était pas au réjouissance. L'idée que Warrington représente les Verts et Argents ne les réjouissaient absolument pas. Il avait beau être ambitieux et quelque peu rusé, il n'en restait pas moins un idiot ne sachant pas faire la différence entre un sortilège de convocation et un d'invocation. Néanmoins, il restait très doué dans le domaine de la Magie Noire.

L'unité des Serpentard était censé amener à des réunions quotidienne entre membre de chaque années. Et en ce 30 octobre, l'événement ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Les quatrièmes années s'étaient une nouvelle fois réunis dans la chambre de Malfoy et de ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, pour discuter des événements du mois, et d'éventuelle divergeance d'opinion.

" Thème du jour? " demanda d'un ton solennel Théodore Nott, faisant donner un air rêveur à Tracey Davis.

" Potter. " grogna une énième fois Malfoy, faisant quant à lui soupirer la majorité des élèves présents.

Chaque année, et même à chaque réunion, le rejeton Malfoy tenait fermement à parler de William Potter, le Survivant. Toujours le même discours pour essayer, assez vainement, de discréditer le sorcier aux yeux de la population Poudlarienne. Au début, personne ne disait rien mais au fur et à mesure du temps, l'obsession malsaine du blond à l'encontre du Gryffondor exaspérait une moitié des quatrièmes années, et certainement des années supérieurs aussi. Évidemment, personne n'osait se lever contre lui. L'influence de Lucius Malfoy était tout sauf illusoire.

" Qu'a t'il fait? " minauda la voix de Pansy Parkinson.

L'ensemble du château considéré Parkinson comme l'une des groupies, folle amoureuse de Malfoy. La vérité était tout autre. Fille de l'un des plus fidèles amis de Lucius Malfoy, elle avait été de forcé de grandir en tant qu'ami de Drago. Personne ne lui avait laissé le choix. Et pourtant son ambition était de pouvoir un jour quitter l'ombre oppressante du blond. En attendant elle continuait de jouer le rôle qu'elle avait appris à maitriser depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

" Juste sa présence dans ses murs suffit à parler de lui ! " rétorqua Drago avec véhémence. " Puis depuis qu'il est officiellement la tête de classe et sans contexte il ne cesse de se pavaner. Père dit que cela aurait été impossible à son époque, vu que les années supérieurs semblent incapable de gérer le problème, c'est à nous que revient ce privilège. Jamais la noble maison de Serpentard ne devrait se retrouver derrière Gryffondor. " grogna Malfoy.

" Sincèrement, n'y a t-il pas mieux à penser qu'à Potter ? Le tournoi des trois sorciers? Celui de duel? " tenta d'intervenir Blaise.

" Je suis le representant des Serpentard, Zabini. De par le sang qui coule dans mes veines. " répliqua d'un ton cinglant Drago. " J'humilierai personnellement Potter lors du tournoi de duel. " se calma-t-il, un sourire suffisant figé sur le visage.

" Que devons-nous faire ? " demanda avec précipitation Millicent.

" Rien. " intervint Tracey. " Nous sommes censé être la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition, pas celle de la vengeance. " s'expliqua-t-elle.

" Et en quoi une simple sang-mêlé peut-elle connaitre les moeurs de notre chambre? " intervint Crabbe, faisant bomber son torse et tendre ses biceps.

Crispant ses poings la Davis s'empêcha de répondre d'un ton cinglant. Elle savait ce qu'elle encourait si elle défiait les sangs purs de son année, et il restait encore trois années d'études après celle-ci. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

" S'attaquer au frère de Potter ou à Bones serait possible non? " demanda malicieusement Pansy.

Discrètement, Daphné redressa la tête, jusque là elle s'en était moquée. La conversation ne l'intéressant guère. Mais la mention du jumeau du Survivant avait attisé sa curiosité, peut-être que finalement il regretterais de ne pas avoir accepté son aide et sa proposition d'être ses yeux et ses oreilles dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Son masque de glace se fissura un instant, laissant apparaitre un mince sourire que personne n'eut le temps de voir.

" Pourquoi s'attaquer au frère Potter, il semble... " débuta Blaise, avant de recevoir un violent coup de coude de la part de Greengrass dans les cotes, le forçant ainsi à se taire.

L'ensemble des Serpentard regardaient désormais Zabini, mais voyant qu'il ne finirai pas sa phrase reprirent la discussion entre eux. Daphné s'était penché à l'oreille du vert et argent et lui murmurait :

" Si ils s'en prennent à lui, peut-être qu'il reviendra sur ma proposition. Ou je pourrais même lui dire que je possède des renseignements susceptible de l'intéresser. "

En voyant le mince sourire de sa camarade, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, par moment elle faisait vraiment peur. Une pure Serpentard, qui saisissait chaque occasion pour arriver à son but. Là qu'elle voyait une ouverture elle n'allait pas se gêner. Ses recherches sur Sirius Black n'avait pas abouti à grand chose, hormis le fait qu'il était à Saint Mangouste dans un état critique, les journaux n'avait pas jugé bon de donner plus de renseignement que nécessaire.

William Potter était installé dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour lui. Il détestait le banquet d'Halloween, il détestait ce jour, et comme si une entité tel quel le destin existait il se passait toujours quelque chose de néfaste ce jour là. Pourtant la journée en elle-même fut d'une tranquillité étonnante, aucune raillerie provenant d'un quelconque Serpentard. Aucune détention, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas eu Potions ce jour là.

" William ? " héla Hermione, le faisant descendre de son nuage. " Que se passe-t-il? " s'enquit-elle.

" Mauvais pressentiment " se contenta de répondre le Survivant en fixant les differents plats étalés en face de lui.

" Comment ça ? " s'inquiéta aussitôt Ron.

" Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va mal se passer. Première année, le troll. Deuxième année, ouverture de la chambre des Secrets. Troisième année les detraqueurs. " énonça avec lassitude William.

" Dumbledore a pris des dispositions cette année. " répondit Ron, prenant soin de remplir son assiette en même temps.

" Le _professeur_ Dumbledore ne laissa rien arriver cette année. " corrigea Hermione, insistant volontairement sur le professeur.

" Comme il avait prévu le coup en première année avec Touffu? " s'emporta le roux.

" Sans oublier le filer du diable.. " marmonna William.

" La partie d'échec géante.. " surenchérit le Weasley.

" Les clés volante.. " maugrea le Potter.

" Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il sous-estime un peu les chose. " convainc Hermione.

" Un peu beaucoup. " s'esclaffa Ronald, sous le regard exaspéré de la Granger et du Potter.

Il était connu que le cadet des Weasley mâle avait une prédispositions naturel quand il s'agissait de contredire son amie sur n'importe quel sujet. Devoirs, Quidditch, sortie nocturne et autres aventures. La seule fois qu'il fut d'accord avec la jeune brune s'était peut-être pour dire que Maugrey était timbré mais génial.

Le reste du repas se passa dans l'allégresse la plus totale, chaque Gryffondor pariant quelques galions sur le nom du champion de Poudlard. Depuis la mésaventure des jumeaux Weasley, et de leur fameuse barbe blanche ayant rivaliser un bref instant avec celle du directeur, aucun n'avait été assez sot pour parier sur un champion mystère. La loyauté étant de mise, hormis Hermione et quelques années supérieur, tous avait misé sur la sélection d'Angelina Johnson.

La Grande Salle était encore plus bruyante qu'à son habitude, et même les professeurs murmuraient entre eux, visiblement intéressés par le choix du champion qui representerais l'école réputé comme l'une des meilleurs d'Europe. William était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il avait vu le professeur Flitwich donner une bourse de galion au professeur MacGonagall. Bien qu'Hermione ne lui ai dit qu'il avait halluciné.

Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent vidé, la rumeur des conversations s'intensifia, rapidement remplacé par un silence total lorsque Dumbledore se leva de son siège. William fixait son mentor, un sourire sur le visage. Chaque fois qu'il demandait comment il était capable d'obtenir un tel respect, le sorcier lui avait répondu que sa barbe n'y était pas étrangère.

" Voilà, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à rendre son verdict. Je pense qu'il suffit d'attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élu de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine. Lieux où ils recevrons les premières instruction. " débita Dumbledore.

D'un geste d'une amplitude improbable, Albus désigna la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Comme par magie, elle s'ouvrit instantanément, dévoilant aussitôt une volée de marche qui semblait descendre dans les profondeurs du château. D'un second geste, il éteignit l'ensemble des chandelles qui eclairaient la Grande Salle, ne laissant que les flammes bleues de la Coupe de Feu comme seule source de lumière. Puis brusquement, au moment même où Lee Jordan le dit, les flammes devinrent rouge, puis une langue de feu se forma laissant échapper un morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore saisit avec grâce :

" Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum. " énonça clairement le vieil homme, sous les acclamations fournis de la salle.

" Sans surprise. " commenta posément Ron, tout en participant à l'ovation qui se déroulait.

Viktor déambulait entre la table des Serpentard et celle des Serdaigle, un certain ennui perceptible sur le visage, il ne répondit pas à l'accueil chaleureux que lui avait réservé le professeur Karkaroff. En regardant de plus près les autres étudiants de Durmstrang, on ne lisait aucune déception juste une fatalité, sachant d'avance lequel d'entre eux allait être choisi. William eut juste le temps de le voir disparaitre dans les sombres escaliers que déjà le silence revint au moment où les flammes de la Coupe de Feu changèrent une seconde fois de couleurs. Toujours avec la même vivacité, le directeur se cessit du second parchemin :

" Le champion de Beauxbâton ou devrais-je dire, la championne sera Fleur Delacour. "

La Velane se leva de son siège aussitôt, souriant à pleine dent, tandis que ses camarades ne cachaient pas leurs déceptions. William put même déceler quelques larmes dans les yeux de certaines filles. Les applaudissements furent néanmoins beaucoup moins fournis, la présence de regard vitreux dans le regard des personnes de sexe masculin ne devait pas y être étrangère. William dût d'ailleurs taper l'arrière du crâne de Ron pour le faire redescendre sur terre, et ne pas à se sentir aussi humilié que les autres.

Lorsque Fleur disparut à son tour, l'ensemble de Poudlard semblait avoir cessé de respirer et surtout les sorciers et sorcières âgés de plus de dix-sept ans qui étaient devenu tout rouge, les yeux bercés d'espoir et le regard ne quittant pas les flammes virevoltantes. Puis Dumbledore attrapa le dernier parchemin, son sourire figé sur les lèvres qui disparut aussitôt. Son regard nerveux et hagard se déposant sur la table des Gryffondor, il murmura dans le silence le plus total :

" William Potter. "

Silence. Aucune acclamation. Juste de la surprise et de la stupeur. Tout les regards posés dans la direction d'un Survivant tout aussi abasourdi, qui devant le geste de son mentor se leva finalement et parcourut avec difficulté la distance qui le séparé de la salle. La peur, désormais, lisible dans son regard.

Harry avait cessé d'écouter le discours de Dumbledore depuis bien longtemps. Il se moquait de savoir si Pierre, Paul, Jacques seraient nommé champions. Le temps qu'on lui foutait la paix avec cela, il s'en portait tout aussi bien. Il entendit néanmoins une énorme explosion quand l'attrapeur bulgare fut nommé, une plus faible quand la Velane fut convoqué. En parlant de Velane, il sourit en pensant que peut-être elle perdrait un peu de sa sûreté en elle durant le tournoi. Finalement, ça ne serait pas si nul que ça à regarder.

" William Potter. "

Brusquement, Harry leva sa tête de son assiette vide. Etais-ce une blague? Son frère en temps que champion de l'établissement? Il le fixa. Oui ça devait être une blague de mauvais goût. Sa démarche d'habitude si arrogante avait perdu de sa grâce, il menaçait de tomber au sol à chaque foulée. Ses muscles tremblaient à l'oeil nu, il était clairement effrayé. Mais qui ne le serait pas si il n'avait pas postulé ? Quoiqu'on dise autour de lui, il savait que son frère n'aurait pas pu passer la limite d'âge qu'il l'aime ou non. Soupirant, il se mit à le plaindre intérieurement.

" Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. " soupira Dumbledore, forçant Harry à cesser de l'écouter.

Oui, le vieil homme n'était pas sénile, il savait d'avance que les rumeurs se propageraient rapidement. Et en temps que personne en charge de William, il serait en première ligne des accusés. Et au vu des regards haineux de la majeur partie des septièmes années, cela allait faire des étincelles. Relevant la tête, il fut surpris de voir la salle de nouveaux silencieuse, plus de protestation, et un Dumbledore tenant un nouveau parchemin. Harry eut la désagréable sensation de sentir le regard du vieux mage se déposait dans le sien par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Harry Potter. " appela finalement le directeur.

" Et merde. " grogna à voix haute Harry, surprenant et offensant la table des Poufsouffle.

Les pensées se bousculèrent aussitôt dans l'esprit du blaireau, que se pas sait-il? Qui avait eu une idée de génie en mettant son nom dans la Coupe de Feu? Le contrat se lié déjà à lui, il sentait sa magie différente, moins sauvage qu'avant, il se sentait moins libre. Il grogna interieurement.

" Harry Potter ! " insista le vieil homme.

Il était un Potter quoiqu'il puisse dire, un fils de famille de sang-pur, fier et toujours droit. Il était le filleul, fils adoptif de Sirius Black, chef de la famille black, sang-pur également. Il se devait d'être fort, fier et de marcher en direction de la pièce voisine le regard devant, sans montrer sa peur grandissante. Par Merlin, il n'avait que quatorze ans et qui sait ce qui l'attendait dans ce maudit tournoi. Lentement, il se leva de son siège, ignorant les regards soient interrogateur, soit apeuré, voir colérique de certains de ses camarades. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le trajet en direction de la table des professeurs étaient si long, et Merlin seul sait qu'il était long aujourd'hui. Chaque étudiant épiait le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre de ses émotions faciales. Ses muscles menaçaient de trembler, mais il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour laisser tout cela se produire quand il serait seul. Arrivé devant le directeur, il pris la voix la plus forte qu'il possedait et avec toute l'assurance qui lui restait, l'esperait-il, il déclara :

" Pour la pièce des champions. "

Son regard brulait de défi, il voulait prouver à Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas son frère, qu'il ne montrerai aucune faiblesse devant l'école entière. Puis il continua sa marche avant, ignorant les murmures de la Grande Salle, rejetant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il serait désormais au centre des rumeurs et de l'attention durant toute une année scolaire. Les escaliers semblaient interminable, une dizaine puis une vingtaine, et finalement il se retrouva dans une pièce chauffé par un feu de cheminée, Fleur Delacour fixait avec colère son frère, tandis que Krum affichait une mine grognon.

" Que fais-tu ici? Tu viens nous annoncer que le présence de ton frère dans le tournoi est une mauvaise blague? " attaqua la française, en découvrant sa présence.

" Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt. " rétorqua Harry, faisant fît du regard désormais interrogateur de son frère.

Il s'installa avec une certaine nervosité dans le coin gauche de la pièce, de sorte à voir tout le monde quand le moment sera venu et à n'être vu uniquement par les personnes lui faisant face.

" Incroyable ! " s'extasia Verpey. " J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le quatrième champion du tournoi des Trois sorciers. " s'exclama l'ancien joueur de Quidditch.

" Et vous trouvez cela amusant? ' questionna avec agressivité Harry, coupant la parole à Fleur.

Le visage de Verpey devint aussitôt celui d'une personne choqué, déstabilisé qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à l'étudiant qui lui faisait face. Le sang d'Harry tapait dans ses tempes, au moment où le Directeur de Poudlard entra dans la salle suivit des deux autres chefs d'établissement et de quelques professeurs du château. Barty Croupton fermant la marcher de manière assez ennuyé, loin de la colère ou du bouleversement des autres.

" William as-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe? " demanda la directeur en se précipitant en direction de son étudiant préféré.

" Non. " murmura faiblement le Survivant.

" As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire pour toi? "

" Non ! " s'impatienta légèrement le Gryffondor.

" Voyons c'est insensé, ce garçon ment Dumbledore. " s'offusqua Madame Maxime.

" Il n'aurait pas pu franchir la ligne d'âge. " déclara sèchement le professeur MacGonagall défendant le membre de sa maison.

" Expliquez vous, Dumbledore. " ordonna durement Karkaroff. " Deux champions? Est-ce une plaisanterie? Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu que l'école qui organisait le tournoi avait ce privilège. "

Harry ne bronchait pas, il écoutait la conversation, voir trois des personnes les plus influentes de leur pays respectifs se chamaillaient l'amusait. De plus, ils en oubliaient même son existence, tout au moins pour le moment.

" Potter est un nom de famille réputé, je doute que quiconque ne souhaite ternir leurs images.. " tenta vainement le professeur de Métamorphose.

" Dumbledore a dû commettre une erreur en traçant la ligne d'âge alors. " grogna Madame Maxime sous le regard scandalisé de Minerva.

" C'est possible, bien sur. " admit-il.

Même Severus Rogue ne lançait pas de sarcasme, il ne fixait pas William comme tout le monde mais regardait avec un certain respect la silhouette immobile et calme d'Harry Potter.

" Suis-je obligé d'y participer? " s'enquit William.

Un sourire narquois naquît sur les lèvres de William, il en avait assez. Les discussions futiles sur rallumer la Coupe de Feu, ou sur les menaces de retirer leurs champions l'agacaient prodigieusement. Il se mit en marche, et s'arrêta une fois en face de William.

" Petit frère, ton sentiment d'injustice on s'en moque. " cracha Harry, avant de se retourner en direction de Dumbledore. " Pourquoi, vous tous, semblaient uniquement focalisés sur les champions nommés, sur quoi faire? Ne serait-il pas plus intelligent de nous demander un serment sur notre magie pour voir qu'il dit la vérité et que je n'ai également rien à voir là dedans? " ricana amèrement Harry, en voyant les regards choqués et déstabilisé de l'Assemblée. " Et par Merlin, qui a bien pu mettre nos prénoms dans la coupe ? Autant on sait très bien qui veux la mort du Survivant ? Mais la mienne? "

" Mort? Monsieur Potter, vous exagerez. " commenta Minerva, en voyant le malaise du Gryffondor, et les regards moqueurs des autres directeurs et champions.

" Vraiment, professeur? Ne me dites pas que deux élèves de quatorze ans ont été placé là pour la gloire de Poudlard? Des élèves de septième année sont bien plus compétents que nous. Il ne reste qu'une solution, quelqu'un ne nous veux pas que du bien. " concéda Harry.

Les ricanements de Karkaroff agacerent un peu plus rapide, mais sa voix encore plus :

" Qui voudrait du mal à deux garçons ? "

" Petit garçon. " surenchérit la Velane, de l'énervement dans les yeux.

" Calmons-nous ! " demanda Dumbledore.

" Qui? " demanda Harry, tous le fixant désormais, alors que quelque chose d'inconnu danser dans ses yeux verts émeraudes. " Votre ancien maitre Karkaroff, n'a-t-il pas encore des adeptes qui ne l'ont pas trahis? " attaqua avec violence le Poufsouffle, faisant blanchir le visage du professeur.

" Harry.. " supplia littéralement Albus.

" Le garçon a raison. " intervint Maugrey. " Quelqu'un a mis leurs noms dans la coupe en sachant qu'ils seraient dans l'obligation de concourir. Je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'ils ressentent déjà les effets du contrat sur leurs magie. " commença l'ancien Auror, et devant l'affirmation des jumeaux Potter, ajouta : " Vous savez tous qu'il fallait un sorcier expérimenté pour mettre le nom dans la coupe, et sûrement pas un professeur de Poudlard aurait fait postulé les deux Potter pour l'emporter. "

" Bien, bien. " intervint Dumbledore. " Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, Barty? "

" Effectivement, leurs noms étant été trié, ils sont dans l'obligation de concourir. Cependant avant de donner les instructions de la première tache, j'aimerai que chaque champions choisisse une personne qui les conseillera sans leur donner les tâches en questions durant le tournoi. " développa-t-il.

La française n'hésita pas une seconde à choisir Madame Maxime, tandis que le chercheur bulgare grogna le prénom de son directeur.

" Professeur Dumbledore. " tenta delicatement William.

" Je crains de devoir refuser. Pour une raison d'équité je ne peux conseiller un etudiant de Poudlard plus que l'autre. D'autres professeur serait heureux de t'aider. " fit d'un ton paternel le concerné.

" Professeur Maugrey. " n'hésita pas William.

Tout les regards convergèrent en direction du Poufsouffle, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans un premier temps il avait compté demander l'aide de Severus Rogue, mais il avait envie de s'amuser autant qu'il le pouvait dans ce tournoi.

" Suis-je obligé de choisir un professeur? " demanda-t-il à l'encontre de Croupton.

" Non, mais je te le conseille fortement. "

" Merci. " répondit-il, un sourire se figeant un long moment sur son visage au moment où il déclara : " La personne qui m'aidera à passer les tâches sera ... "

Silence. Et étrangement même Dumbledore semblait attendre avec impatience le nom du professeur. Severus Rogue, voyant l'étincelle dans le regard de son étudiant préféré bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant le sang des Potter et l'héritage de Black ressortir en lui.

" Luna Lovegood. " acheva-t-il, faisant hoqueter l'ensemble des professeurs, et soupirer encore un peu plus fort le professeur de potions qui ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

" Visiblement, être un Potter n'est pas chose aisée. Toujours trouver quelque chose pour attirer l'attention. Pauvre Miss Lovegood. " déclara le Maître des Potions, ne faisant qu'agrandir le sourire du Poufsouffle.

**Notes de fin de chapitre : **

\- Chapitre 8 terminé, la suite prochainement sera intitulée : " **Tu poses trop de questions ! **" avec au programme : Daphné Greengrass, Hermione Granger, les jumeaux Weasley, et un peu d'action.


End file.
